The Golden Rose
by NoName-chan
Summary: 15-year-old Christina Amor had been on the run from the Noah Family for 8 years. The sadistic beings pursued her, claiming she was one of them. One night, while making a particularly dangerous escape from the Noahs, Christina finds herself faced with a mysterious golden rose and a white-haired boy named Allen. Pairings: AllenxOC, onesided KandaxOC LavixOC TykixOC, LaviLena
1. Chapter 1- The Golden Rose

**NoName-chan: So, yeah… This is my first actual story. I hope you people like it~! ^^ I'll go ahead and tell you, the main character of this is an OC. Also, it starts off a bit slow. Just bare with me, people.  
Lavi: Are you ever going to finish your parody story?  
NoName-chan: Probably not. Face it, I'm not funny.  
Kanda: I didn't need you to tell me to figure THAT out…  
Allen: NoName is mean to me in a few chapters -.-;;;  
Lenalee: I think it's cute! ^^  
NoName-chan: SHHHHHH SPOILERS! I have the first 11 chapters of this written already, so they should know soon enough. I have a lot of other stories, too. Okay, I'm pretty much talking to myself here, so someone do the Disclaimer. Kanda?  
Kanda: No way in hell, baka.  
NoName-chan: Um…. Okay. Lavi?  
Lavi: *sigh* NoName-chan does not own -man.**

**_…_**

Her breath fogged ever so slightly in the air in front of her. She panted, her chest rising and falling rapidly as she pressed herself to the cold brick wall of the narrow alley. Yells echoed through the maze of empty alleyways that wove its way through the city, becoming louder and louder. _'Shit…' _she thought. '_They're getting close….' _As if on cue, an empty crate near her exploded into a fiery display of falling wooden pieces. She looked up to find who she'd expected. A girl appearing to be about 12 or 13 years in age grinned down at her from her perch upon a flying, pink, pumpkin-topped umbrella. Her spiky dark blue hair shifted slightly in the gentle wind, and her fierce golden eyes glinted with amusement.

"Now, now, Christina. How long did you honestly think you could hide from us?" the gothic Lolita-dressed girl mused as her grin widened upon her gray-skinned face. Christina stared up at the girl, who'd she'd come to known was named "Road," and attempted to sprint away when a strong hand gripped her wrist from the wall behind her.

"Why don't you just accept your fate and join us?" a deep masculine voice whispered in Christina's ear. The owner of the voice materialized from inside the wall, dressed neatly in his usual suit and top hat, his long, curly, black hair pulled into a low ponytail. "I'd love to have the company of someone as lovely as yourself around the ark."

Christina twisted her wrist free of the strong grip and attempted to make her escape once again, but found her route blocked by an incredibly round man with elfish ears and a never-breaking grin.

"Christina, darling, why do you fight us~?" the large man's raspy voice asked.

"Well, it doesn't really matter anymore, Lord Millenium. She can't escape now," Road reasoned.

The Millennium Earl chuckled at this and responded with "I suppose you're right. Though eight years is a rather long time to wait for this. Why don't you and Tyki-pon take her back to the ark? I heard there's Innocence in the area, and Exorcists as well, so I'll take care of it, alright~?"

Road pouted. "Aaaaaaaawwwwww why do you get to have all the fun?" she whined, but after a glare from Tyki, mumbled, "Oh fine…."

Tyki grinned and stepped toward the cornered girl. Christina's eyes widened with panic. She couldn't believe it! T-these….. _MONSTERS_….. who'd murdered her family and chased her for eight years through the streets of France, had finally caught her. Her heart rate rose rapidly. She was cornered. There was no way she could escape this narrow alley. Road, Tyki, and the Millennium Earl himself blocked each route of escape. She felt so….. _powerless. _She was the cornered rat, except she couldn't bite the cat. She squeezed her eyes shut and prepared to be taken hostage. She waited. And waited. But the deadly grip that would lead her to her new life as a prisoner never came. _'Huh?' _the girl thought in confusion and opened her eyes a tad. But instead of the sadistic grins of Tyki and Road looming above her, she found a flowing cloak of white.

The jagged edges of said cloak held a mildly surprised Tyki and Road in place. Christina looked up to her savior. However, rather than a face, she found a hooded figure wearing a silver and black mask. _'So angelic…..' _she thought, then shook herself from her thoughts, closed her gaping mouth, and used the opportunity to run. As she sprinted away, Christina heard the demonic chuckles of Tyki and Road behind her. _'I need to hide….' _she thought frantically, and her prayers were answered. She spotted a small break in the cobblestone ground. A faint glow shone through the hole, without which she may have never noticed it. Lacking a better hiding place, she immediately dove for the hole. It was just big enough for her to squeeze her slender body through. Once through the opening, she immediately covered it with some rubble. A soft sigh of relief escaped her pink lips as she leaned against the wall of the cave she was taking refuge in. After taking a few minutes to catch her breath, Christina opened her eyes.

Soon, she realized that this wasn't a cave- it was a tunnel! Something ahead glowed softly. Drawn to it like a moth, the young girl began to approach it. As she loomed closer to the glow's source, it grew brighter. Christina began to run toward it. _'It's like it's pulling me closer….. Like it's urging me to find it….' _She stopped abruptly, eyes wide in amazement. At the end of the dark tunnel was a large cavern. A few small holes broke the roof and moonlight filtered in through the gaps. And filling the majority of the vast area were roses. Roses of all types.

Faint light from the night sky reflected off of petals ranging from pure white to gentle pink to deep red.

Some petals littered the floor Christina stepped onto. Her mouth hung open at the beauty of the dimly lit cavern. The pull of a glowing object caused her to subconsciously walk further and further into the garden of roses. Her eyes were soon drawn to the source of the pull. In the dead center of the cavern, a single rose grew, spaced away from the rest. This lone rose's petals were gold. Pure gold.

By the time Christina reached it, the flower glowed so brightly that she had to squint her eyes. She reached a petite hand out. It was so inviting. She couldn't resist its pull. It wanted her to take it. She could feel it in her heart. Her hand shakily reached toward the rose until it almost touched the flower. Gently, her fingers brushed a golden petal.

Suddenly, a rush of pure adrenaline shot through Christina. She began to panic and attempted to pull her hand away when a thorny rose vine wrapped around her wrist. The flower glowed to a blinding brightness, but Christina couldn't close her eyes. The rose plant began to morph with her very being. The vine that had encircled her wrist snaked up her arm and wrapped around her slender neck. More rose vines began to wind around her body. The thorns dug into her flesh, but it didn't hurt. It was almost as if the vines were combining with her body, making them one. Christina felt a surge of power and energy when, finally, the vines melted, seeping into the thorn wounds. The glow softened until it was nothing more than a faint shine.

Christina shot back into reality and looked ahead to find that the rose plant had disappeared. _'Where is it? What just happened? Why do I feel so….. strong?' _She looked down at her body. _'The thorn wounds….. Where are the thorn wounds?' _All of a sudden, she noticed something that hadn't been there before. Around her neck hung a necklace that consisted of a thin golden chain and a pendant of a golden rose with very precise detail. The rose pendant shined brightly in the starlight, almost like a soft glow, as it hung directly over her heart. And somehow, at that moment, she knew she'd never be able to take it off. It was part of her and wouldn't allow to be separated from its keeper. It was the Golden Rose.

Christina reached a trembling hand up to caress the pendant. Her fingers gently ran over its detailed petals. She was mesmerized. And in her daze, a white gloved hand shot from nowhere, grabbed her by the throat, and slammed her to the cold ground.

**_Chapter 1 End_**

**_…_**

**NoName-chan: So, what** **do you think so far?  
Christina: I just got attacked by a plant -_-  
NoName-chan: Not exactly…..  
Allen: Trust me, Christina, you suffer stupider defeats in the oncoming chapters.  
Christina: Worse than being taken hostage by a rose plant? Oh God…  
NoName-chan: SHUT UP! SHUT UP! SPOILERS! Anyway, I'll update soon. Maybe. I don't know. DON'T JUDGE ME.**


	2. Chapter 2- The Mysterious Girl

**NoName-chan: KYAAAA SOMEONE REVIEWED! Thanks, Christina! ^^  
Christina: What?  
NoName-chan: Oh, no, I meant the reviewer.  
Kanda: Shut up, bakas.  
NoName-chan: Erm…. Okay, well, I'll take that as a sign of love and call it a day.  
Allen: WOOHOO! I'm the main character in this chapter!  
Christina: Oh, shut it. I'm still the main character overall.  
Allen: HEY! I'm important, too!  
Christina: *rolls eyes* Yeah, sure, whatever.  
NoName-chan: He's right, you know.  
Lavi: Plus, you did get owned by a plant, Christina.  
Christina: SOMEONE JUST DO THE FREAKING DISCLAIMER ALREADY!  
Lenalee: NoName-chan does not own DGM.**

**_…_**

He sighed. This was so damn TIRING. They had been here for 2 weeks on their hunt for Innocence and were still empty handed. _'I wish we could just go home already…. But Komui said that there were Noahs in the area, so there's a high chance of their being Innocence as well….' _He turned to look at the group behind him.

A man who appeared to be very pissed off stood, his long dark blue hair billowing in the wind, glaring at the man next to him with an expression of annoyance. This man was grinning mischievously at the first with a childish gleam in his one bright green eye, running a few fingers through his shock or bright red hair. Next to him, a last person stood, gently smiling at their leader with reassuring violet eyes and brushing a strand of her mid-length greenish black hair out of her face with one hand.

The leader of this disorderly group blinked his silver-blue eyes at the girl in thanks and pulled some of his snow white bangs aside before continuing leading the group down the cobblestone street. It was a rather windy night, and the fifteenth they had spent in this French city. They'd already searched these streets sixteen times thoroughly, and he decided that it was time they ventured into the labyrinth of alleyways that wove around the streets. He looked left and right, trying to decide where to start, when some yells and an explosion were heard.

Activating their Innocence, the group ran down an alleyway toward the sounds. Each person took a different direction, trying to locate the source of the commotion. The leader of the group ran down the alleyway he'd chosen for ten minutes and was about to turn back when he spotted the tail of a very familiar light brown coat. He chased after it as fast as he could and arrived in a dead-end alleyway. The cramped area was occupied by Road and Tyki, who were grinning and walking toward a figure he couldn't quite see in the shadows. _'I could've sworn I saw the Earl….' _he thought in frustration, but immediately shook himself from his thoughts and used his weapon, Crown Clown, to constrain Tyki and Road.

Out of the corner of his eye, from behind his mask, he saw the shadowed figure run away. _'Who was that?' _he wondered, then turned his attention back to the Noahs. They appeared to be slightly surprised for a moment, then grinned.

"AAAAALLLLLLLLLEEEEEENNNNNNNN~!" Road shrieked with joy, prying Crown Clown off of her.

Tyki smirked and did the same, stating, "It's been a while, kid."

Allen let Crown Clown fall back. He raised his black taloned left arm, gripped his wrist with his right hand, and converted the entire arm into a large white sword with a black cross on it, preparing to face the Noahs.

Road pouted. "Bringing your exorcising sword out right away, Allen?"

Tyki chuckled lightly. "We aren't here to fight you right now, kid. We aren't here for the Innocence, either. We'll leave those things to the Earl."

Allen's eyebrows furrowed in confusion. "Why are you here then?" he asked, clearly dumbstruck.

Road laughed and stated, "We're here for our new sister, who you've just let escape again."

Tyki visibly shuddered. "Please don't call her our "sister." She's quite the looker, and you're making it sound like I'm into THAT kind of stuff, Road."

_'Another Noah?' _Allen thought to himself. _'As if there weren't enough of them already! But…. Why would she be running away from them?' _The boy's thoughts battled each other about whether to be upset or curious for a few moments before he snapped back into reality to find that Tyki and Road had taken advantage of his confusion to create a checkered heart-shaped door.

Road grinned. "See ya around, Allen~!" she said before the two Noahs walked through the door and it disappeared.

"DAMN IT!" Allen yelled in frustration as he deactivated his Innocence. He punched a wall and stormed off, but before he knew it, the boy had no idea where he was. _'Oh no….' _He began running through the alleyways, trying to find his way back to his friends, when he saw a bright golden light. Allen flinched slightly and squinted his eyes. _'What is that?' _He looked toward its source. _'It looks like it's coming from the ground!' _he thought, then realized that the light was streaming through a break in the stone ground. Without thinking, he jumped through the hole. Allen fell for about twenty feet before landing on his back. He groaned and sat up, and his eyes shot wide. He found himself on the floor of a rather large cavern filled with hundreds of roses of many varieties. However, Allen's attention was focused on the center of the room by the blinding light. His mouth fell open.

A girl appearing to be about fifteen years old was standing there, being engulfed by a golden glowing rose plant. _'Beautiful….' _was the first thought Allen could conjure. The girl's long, wavy, light brown hair shone a golden color in the bright light as it floated around her. Rose vines were winding themselves around her thin slightly athletic body, causing her to appear to be glowing. Thorns were embedding themselves into her soft-looking pale skin, but she did not appear to be in pain, nor were her jean shorts, black tank top, black hoodie, or knee-high walking boots tearing. _'She's like a goddess….' _Allen thought. Then he looked at her eyes.

The girl's eyes were wide open in what Allen presumed was shock. Like this, the boy had a clear view of her eyes. They were gold. Pure gold. _'She's a Noah,' _Allen thought angrily, forgetting all of his earlier thoughts about her beauty. _'That rose plant…. It must be the Innocence! She's taking the Innocence!'_

All of a sudden, the rose vines melted into the girl's skin, and the glow dimmed. Her hair gently fell into place, cascading down her back to her waist, and her wide eyes finally blinked into a slightly more relaxed position. _'She looks almost…. confused….' _Allen noticed for a moment before his thoughts of her being a Noah took over him again. The girl reached up to touch the golden necklace she wore. _'That necklace…. It's the Innocence!' _Without thinking, Allen pinned the girl to the floor by her throat.

She looked up at him, her golden eyes once again wide with shock. Allen hesitated for a moment, noticing something odd. _'Her eyes….. They don't have that creepy sadistic look to them. They look warm and….. innocent.' _His grip slackened slightly, but still remained firm on her throat. He finally spoke.

"Who are you? What are you doing here? Why do you have that piece of Innocence?" The girl appeared to be taken aback by his rapid fire of questions, but Allen couldn't find his patience. "Answer me," he demanded. After a moment, the girl finally did.

"C-Christina Amor. I w-was hiding, and-"

"Hiding?" Allen interrupted. "From what?"

"From t-these people. T-they call themselves "The Family of Noah." T-they've been chasing me for eight years, c-claiming I was one of them."

_'This must be the girl Road and Tyki mentioned earlier…. The one who escaped…." _Gears began to whir in Allen's mind. This girl acted like she feared the Noahs, not like she was one of them. She also said something about them chasing her. Her eyes were golden, but not in a menacing way like a Noah's. Could it be?...

Allen used his free hand to brush away a tuft of hair that was covering the girl's forehead, then released his grip on her throat. She appeared to be utterly confused by this and stared up at him questioningly.

"You're not a Noah," he stated. The girl sat up.

"Y-you actually believe me?" the girl, Christina, asked, looking surprised and hopeful.

Allen pointed to her forehead. "You have golden eyes like a Noah, but if you were one, you would have a row of seven scars in the shape of crosses on your forehead. The Noahs said you were one of them…. but they were wrong. Your golden eyes must have tricked them into believing so, but you aren't a Noah." Suddenly, his eyes shot wide in realization. The rose plant…. The Innocence….. Of course! Why hadn't he realized it earlier?!

"I-I know I'm not," Christina stuttered. She then looked dumbstruck as Allen's lips broke into a gentle grin.

"Not only are you not a Noah, you're the polar opposite," Allen stated, smiling. Noticing her confused expression, he continued. "That rose plant that just melted into your body and became that necklace," he began, pointing at the rose pendant that hung over Christina's heart, "is made of a substance called "Innocence." This Innocence is a piece of the God Crystal and can be used to kill unholy beings, such as Noahs and Akuma. It reacted to you and became part of your body. Which means that you're just like me. Christina Amor, you're an Exorcist."

**_Chapter 2 End_**

**_…_**

**NoName-chan: Yayz! I updated quickly!  
Kanda: Shut up! Nobody cares!  
Christina: Is Allen an idiot or something in this chapter? It really took him THAT long to figure out the truth. Not to mention how OOC he is...  
Allen: Hey, don't look at me! Blame NoName-chan!  
Lavi: *Sweat drops* Hey, guys, the chapter is over. What's been done is done, so let's just move along with the story, okay?  
NoName-chan: Well, I have absolutely nothing to do tomorrow because I have no life, so I'll probably post chapter 3 then. So for now, bye! ^^**


	3. Chapter 3- The Explanation

**NoName-chan: I'm glad you guys like this story so far! ^^  
Kanda: I don't, baka.  
NoName-chan: Love you too, Kanda.  
Christina: HA! I'm the main character again in this chapter!  
Allen: SHUT IT!  
Christina: And you thought I was "like a goddess!"  
Allen: THAT WAS NONAME-CHAN'S DOING, NOT MINE! And what about you? You were absolutely petrified when I showed up! And then in this chapter, you-  
NoName-chan: SHUT UP! SHUT UP! SHUT UP! SPOILERS!  
Lavi: We have a chapter to attend to! So, Christina, Allen, just shut up and love each other for ten minutes, okay? Lenalee, care to do the Disclaimer?  
Lenalee: NoName-chan will never own DGM.**

**_…_**

Christina was utterly confused. This boy had just went from pinning her down by the throat and looking like he wanted to murder her to smiling at her happily as if they were best friends. And on top of that, he'd called her an….

"A-an Exorcist?" she stuttered. "What's an Exorcist?"

The boy smiled at her empathetically, as if understanding her bewilderment. She peered into his, now kind, eyes. They were a beautiful silver-blue color and sparkled with friendliness. The two shining orbs were partially covered by tufts of his luminous snow white hair. The boy's face was shaped with baby fats that practically caused it to radiate a sense of innocence. On top of it all, he had an odd red scar that began by forming and upside down pentacle above his left eyebrow, ran over his eye completely, then down the curve of his cheek. He looked so sweet, so unique, so….. _captivating._ Christina couldn't help but stare.

The young girl was shaken from her memorization as the boy answered her question. "Exorcists. We are beings chosen by God to be the accommodators of Innocence. We use the Innocence in the form of weapons to destroy the unholy beings of this world. We are part of an organization known as the "Black Order." The Order exists to hunt down and destroy the Millennium Earl and his Akuma."

Christina felt a brief flash of understanding, but soon found herself with more questions than she had before. "What are Akuma? What does the Noah family have to do with this?"

The white haired boy seemed as if he'd anticipated these questions and immediately answered. "Akuma are miserable beings. They are created when the Millennium Earl convinces a distraught person to bring back the soul of a loved one who had passed away. However, once they are brought back, they are forced to be under the Earl's control as living weapons designed to kill humans. He orders them to kill their loved ones who brought them back in the first place and wear their bodies as their own. And after that, they are forced to keep killing. The souls inside the Akuma are suffering. They cry in sorrow for their loved ones and for all of the sins that they have no choice but to commit. The sorrow of the victim's soul is what powers the dark matter that makes up the Akuma itself. The more the Akuma kills, the more pained and distorted the soul is, and the more pained and distorted the soul is, the more powerful the Akuma becomes. This is what we call the Akuma's "level." With each level, Akuma become stronger, more powerful, and develop more traits and abilities. Level 1 Akuma are typically large, gray, flying, spherical beings that don't have much awareness except for the crying souls within them. Level 2 Akuma gain self-awareness and develop a form of personality other than the soul's. They also evolve into their own unique forms and gain a special ability. Level 3 Akuma each have remarkably strong armor and similar forms. They also have self awareness and special abilities like level 2s. Finally, there's level 4s. They have humanoid structures and are unbelievably strong. As far as we know, this is the highest Akuma evolve to. Akuma can only be destroyed in two ways: they can self-destruct, which causes them to revert back to dark matter and for the soul to be lost, or they can be exorcised by an anti-Akuma weapon made from Innocence, which allows the souls to be set free and the dark matter destroyed. As for the Noah family, they are beings who inherited the genes of the original Noah from the Old Testament. They each inherited a different piece of Noah's memory. For example, Road is the Noah of Dreams, and Tyki is the Noah of pleasure. And with those memories come special powers and abilities. I'm sure you've already figured this out, but Road's ability is to travel through dimensions, and Tyki's is to pass through anything at will. Noahs tend to refer to themselves as "super humans" and work with the Millennium Earl to wipe out mankind. Like Akuma, their weakness is Innocence. They are humans, however. They have a human side and a Noah side. In Noah form, they typically have dark skin, golden eyes , and a row of seven cross-shaped scars on their foreheads. Because of your golden eyes, I believe they have mistaken you for one of them. At first, I had mistaken for you for one of them as well, so I attacked you." His face flushed slightly. "Ah, sorry about that, by the way….."

Christina's head was spinning. This was a lot to take in. She stared at the boy in front of her. This boy…. _'Wait…. What's his name, again?' _"Ah, what's your name?" the light haired girl asked.

After a brief expression of confusion passed the boy's features, he seemed to grow angry with himself. "How could I be so rude? I'm Allen. Allen Walker."

Dumbfounded and lacking a better question, Christina then asked, "Well, what do we do now?"

Allen chuckled softly. "Well, since you're an Exorcist and have the Innocence now, my mission here is complete. Now we go meet up with my friends, go back to the Order, and-"

"The Order? She's not going there~" a deep raspy voice interrupted. The two teens jumped to their feet and whirled around to find none other than the Millennium Earl himself. "Now, Christina, isn't eight years a long enough time to run from us~? Why don't you just come along and join the rest of your new family?"

Christina trembled. She had been running from the Earl and the Noahs for so many years, and as far as she knew, the round man before her was the most powerful. _'I don't want to go with him. I'm not a Noah. I don't belong there. I don't want to kill innocent people. But… I'm powerless here. I can't do anything to stop him from kidnapping me. It's just like earlier. If it weren't for that cloaked figure, I never would've had the chance to escape in the first place.' _More and more of these negative thoughts raced through the young girl's mind, and before she knew it, she had partially hidden herself behind Allen.

Suddenly, a flash of white appeared before Christina's eyes. In front of her, where Allen should have been, the cloaked figure had arrived to her rescue once again. He glanced back at her, his silver-blue eyes shining through his metal masquerade mask. _'Silver-blue…..' _she thought. Then the realization struck her. Allen! Her angelic savior was Allen!

"Stay back," Allen ordered. Christina just nodded her head and quickly ventured into the jungle of roses to hide.

"Hm? Playing hide-and-seek again, Christina~?" the Earl questioned in a singsong voice, seemingly amused. "No matter. I'll find you soon enough~" The large man turned his attention to the masked boy in front of him. "Allen Walker~! We meet again."

Allen showed no signs of familiarity toward the Earl as his eyes bore down upon the grinning man. He wrapped the fingers of his right hand around his left wrist and converted his entire arm into a large sword. The black cross stood out against the white of the blade in the shining starlight. In the Millennium Earl's hand, a reversely colored sword of the same characteristics as Allen's materialized. The battle began.

Christina observed from the cover of a particularly thick tangle of rose vines. _'Allen's arm….' _she thought in shock. _'It just became a sword!' _She closed her gaping mouth and watched as the battle between the two men began. Swords clashed. It was apparent that Allen was an incredibly skilled fighter. He easily matched the Earl easily as they each switched from offense to defense. Loud clangs of metal clashing with metal rang throughout the cavern each time the twin swords met. Throughout the entire battle, the Earl just stared at the white haired exorcist with an expression of amusement.

"You've gotten stronger, my boy~!" he mused, and Allen responded with a deadly glare. "Oh~? Still not very friendly, are you? No matter. I'd really like to just fetch Christina and the Innocence and be on my way, so I'll go ahead and end this little fight."

Allen's glare was broken with a look of confusion, then realization and shock, then, finally, pure urgency. The Earl held out his arms as two balls of dark matter began to form in his hands.

Christina had seen this attack before. Those black spheres would easily be enough to destroy the entire city, and the Earl was aiming them directly at Allen! She had to do something! A sinking feeling set in her heart and stomach. But what would she do? She bit her lip in frustration. She was nothing more than a teenage orphan! She couldn't fight this! She couldn't protect Allen!

Then, as if responding to her feelings of hopelessness, the girl's newly acquired necklace began to glow. Somehow, Christina knew to touch it. She reached a shaky hand up and caressed the glowing rose pendant. Suddenly, she felt a surge of power and energy course through her veins. She glanced down at her skin to find glowing golden tattoos of rose vines where the plant had entangled itself around her earlier. Her entire body was glowing golden! She then looked to find that the pendant of the necklace had transformed into the golden rose that had called to her being. The feeling of hopelessness and powerlessness disappeared and were replaced with now found feelings of confidence and control. She knew what to do.

**_Chapter 2 End_**

**_…_**

**NoName-chan: So there you have it! Chapter 3! I apologize for the long explanation you had to sit through about Exorcists, Akuma, and the Noah family. But Christina had to learn about them somehow, right?  
Christina: HA! That rose plant made me a total badass! What now?  
Allen: Oh, shut up! I was a badass before you were even thought up!  
Christina: But if I'm remembering correctly, you looked at me and thought I was a "beautiful goddess."  
Allen: Are you seriously bringing this up again? Plus, I remember something about you thinking that I was your "angelic savior."  
Christina: "ZIP IT!"  
Lenalee: "BOTH OF YOU, STOP IT RIGHT NOW OR I'M GOING TO KICK YOUR ASSES ALL THE WAY TO JUPITER! THIS IS A ROMANCE STORY BETWEEN YOU TWO, SO SHUT UP AND LOVE EACH OTHER ALREADY!"  
Allen, Lavi, Christina, NoName-chan: *shocked silence*  
Lavi: L-Lenalee got scary!  
Christina: Wait a minute…. Romance story? WHAT?!  
Lavi: Wait, you mean nobody told you?  
Christina: NO!  
Allen: Damn it, guys, why did you have to tell her?  
Kanda: Che. Just do what Lenalee said and shut the fuck up! You are all too noisy, and it's annoying.  
Allen: Don't tell me what to do, BaKanda!  
Lenalee: JUST SHUT UP AND DO IT!  
Allen and Christina: *yelp* Y-yes, ma'am. *Awkwardly hold hands*  
NoName-chan: AAAAWWW! I can see the love already! Anyways, I'll post chapter 4 soon!**


	4. Chapter 4- The Activation

**NoName-chan: Thanks for the reviews~! ^^ I appreciate input. Also, sorry, Jess. I already pre-wrote the first 12 chapters of this before I even started posting. The next several chapters are a bit short until Chapter 8. Sorry ^^;;;  
Kanda: Che. Hurry up. I'm not in the damn story yet.  
Lavi: Yuu-chan! Don't be selfish!  
Kanda: DON'T CALL ME BY THAT NAME!  
Allen and Christina: *Uncomfortably holding hands*  
Lavi: ….Are they STILL holding hands?  
Lenalee: Yup.  
Lavi: Have they been doing that since our last update 3 days ago….?  
Allen and Christina: Yes. T_T  
Lavi: Why…..?  
Allen and Christina: Because Lenalee and NoName-chan won't let us stop. They're really scary.  
NoName-chan and Lenalee: *holding various kitchen knives* You say something?  
Allen and Christina: *yelp* N-NO….  
NoName-chan and Lenalee: That's what I thought.  
Lavi: Um…. Okay… Wait, how did you guys bathe?  
Allen and Christina: WE NEVER SPEAK OF IT!  
Kanda: SOMEONE JUST DO THE DAMN DISCLAIMER.  
Lenalee: NoName-chan doesn't own DGM~! ^^**

**_…_**

Allen was frozen. The Earl was aiming balls of dark matter straight at him! The power of these had been enough to destroy Edo! Who knew how much damage they would do to a small French city? _'I'm not even sure Crown Clown could withstand his attack with this much concentration…..' _The boy continued to ponder how much destruction this attack would cause. Then he remembered something. _'Christina! What will the Earl do to Christina? I need to protect her!' _But Allen found himself unable to move a muscle. The Earl's dark matter attack would be upon him in a matter of seconds. He was too late to do anything. Allen squeezed his eyes shut, raised Crown Clown, and prepared for the worst.

Suddenly, a voice rang through the air. "ALLEN!" it screamed. Before Allen could open his eyes, however, he heard the sound of the Earl's attack being deployed. The boy braced himself for the deadly impact. He waited. And waited. _'Huh?' _Allen thought confusedly when it never came. He cracked his silver eyes open, and his jaw dropped.

Allen couldn't believe his eyes. Standing before him was Christina. And she appeared to be glowing! The glow shone from golden rose vines that encircled her entire body. Allen soon realized that these were tattoos. From beneath the long sleeves of Christina's black jacket shot out thorny golden rose vines that appeared to be under her control. The golden tendrils were weaved into a thick wall in front of the two teens, shielding them. After a moment or two, Allen realized what had happened. Christina had activated her Innocence. And protected him.

Upon closer inspection of the scene, Allen realized that the spheres of dark matter were entangled in the wall of rose vines. Like a Boa Constrictor, the vines seemed to tighten around the dark matter until, finally, it was destroyed. The young boy gaped in shock.

Allen was shaken from his daze by a deep raspy voice. "Oh ho ho! What do we have here~? Christina, dear, you're an Innocence user and a Noah? How interesting~!" The Earl chuckled as if thoroughly amused. "Alas, I have business to attend to with the family, so I must leave you two for now~!" A heart-shaped checkered door materialized behind the large man, and with that, he stepped through the opening and disappeared.

This was all so confusing. Did this mean that their battle was over for the time being? Were the Noahs going to keep attempting to capture Christina? Just what kind of Innocence was Christina's, anyway? These questions left Allen's head spinning, and, before he knew it, he was fading out of consciousness.

"ALLEN!" was the last thing he heard before collapsing on the cold stone ground.

**_…_**

Allen awoke about an hour later, his head pounding. What had happened? Suddenly, the night's events flooded back into his mind. His eyes shot wide open.

"Christina!" he yelled.

"Allen? You're awake!" The boy then realized that the girl was sitting next to his sprawled out body. "Are you okay?" she asked.

"Y-yeah," Allen grumbled, groaning a bit. He pulled something soft and dark out from under his head- Christina's hoodie- and sat up.

The young girl breathed a sigh of relief. "Good. You had me worried for a moment there. I thought the Earl might have caused more damage than it appeared." She climbed to her feet, slipped her black hoodie back on, and offered her hand to Allen. The boy graciously took it, and she helped him up.

Allen smiled. "Christina…. You activated your Innocence."

She smiled slightly in return. "Yeah."

"That was amazing. Golden rose vines…. I don't think that's ever been seen before."

Christina chuckled. "What about you? You turned your arm into a sword!"

Allen nodded. "My anti-Akuma weapon consists of my arm, a cloak, and a mask. We call it "Crown Clown.""

"What should mine be called?" the girl questioned.

The white haired boy pondered this for a moment, then glanced down at the golden rose necklace that was her Innocence. "How about "The Golden Rose"?"

The boy saw the edges up Christina's lips twitch upward in a smile. "I like it."

Allen stared at the girl before him. She was about his height, so he could easily look into her warm golden eyes. _'She's so beautiful….' _he thought, his cheeks softly reddening. The two silently gazed at each other for what felt like hours until they were interrupted by a loud shout.

"AAAAAALLLLLLEEEEEENNNNNN! It's dinnertime!"

Christina's eyes were wide. "What is that?" she asked. The yells about Allen and dinner continued to echo throughout the entire city.

Allen chuckled. "That is the call of the creature known as "Lavi." Come on, it's time you meet my friends."

**_Chapter 4 End_**

**_…_**

**NoName-chan: This is the shortest chapter yet! Sorry!  
Allen: WHAT THE HELL? I PASSED OUT?!  
NoName-chan: I was buying time.  
Allen: THEN MAKE CHRISTINA PASS OUT, NOT ME!  
Christina: HEY! I SAVED YOUR ASS IN THIS CHAPTER!  
Allen: And what about the Earl's surprise when he realized that Christina has Innocence? I'm a Noah and an Innocence user! It shouldn't be surprising to him!  
NoName-chan: Yes, yes, I know. But I'm going by the anime, not the manga, and they hardly explained the whole "Allen is the 14****th****" thing.  
Christina: When does this story take place anyway?  
NoName-chan: A few months after the first Level 4 Akuma was defeated. So, in other words, a little bit after the anime ended. We really aren't going by the manga at all.  
Kanda: Che.  
NoName-chan: That was unnecessary, Kanda T_T  
Lavi: This chapter was awful.  
Christina and Allen: I hated it.  
Lavi: And what about the two of you? "She's so beautiful," "silently gazed at each other." Allen and Christina sittin' in a tree! K-I-S-S-I-N-  
Allen, Christina, Kanda: SHUT IT, STUPID RABBIT!  
Lenalee: Why aren't you two holding hands anymore? *Threatening glare*  
Allen: *gulp* B-because there was already enough fluff in this chapter, and-  
Lenalee: I don't care! LOVE EACH OTHER!  
Allen and Christina: *Yelp. Hold hands again*  
Lenalee: Better ^^  
NoName-chan: Anyways, I'll update as soon as possible ^^**


	5. Chapter 5- The Introduction

**NoName-chan: I'M SORRY! I HAVEN'T UPDATED IN A WHILE! T_T  
Lenalee: Aw, it's okay, NoName-chan! You were working on other fanfics!  
Lavi: You're only okay with that 'cause you're the main character!  
Lenalee: *chuckles* Guilty!  
Kanda: *rolls eyes* Whatever. I didn't miss this story.  
Allen: *wallowing in self pity*  
Christina: What's his problem? *STILL awkwardly holding hands with Allen*  
NoName-chan: Oh, don't mind him. It's just that Kanda, Lavi, and Lenalee finally get introduced in this chapter, so he loses screen- er…. Page?- time.  
Lavi and Lenalee: Yay!  
Allen: No! T_T  
NoName-chan: Yes!  
Kanda: *smirk*  
Christina: CAN WE JUST GET ON WITH THIS?! The sooner I can let go of Allen's hand, the better!  
Allen: I agree! Someone do the Disclaimer!  
Lavi: Lenalee?  
Lenalee: NoName-chan does not own DGM~**

**_…._**

Christina's legs cramped. Her heavy breath fogged in the cold air around her. After leaving the cavern of roses, she had been following Allen for over an hour! Where in hell could his friends be?

The entire time they had been searching, the yells of the boy Allen called "Lavi" had continued to echo throughout the city. The yells seemed to be getting louder, but they had been doing so for the past 20 minutes. Christina had no way of knowing if her and Allen were getting any closer to his friends.

After another 15 minutes, which felt like hours, Christina saw Allen's face brighten. He grabbed her by the wrist and began running, leading her with a "come on!" She ran after him, easily keeping his pace. Her cheeks grew hot. Allen was practically holding her hand! She continued running with him until he finally slowed to a stop with a wide grin on his face. In front of them Christina saw three people, each looking to be at least a year older than herself. There was a tall boy grinning mischievously. His one green eye sparkled with childishness, while the other was covered with a black eyepatch. He had a shock of fluffy red hair that looked windblown and was held back by a green headband. Next to him, a man appearing to be the same age as the first stood, looking utterly pissed off. His dark cobalt eyes glared at the grinning red head and his lips formed a scowl. He had long, silky-looking, dark blue hair that swayed in the gentle wind. Finally, a sweet-looking girl who appeared to be younger than the men next to her stood, her lips shaped into a gentle smile. She looked at Allen with gentle violet eyes as if he were her family. She had her mid-length greenish black hair pulled into two pigtails. Out of the group, she appeared to be the most understanding.

"Allen-kun!" the girl said happily. The red and blue haired figures turned to see the snow-haired figure.

The red-head grinned. "Oi, Allen! Nice of you to finally show up!"

The blue-haired figure just glared at Allen before muttering "che" and looking away.

The girl spoke again. "Where have you been, Allen-kun? We've been worried sick!"

"The stupid moyashi probably got himself lost again," the blue-haired man said, somewhat mockingly.

A vein popped in Allen's forehead. "My name is ALLEN, BaKanda! Al-len! Two syllables! Or are you really too stupid to remember such a simple name?"

A vein popped in the blue-haired man's head this time. "You wanna die, baka moyashi?"

The red-head stepped in between the two angry males. "Whoa, whoa, Allen, Yuu-chan, calm down!"

Rage sparked in the blue-haired man's dark eyes. "DON'T CALL ME BY THAT NAME, BAKA USAGI!" The man then pulled out a katana and attempted to decapitate the red-head, when the girl spoke up.

"KANDA! Stop trying to slice Lavi's head off!" She then turned back to Allen. "We're you able to find anything? We each came up empty."

Allen's lips then broke into a smile. "I did."

The girl smiled. "Really? You found the Innocence?" Allen nodded his head. "Well, where is it?"

Allen then looked back at Christina with a smile and motioned for her to step into the light. She did as she was instructed. "Meet Christina Amor. The newest Exorcist of the Black Order."

The girl smiled with glee. "You found the Innocence and its accommodator? No wonder you took so long!"

Allen then looked at Christina and motioned to the pigtail-haired girl. "Christina, this is Lenalee Lee." Christina looked at the girl, who smiled back at her sweetly as if she was already seeing them as sisters. Allen then motioned to the blue-haired man. "That's Yuu Kanda, but if you don't want him to run you through with his katana, Mugen, just call him "Kanda." Christina now looked to Kanda, who was emotionlessly looking her up and down as if trying to decide what to make of her. Finally, Allen motioned to the red-head. "And this is Lavi." Christina looked at Lavi with her warm golden eyes. He was staring at her, eye wide, his jaw hanging open. Christina could've sworn she saw a small heart in his eye.

"STRIKE!" Lavi yelled, before passing out with a nosebleed. Everybody except Christina sweatdropped.

Christina looked at his unconscious figure. "Um... Is he okay?"

"Yeah," Lenalee responded with an exasperated sigh. "But it appears that he has a crush on you."

"Oh... Wait, WHAT?" Christina shouted, her face red.

Lenalee chuckled a bit. "It's no big deal. Hey, let's all hurry up and get to the train station. Our train back to the order leaves soon and I don't want to have to wait until tomorrow to go home if we miss it."

Kanda glared at Lavi's unconscious body. "How do you suppose we wake the usagi up?"

A mischievous grin appeared on Allen's face. "I have an idea..." He crouched down and whispered in Lavi's ear, "Kanda got a girlfriend."

Lavi's eye shot open and a large childish grin appeared on his face. "OH, YUU-CHAN! I JUST KNEW THAT YOU WEREN'T A COLD-HEARTED, ASEXUAL, SINGLE DRAG QUEEN!" Lavi narrowly missed being cut in half by a certain katana-wielding swordsman.

"DIE, BAKA USAGI!" Kanda yelled in rage as he chased the fiery-haired boy with Mugen.

"ALLEN!" Lenalee scolded.

"What? It woke him up!" Allen reasoned, chuckling.

"Okay, that's enough! Everybody stop fighting and grab bags so we can leave already!" Christina noticed the boys cower a little bit and nod their heads eagerly. She guessed that Lenalee didn't yell very often.

After the experienced Exorcists picked up their luggage, the group ran to a train station in the city.

**_Chapter 5 End_**

**_…_**

**NoName-chan: THIS IS THE SHORTEST CHAPTER YET! GAH!  
Allen: So how did you guys like the character introductions?  
Kanda: I hated it. I didn't murder Christina.  
Lenalee: I hated it. This chapter was horribly written.  
Christina: I hated it. Lavi's was a perv.  
Lavi: I loved it. I got to be a perv ;)  
Christina: *Hits Lavi over the head with a lamp*  
Lavi: *knocked out*  
Kanda: OI! IT'S MY JOB TO KILL THE RABBIT!  
Christina: GET A JOB, YOU DRAG QUEEN!  
NoName-chan: I can see another pairing blossoming here~  
Kanda and Christina: WHAT?!  
Allen: Yayz~! :D  
NoName-chan: Don't worry, AllenxChristina is still the main pairing.  
Allen: No~! D:  
Lavi: *Conscious again* My perviness earned me a spot in a Christina pairing, too! :D  
Tyki: Same here!  
Lavi: High five for being Christina pervs!  
Lavi and Tyki: *high five*  
Kanda: How'd a Noah get here again?  
NoName-chan: Because I let him into the Author Note.  
Allen: There's too many Christina pairings in this story.  
Lenalee: I think it's cute~!  
Christina: I don't! I'm becoming too Mary Sue-ish!  
NoName-chan: I know….. T_T  
Lenalee: Awww it's okay~!  
Allen, Kanda, Christina: NO IT'S NOT!  
Lavi, Tyki, Lenalee: YES IT IS!  
Road: You guys are weird.  
Allen: Coming from YOU?  
Kanda: Okay, seriously, this whole "casual conversation with Noahs" thing is getting a little ridiculous.  
NoName-chan: YAY! IT'S ROAD~! ROADROADROADROADROADROADROADROAD~!  
Christina: What the-?  
Allen: Road is her favorite character (tied with me, Lenalee, Lavi, and Kanda.)  
Christina: Why?  
Allen: Well…  
NoName-chan: *pulls out a bunch of sharp candles* Shall we go kill innocent people together, Road?  
Road: Of course, Bestie!  
NoName-chan and Road: *Link arms and skip off into the sunset together while killing people with sharp candles.*  
Allen: That's why.  
Christina: Wha…?  
Allen: NoName-chan is EXACTLY like Road on terms of childishness and evil sadisticness.  
Christina: Oh. I'm scared.  
Lavi: We all are.  
Kanda: This Author Note is WAY too long. I think there's more Author Note than actual chapter here!  
Allen: For once, I agree with BaKanda.  
Lenalee: Til next time~!**


	6. Chapter 6- The Train Ride

**NoName-chan: I'm back again~! As an apology for having the previous chapter suck so much, I'm going ahead and posting Chapter 6. TWO CHAPTERS IN ONE DAY! YAY!  
Kanda: *Laughing ass off*  
Allen: KANDA'S L-LAUGHING?!  
Christina: Oh dear God, it's the apocalypse!  
Lenalee: Not quite.  
Allen: Then what is it?  
Lavi: I know. *Smirks*  
Christina: Well? Tell us!  
Lenalee: Oh, you'll find out soon enough ^^  
Allen: Christina, I'm scared.  
Christina: It's okay, Allen. I am, too. *hugs Allen in reassurance.*  
Allen: *sobs into Christina's shoulder*  
NoName-chan and Lenalee: AAAWWWW SO CUTE~! ^^  
Lavi: Well, while those two fear for their lives and purity, someone do the Disclaimer.  
Road: NoName-chan does not own DGM~!**

**_…_**

Once they boarded their train, Christina was surprised to find herself in a first class cabin. The young girl noticed that Allen looked a bit confused and asked what was wrong.

"Well, we weren't expecting to have a fifth companion with us on the way back, so we only have one room..."

Christina was dumbfounded. "So?"

"There's only four seats."

Lenalee proposed a simple solution. "It's no big deal, Allen! Christina will just have to sit on somebody's lap." Christina paled.

"W-what?" the younger girl stuttered, and Lenalee laughed.

"So who's lap are you going to sit on?" Lenalee asked with a mischievous grin.

Before she could say anything, Lavi piped up. "I volunteer! I volunteer!" he eagerly chanted. Christina paled even more.

Lenalee saw Christina's discomfort and giggled softly. "How about she sits on Allen's lap instead?" the dark haired girl suggested.

"W-WHAT?" Christina exclaimed, her face red. She soon realized that Allen had spouted the same reaction.

Lavi pouted. "AAAWWWW! But Lenalee- "

"No" buts"!" Lenalee replied sharply.

At the sharpness of Lenalee's tone, the rest of the group paled and immediately did what she said. Despite it being a first class cabin, the area was still cramped. On one side, Lavi happily took the window seat with a scowling Kanda next to him, who was clearly annoyed with the arrangement. Across from Kanda, Lenalee sat, and finally, next to Lenalee in the other window seat, a very red Allen sat with an even redder Christina on his lap. _'Oh great...'_ the light-haired girl thought_. 'Not only do I have to sit on Allen's lap, but I'm also across from the pervert.'_

The group sat in silence for a while. Christina looked out the window, trying to take her mind off of her current seating arrangement. Out of the corner of her eye, she noticed that Allen was staring in the other direction at the door to the cabin, clearly having the same goal in mind as she did. She also noticed the amused expression on Lenalee's face as she smiled at Allen and Christina, finding their embarrassment cute. The light haired girl then glanced at the other two members of the group. Kanda had his eyes closed, so Christina figured he was sleeping. Then she noticed that Lavi was staring at her with a smile that was a little bit too friendly. She began to shift uncomfortably until she remembered that she was on Allen's lap and stopped. _'Why won't he stop staring at me? Am I going to have to deal with this everyday at the Order?'_

Finally, Lavi broke the silence. "Hey, I think Yuu-chan is asleep," the red-head whispered with a childish grin on his face and pulled out a marker. _'I have a bad feeling about this...'_ Christina thought. The second the wet black point touched Kanda's face, the man's eyes shot open and he had Mugen at Lavi's throat.

The red-head gulped. "N-now, Yuu-chan. Calm down..."

Kanda just looked even more irritated. "DIE, BAKA USAGI!"

Lenalee hurriedly said, "P-please calm down! We're on a train, and it's dangerous, and-!" As if on cue when Lenalee said "dangerous," the train hit a bump on the track, causing Christina to fall forward.

"Christina!" Allen yelped. Once the train ride became smooth again, Christina opened her eyes to have them meet two very dark ones. She sat up to find herself laid across a very pleased looking Lavi's and a flustered looking Kanda's laps. She shrieked and immediately jumped back to her previous seat on Allen's lap, her face redder than a tomato. _'I can't believe that just happened!'_ She looked over to find Lavi grinning like an idiot and Kanda's cheeks a bit...

"YUU-CHAN, ARE YOU BLUSHING?!" Lavi shrieked in a mocking tone. Kanda glared daggers at him and once again pressed Mugen to the childish boy's throat.

"No, now go die, baka usagi!"

Lenalee tried to settle this again with "Kanda, put Mugen away! What if Christina were to fall again and get impaled?" The blue-haired man grumbled a bit, but put the katana away. _'Wow... Lenalee seems to have the most control of this group. She seems really sweet and wise...'_ "And as for the issue of Christina falling, Allen, put your arms around her waist."

Allen and Christina just stared wide-eyed at Lenalee with their mouths hanging open and their faces red. _'I take it back! Dear god, I take it back!'_ "W-what?" they said in unison.

Lenalee just glared at them with a look that said "just do it." Christina noticed Allen's look of defeat, and not wanting to upset the dark-haired girl, the boy did as he was instructed, holding Christina around the waist awkwardly. The girl sat uncomfortably with her arms crossed over her chest and her face red. _'This is ridiculous. I don't need Allen to be my seatbelt.'_

The train ride continued for hours, until it was mid-afternoon. Christina, having not slept the night before, was fighting the inviting allure of sleep. However, before she knew it, her eyes were closed and her breathing more rhythmic.

Lenalee was the first to notice. She looked over at Allen and Christina and smiled. Christina was on Allen's lap, snuggled against his chest, sleeping. Allen still had his arms wrapped around the small girl, fearing what Lenalee would do if he removed them, but his face was red. The dark haired girl couldn't help but giggle, however this turned into an amused laugh, causing Kanda and Lavi to look over. When they noticed the source of Lenalee's amusement, Lavi glared in envy at Allen, and Kanda just gave his trademark "che." Finally, Christina woke up. _'So nice and warm...'_ she thought, snuggling further into the source of the warmth. Suddenly, she remembered where she was. Her eyes shot open and slowly made their way up to find the wide-eyed face of Allen. Shrieking, she jumped away from him, blushing furiously.

After waking up from that unintentional nap, Christina refused to sit in Allen's lap, and asked to sit on Lavi's instead. Lavi quickly agreed to this and happily wrapped his arms around the uncomfortable girl when she sat down, despite her protests. _'Maybe I would've been better off staying on Allen's lap...'_ The young girl sighed. There was silence for the rest of the trip until the group reached their destination's city late that night. They traveled the rest of the way from the train station on foot.

Christina was exhausted. After the cramped conditions in the train's cabin, her legs were stiff. Her entire body also ached from the stresses of the previous night. She silently celebrated when Lenalee announced when they were getting close.

Sadly, she did not anticipate having to climb up a 200 ft. cliff.

Christina managed to successfully climb up the cliff with the others, mentally questioning how she managed to survive it. Her thoughts, however, were interrupted as Christina took notice of a large building before her. It appeared to be an incredibly large column with a much smaller column attached to it. It gave off an eerie atmosphere, and Christina couldn't help but shudder.

"Well, here we are!" Lenalee said cheerfully. _'Wait... Does that mean that this is...'_

Allen turned to the light brown-haired girl. "Christina, welcome to the Black Order."

**_Chapter 6 End_**

**_…_**

**NoName-chan: And there you have it~!  
Allen and Christina: I'M GONNA KILL YOU!  
NoName-chan: *SHRIEK. Runs for my life*  
Allen and Christina: *Chase after me with various weapons*  
Lenalee: I was such a fangirl in this chapter :D  
Lavi: I was such a perv in this chapter :D  
Kanda: I was such a….. wait a second, I BLUSHED?! *pulls out Mugen and joins Allen and Christina*  
Road: I wasn't even in this chapter T_T  
Tyki: I wasn't in this chapter OR the start note T_T  
Allen, Christina, Kanda: *come back dragging a tied up me* WE GOT HER!  
Lenalee: *SHRIEK* LET HER GO! SHE'S MY FANGIRLING BUDDY!  
Road: *SHRIEK* LET HER GO! SHE'S MY MURDERING BUDDY!  
Lavi: *SHRIEK* LET HER GO! SHE MAKES YUU-CHAN DO STUPID THINGS THAT I CAN LAUGH ABOUT!  
Tyki: *SHRIEK* Wait, why did I shriek? I don't really care either way.  
Allen: We're not letting her go! She made us look stupid!  
Christina: And she made us look like a couple!  
Kanda: And she made me OOC!  
Road: … But she always does that…  
Allen and Christina: …. Oh yeah….. *unties me*  
NoName-chan: YAYZ~! I GET TO LIVE!  
Kanda: LIKE HELL YOU DO! *Starts chasing after me with Mugen again*  
Me: *runs for my life again* AAAAAHHHHHH!  
Allen and Christina: WOO HOO! GET HER, KANDA!  
Lenalee: Um….. Let's go ahead and end this Author Note here….  
Road: I agree…  
Lavi: Til next time!**


	7. Chapter 7- The Black Order

**NoName-chan: Hi~! I'm happy to announce that this chapter is the longest yet~! You see? I told you that the chapters would stop being so short soon~! ^^  
Christina: Longest chapter yet? Oh god, what torture do you have in store for me?  
Lenalee: Hey, NoName-chan was relatively nice in this chapter.  
Lavi: Yeah, this is for the most part just you getting adjusted to the Order. There's some character introduction, too, but that's about it.  
Allen: ….. You guys are lying, aren't you?  
Lavi: Only a little.  
Christina: *Whimper*  
Allen: *Rubs Christina's back consolingly* It's okay, Christina. We'll get through this somehow.  
Kanda: Che. We still have like 2 more chapters before I get an important part. Come on, let's get this thing moving.  
Road: Not yet! We can't start a chapter without a ridiculously long Author Note!  
Tyki: Agreed!  
NoName-chan: Well, I'm also happy to announce that I survived Kanda's manhunt in the previous chapter with only 2 broken bones and a few minor cuts! ^^  
Kanda: *Growl* I would've done more if Lenalee hadn't gotten out the damn clipboard.  
Lenalee: *Holds up clipboard* YOU SAY SOMETHING, KANDA?  
Kanda: *YELP* N-NO  
Lenalee: That's what I thought.  
Allen: WHOA, WHOA, WHOA, did BaKanda just YELP?!  
Christina: …..Yeah…...  
Allen: That's so OOC for him O.o  
Kanda: Che. You wanna die, moyashi?  
Allen: It's ALLEN, BaKanda!  
Christina and Lenalee: *Each slap either Allen or Kanda* SHUT IT!  
Lavi: *Gulp* L-Lenalee and Christina got violent….  
Christina: And I'll get more violent if you don't put a sock in it, baka usagi.  
Lavi: *YELP. Hides behind Kanda*  
Kanda: WHAT THE HELL-?! GET OFF ME, YOU DAMN RABBIT!  
Allen: Aaaaaaawwww is BaKanda mad at his boyfriend?  
Lavi: *GASP* HE LIKES ME BACK?! OH, YUU-CHAN~! *Glomps Kanda*  
Kanda: THAT'S IT. THE MOYASHI'S GONNA DIE. *Unsheathes Mugen and starts chasing Allen*  
Allen: *YELP. Runs for his life*  
Tyki: ….. Is it just me, or is everybody yelping today?  
Road: Everybody's yelping today.  
Lenalee: Whatever, I'm getting some coffee. *Starts walking toward the coffee machine*  
Allen and Kanda: *Not looking where they're going. Crash into Lenalee*  
Komui: *Bursts into the room* OH, LENALEE~! *Looks down to find Allen and Kanda on top of Lenalee in a very misleading way*  
Allen: K-Komui…. This isn't what it looks like….  
Komui: *Pulls out bazooka*  
Kanda: SHIT. RUN!  
Allen and Kanda: *Run for their lives*  
Komui: *Chases after them* GET BACK HERE, YOU FILTHY OCTOPUSES!  
Christina: *Sweatdrops*  
Lenalee: Um…. Should I do something?  
Road: Probably, but…. Nah….. I'm sure they'll be fine…  
Komui: *Triumphantly dragging Allen and Kanda out of the room*  
Allen and Kanda: *Tied up. Screaming for help from behind gags.*  
Lenalee: Um…. Are you sure they'll be okay?  
Road: Positive.  
*The sounds of loud screams and drills come from a few rooms over*  
Road: They'll be juuuust fine…  
Lavi: You're evil…..  
Road: I know~  
Lavi: Well, I guess you aren't the most evil person ever…..  
Road: *Smirk* Wanna bet?  
Lavi: *chuckles* What could you possibly do to prove that?  
Road: *Grins and takes a deep breath* KOMUI! LAVI RAPED LENALEE!  
Komui: *Shoots back in the room and performs Lavi-kidnapping ritual*  
Lavi: *screaming as Komui drags him away*  
Lenalee: WOW. That was cruel.  
Tyki: Yeah, I don't think I could even compete with that.  
NoName-chan: *Hugs Road* And that's why we're best friends~  
Road: Of course, NoName-chan~ *hugs back*  
Christina: Um…. While the guys are being mauled, why doesn't somebody do the Disclaimer?  
Lenalee: Yeah, I like that idea. How about Tyki? He doesn't get very many lines in these things.  
Tyki: NoName-chan doesn't own DGM.**

**_…_**

The Black Order. This building- this unstable-looking, creepy building- was the Black Order. Christina's jaw hung open. She was going to die here. She was sure of it. _'Maybe I was better off taking my chances with the Noahs...'_ the young girl thought as she looked the building up and down.

Lenalee glanced over at her, seeming to notice Christina's shock. "It's quite something, isn't it?" the dark haired girl stated, looking at the building as well.

"Well, come on! We don't have all night!" Lavi exclaimed, grabbing Christina's hand and dragging her along toward the building, much to her protest. The other three Exorcists followed at a more casual pace.

Christina breathed a sigh of relief when the five had finally all made it to the gates surrounding the dark building, and she was able to wrench her hand from Lavi's grasp. The redhead pouted, but didn't try to regain his hold. A voice sounded from what Christina presumed was an intercom.

"Welcome back, Allen, Lenalee, Lavi, Kanda. Who is this?"

"She's a new Exorcist," Allen replied.

The voice sounded again. "Alright. Let Gatekeeper do a quick examination to see whether or not she's an Akuma and bring her in."

Christina jumped in shock as a large stone face that she'd thought was on the wall for decoration leaned down until it was a few inches from her nose.

The face spoke with a booming voice, "X-Ray Examination!" Its eyes shined lights down onto the frightened girl, and almost immediately formed two X's. "FAIL! SHE CANNOT ENTER!" the face began to cry. "SHE HAS GOLDEN EYES, THE EYES OF A NOAH!"

"She's not a Noah!" Allen protested angrily. "If she was, she'd have the cross-shaped scars on her forehead, and she doesn't! Not to mention that she's an accommodator of Innocence!"

The stone face continued to cry tears from who-knows-where and shouted, "BUT HER EYES ARE GOLDEN!"

"I WAS BORN LIKE THAT!" Christina shrieked.

"ENOUGH!" Lenalee finally shouted. "I have been with Christina for the past day, and I can assure you, she is NOT a Noah. Now open the gate!" Although the face continued to cry, the gates slowly opened and the five Exorcists entered.

"Sorry about that," Allen began to apologize to Christina. "Gatekeeper can be a bit unreliable sometimes. When I first came here, he saw the pentacle-shaped scar on my forehead and immediately assumed that I was an Akuma. However, he does prove his importance when Akuma actually DO show up at our gates." A still shaking Christina simply nodded and followed the rest of the group inside the building.

"You guys go ahead and relax. Allen and I will take Christina to see Nii-san, okay?" Lenalee chirped, turning to Lavi and Kanda. The redhead's face brightened.

"Okay! After all we've done, it's about time I caught up on some sleep," the fiery-haired boy responded cheerfully and ran off. Kanda stalked off in the other direction with silence.

Once the older boys were gone, Lenalee turned to Christina with a smile. "Now, just follow closely okay? It's easy to get lost here." Christina just nodded.

As the three teenagers wove their way through the halls, Christina couldn't help but take note of the many doors that lined the walls. _'Just how many people live here?'_ the girl silently wondered.

Finally, Lenalee stopped, indicating that the trio had reached their destination. Christina's mouth hung open. They appeared to be in some sort of office with walls lined with books. The rest of the room looked like the devastating remains of a tornado. The entire floor was covered with a thick blanket of papers. Near the center of the room, Christina spotted what may have been a desk, covered with twice the amount of papers as the floor. The young girl was nearly startled when the pile of papers on the supposed desk shifted, revealing a man who looked to be in his twenties. His dark purple hair reached his wide-set shoulders and curled up at the ends. He wore a beret with the rest of his white outfit. From behind a pair glasses, Christina could see his dark eyes looking her up and down then glancing at the other members of the group. The man's lips broke into an overly cheerful smile.

"Lenalee! You're back!" the man exclaimed before he attacked the dark haired girl with a tackle-hug. This was met by a vein popping in Lenalee's forehead and a swift kick forcing the man to release his death grip. After standing up and adjusting his beret to cover the newly-made bump on his head, the man turned to Christina. "And who is this?"

"This is Christina," Lenalee replied. "While on our mission, Allen found her. She's the accommodator of the Innocence we were searching for."

The dark haired man's face brightened. "Really? So you found a new exorcist. Well, " he held out his hand to Christina, "it's nice to meet you! I'm Komui Lee, the Supervisor here at Headquarters." The light haired girl reluctantly shook the energetic man's hand. "Now, if you'll please come with me, we'll examine your Innocence," Komui said as he began to walk toward the door. After receiving a reassuring smile from Lenalee, Christina followed.

The two finally arrived to a small room with some sort of operating table in the middle of it, which Christina was asked to sit on. _'What's this for?' _the young girl wondered uneasily.

Komui piped up. "Now, would you mind activating your Innocence for me?" Christina nodded and closed her eyes.

The light haired girl willed the energizing sensation to take over her body again. When she opened her eyes, she found her body wound by the glowing, golden rose vine tattoos. Komui eyed the girl, mumbling, "Interesting... Are there any abilities that come with this, Christina?" The young girl nodded once again. She noticed chairs on either side of the room, and, using the golden rose vines that shot from under her long sleeves, lifted them in the air. She willed the vines to contract round the chairs. They did as she wanted, and tightened until the chairs broke into many splintered pieces. Seemingly satisfied with this, the dark haired man allowed Christina to deactivate her Innocence.

"So it seems that your Innocence resides in the necklace you are wearing, which means that it's an Equip-type. Would you mind removing your necklace for me?" Komui asked, but then looked slightly surprised when Christina shook her head.

"I can't," she explained.

"What? Why not?"

"I just... can't. I can feel it in my heart. This necklace will not come off."

"Absurd. Let me see." The beret-wearing man walked around the young girl until he was behind her and brushed her hair away, exposing her neck. "Oh? What's this?" Komui wondered, seeming utterly confused. "The chain of your necklace... It morphs with your spine."

Christina reached her hand around to the back of her neck to find that he was right. Where there should've been some sort of fix that would allow her to remove the necklace, the two sides of the chain seemed to dip into her skin, connecting to her spine at the back of her neck.

"This is quite strange. So yours is a Parasitic-type. How long have you had this necklace, Christina?"

"Since last night," the young girl answered with curiosity. "Why?"

The older man still looked bewildered. "Well, most Exorcists who chance to have Parasitic-type Innocence are born with it. It's usually part of their bodies, like for instance, Allen's arm is his weapon. But yours is like nothing I've ever seen before. It's its own object, but is part of you at the same time. Tell me, just how did you acquire your necklace?"

Christina began to reply. "Well, I was running for my life last night through the alleyways of that city. I was desperately searching for a hiding place when I saw a faint glow coming from a small hole in the ground. I squeezed myself through it to find that it led to a tunnel. At the end of the tunnel, the glow I'd seen from above seemed to brighten. I began to walk toward its source, but soon found myself sprinting toward it. It was almost like it was willing me to go find it. I could feel an irresistible pull radiating from the object. I soon found myself in a large cavern at the end of the tunnel filled with hundreds and hundreds of roses. In the dead center of the tunnel, I found the source of the glow, which was then much brighter. It was a golden rose. Unable to resist the temptation, I reached out and touched the flower. All of a sudden, the flower began to emit a blinding light. The vines of the plant wrapped themselves around my body, the thorns digging into my skin. I could feel a surge of strength and energy. Finally, the vines melted into the wounds they'd caused, and I looked down to find the wounds gone and myself wearing this necklace. That's when Allen showed up, pinning me to the floor by my throat."

Komui seemed to be deep in thought. After several moments, he replied with, "Well, that is certainly interesting. I've never heard of Innocence doing something like that before. However, it seems that you are one of us either way. Welcome to the Order, Christina!" A smile appeared on the man's lips.

"Thanks," Christina replied with a slight smile. _'He seems so nice... So why do I still feel uneasy about this?' _the young girl pondered. Her question was answered when Komui pulled out an unusually large drill with a demonic grin on his face.

"Now for a quick check-up," the man stated, an evil laughter filling his voice. Christina gulped.

"W-what are you going to do with t-that?" she asked, staring wide-eyed at the drill.

"I'm just going to make a few adjustments..." The man chuckled darkly as he stepped toward the terrified girl.

**_…_**

Allen cringed as he heard a scream echo through the building. "Sounds like Christina is getting her "check-up" from Komui..." he said, shuddering as he remembered a similar experience when he'd first arrived.

"Does this mean that she's a Parastic-type?" Lenalee asked the snowy-haired boy, her violet eyes wide with curiosity.

He replied with, "I guess so," when the screams finally stopped. "Well, on the bright side, it didn't last long."

The green-haired girl smiled. "Yeah. She should be heading to Hevlaska's now, I think. Hey, how about we show her to the Cafeteria so she can eat with us when she's done?" Lenalee suggested.

"Sure!" Allen answered with a nod.

**_…_**

Christina was still shaking as she rode the elevator down with Komui. _'Oh my god... I never knew something could be so painful... He's a madman...' _the young girl thought, eying the older man who smiled as if he hadn't just given her the most painful operation ever to be performed with a drill. The elevator slowed to a stop.

"We're here!" the man said cheerfully as Christina walked toward him with shaky legs. "Well, Hevlaska, meet Christina. She's a new Exorcist here."

"Who's Hevlaska-?" Christina began to ask when a giant snake-like creature appeared before her.

"Innocence..." a female voice sounded from the creature. Tentacles suddenly wrapped themselves around a stunned Christina, lifting her into the air. Before she could protest, or say anything for that matter, Komui piped up.

"It's okay, Christina! That's Hevlaska. She's just going to examine your Innocence, okay?"

Christina pondered about whether or not she should take the crazy scientist's word for it, and decided to trust him, realizing that struggling would probably be useless anyway. Hevlaska lifted the young girl closer to her, then leaned down until their foreheads touched.

"12%... 27%... 49%... 78%... 94%. That is her maximum synchronization with her Innocence. 94%," the creature muttered before setting Christina down and releasing her.

"94%!" Komui cheered happily. "That's one of the highest Synchro-rates I've ever seen from a new Exorcist! Good for you, Christina!"

The light haired girl, being able to vaguely understand what this all meant, simply nodded her head. After a short elevator ride back to the floor the two had been on before, Christina walked off, wanting to get away from the psychotic scientist. Soon enough, however, she found herself lost.

She wandered the halls of the large tower, trying to remember the way in which she'd come before, when she bumped into a petite figure. Christina found herself face-to-face with a woman who appeared to be around the same age as Komui with shoulder-length, curly, brown hair.

"I'M SORRY! I'M SORRY!" the woman wailed, tears streaming down her pale cheeks. Christina just stared at her in bewilderment.

_'She's apologizing to me? I'm the one who bumped into her...'_ the light haired girl thought before speaking. "A-ah, it's okay! I'm the one who bumped into you, so I'm the one who should be sorry! Please don't cry!" she said frantically.

The woman seemed slightly comforted by this, and stopped crying. "T-thank you," she stuttered. "I'm sorry for worrying you."

Christina gave the pale woman her best reassuring smile. "It's okay, Miss..."

The woman burst into tears again. "I DIDN'T EVEN TELL YOU MY NAME! HOW COULD I BE SO INCOMPETENT?! I'M SORRY! I'M SORRY!" the woman began apologizing again. Christina sweatdropped.

"It's okay, it's okay! Please don't cry!"

After much sniffing, the dark haired lady stopped crying and gave Christina a small smile. "W-well, I'm Miranda Lotto. I'm an Exorcist here. W-what's your name?"

"I'm Christina Amor. I'm a new Exorcist here. It's nice to meet you, Miranda." The young girl held out her hand with a smile, and Miranda shook it, trembling. Christina then asked, "If you don't mind I asking, how can I get back to the main halls from here? I'm a bit lost." Miranda shook her head with a sigh.

"I don't know. I'm afraid I'm lost as well. I've been here for almost a year, and I still can't find my way around this place. I'M SORRY!"

After about twenty minutes of trying to comfort Miranda, the older woman finally stopped crying. Christina sighed with relief then said "We'll look for the main halls together, okay?" The pale woman nodded, and the two began the search the halls together. It didn't take long before their prayers were answered.

"Christina! We've been looking all over for you!" Lenalee cheerfully exclaimed. "And you found Miranda, too!"

The woman tackled Lenalee with a huge hug. "LENALEE! THANK GOD WE FOUND YOU!" Miranda cried. "CHRISTINA AND I WERE LOST!"

"Really? Well, it's okay now. Follow me!" The pigtail-haired girl led the two lost girls back to the main halls. "Well, here we are!" Miranda showered her with thanks before Lenalee stated, "Allen and I were actually coming to see if Christina wants to come eat with us. Would you like to come, too, Miranda?" The pale woman shook her head.

"I've already eaten, but thank you. Would you mind showing me to my room, though, Lenalee?"

"Of course, Miranda! It's right over there," Lenalee replied, pointing to one of the many doors that lined the wall.

"Oh, thank you, Lenalee, thank you!" Miranda turned to Christina. "I'll see you later then, Christina." The young girl nodded with a smile and the older woman stumbled off to her room, tripping a few times, and finally walked in.

"Well, Christina, you've met Miranda. She can be a bit... unsure... of herself," Lenalee stated, sweatdropping, then smiled. "Well, even though it's late, how about that meal?" Christina nodded, smiling. She hadn't eaten in over a day, and she was starving! "Good! Let's go. Allen should be saving a seat for us in the Cafeteria."

Lenalee led Christina to a large room filled with several dining tables. The two girls walked over to a counter where a girly-looking man smiled down at them.

"Lenalee! Welcome back! Who is your adorable little friend?" the man asked cheerfully.

"This is Christina. Christina, meet Jeryy, our chef here at the order. He can cook anything you want."

"Really?" Christina said, looking up at the man standing behind the counter. Before she knew it, words were spilling out of her mouth. "I want Chicken Fried Rice, cassoulete, 3 Fish Tacos, Lasagna, 2 hamburgers, 8 rice balls, 15 California Rolls, 3 baugettes, Mabu-Tofu, Lamb Pudding, Beef Stew, pommes duchesse, Sweet and Sour Chicken, boudin blanc, Caesar Salad, 5 helpings of curry, spaghetti, Alfredo, escargot, a chocolate cake, crème brûlée, 6 chocolate éclairs, a box of Pocky, 3 crepes, and 20 Mille-feuilles!" Christina listed. The girl blinked with realization as she registered what shed' just said. She looked over to see Lenalee staring at her, jaw dropped.

Jeryy broke the silence. "Right away, cutie! Oh, I like this one! She's gonna be fun to cook for!" the man said as he walked away and quickly prepared the food. Sooner than Christina thought possible, Jeryy had finished and handed the young girl her massive tray of food. After quietly ordering and receiving her food, Lenalee led Christina to a table occupied by Allen.

The younger girl watched as the boy's jaw dropped when he saw the large tray. "Wow! Somebody eats as much as I do?! I never thought I'd see the day!" Allen exclaimed. Christina then noticed the gigantic pile of plates, both empty and not, in front of him. She set down her large tray across from the boy, who then noticed who'd been carrying the tray. "Christina? YOU eat that much?"

Her face reddened. "Not usually... But for some reason, I feel extra hungry today."

Lenalee set her small dish down next to Allen's many plates. "It's probably due to the fact that your Innocence is a Parasitic-type. Those who use Parasitic-type Innocence tend to have very abnormally large appetites to make up for all of the stress that's put on their bodies. Allen eats a lot, too, as you can see," the dark haired girl said, motioning to Allen's many plates. Christina nodded and took a seat. The three began to eat- Lenalee at a normal pace, Allen and Christina at a pace much quicker than should've been possible. All three finished at around the same time, their plates clean.

"She really did it..." Christina heard Lenalee mutter quietly. Allen just flashed the younger girl a friendly smile, causing her to feel a bit less self conscious. After a few moments of silence, Lenalee spoke again in her usual cheerful tone. "Well, let's clean up our dishes and get to bed! It's incredibly late, and we're all exhausted!"

The other two teens nodded eagerly at the thought of sleep and cleaned up. Lenalee and Allen then led Christina back to the main halls. The light haired girl noticed Allen let out a loud yawn.

"I'm going to go back to my room. Goodnight, Lenalee, Christina! I'll see you tomorrow!" he said, then after smiling at the two girls again, ran down the hall and out of sight. Christina couldn't help but watch as the snowy haired boy retreated to his room. 'He's such a nice person...' the girl thought to herself. She was shaken back into reality by Lenalee's chuckle.

"What?" she asked, hoping Lenalee hadn't notice her staring.

"Oh, nothing," Lenalee replied innocently, clearing having noticed. "Well, your room's this way, follow me!" After being led through several corridors, Christina found herself in front of one of the many doors. "Here we are! I noticed that you didn't have a suitcase with you earlier, so I laid out some clothes that were a little bit too small for me but should fit you perfectly in there. I also set you up with some of the basic necessities, like a toothbrush and toothpaste. I hope you find everything comfortable!"

Christina was a bit surprised, but smiled. "Thank you so much, Lenalee!"

The older girl smiled back at her. "Of course! Everybody here is like my family. You're part of my family now, and my family means everything to me. Well, my room is right next door if you need anything, so feel free to ask, okay? Goodnight Christina!" Lenalee said and walked off.

"Goodnight, Lenalee!" Christina called back before entering her room and shutting the door, a bit shaken. _'Family...'_ she thought then pushed the idea to the back of her mind. _'I'll deal with that matter later.' _The young girl looked around the room. Her eyes widened. It was so... comfortable. From the regular-sized bed, to the wooden dresser, to the simple mirror that hung on the wall, everything in the room had a "home" feel to it. Christina then noticed the pile of supplies that Lenalee had left on the bed. After taking the toiletries to the private bathroom attached to the room, Christina inspected the pile of clothes. There was everything from sophisticated dresses to simple nightgowns. Christina grabbed a pair of black, gray, and white pajama shorts and a black tank top before walking back into the bathroom again. After a quick hot shower, she changed into the new attire and discarded the old into a white laundry basket before placing the rest of the clothes into a drawer in the dresser and lying down on the bed.

Christina sighed. _'Am I going to like this place?'_ she wondered. Then she thought of Allen, Lenalee, Miranda, and everybody else who'd been kind to her and smiled. _'It doesn't matter'_ she decided_. 'I can take whatever is thrown at me. I can call this place home.'_ Christina's eyes slowly closed, and she drifted off to sleep.

**_Chapter 7 End_**

**_…_**

**NoName: Yay for a decent-sized chapter! And we finally introduced Komui, Miranda, and Jeryy, so yayz~!  
Christina: WHAT THE HELL KIND OF MEAL WAS THAT?!  
NoName-chan: What do you mean?  
Christina: How the hell did you come up with all those foods?!  
NoName-chan: Oh, that was easy. I just named a bunch of random foods off the top of my head, then, when I remembered that you're supposed to be French, I looked up French foods.  
Road: Well I liked this chapter, although it was a bit boring….  
NoName-chan: Yeah, Sorry about that. This was mostly a filler chapter. The next chapter is actually plot-relevant, but then the next is another filler chapter. THEN it finally gets back to being interesting! I have everything up to chapter 11 written, and I'm currently in the middle of writing chapter 12. I'm having some writer's block at the moment, though, so it may take a while for chapter 12 to get posted, but everything up til then should be up relatively soon.  
Tyki: *Looks around* Where are Allen, Lavi, and Kanda?  
Lenalee: Still suffering the wrath of Komui.  
Tyki: …..Should we go help them?  
Lenalee: *Shrugs*  
Allen, Lavi, Kanda: *Burst into the room, panting, with horrified expressions*  
Kanda: I don't think I've ever seen anything so traumatizing in my life, and my best friend was Alma Karma!  
Road: Wow, that's saying something.  
Lavi: *Crying in the corner*  
NoName-chan: HEY! GET THE HELL OUT OF MY EMO CORNER!  
Christina: ….. Why do you have an emo corner?  
NoName-chan: BECAUSE I'M THE AUTHORESS AND I DO WHAT I WANT, NOW SHUT THE FUCK UP!  
Allen: After that experience, I don't think I'm ever going to sleep again…..  
Lenalee: That'll teach you guys not to rape me.  
Allen and Kanda: BUT WE DIDN'T RAPE YOU!  
Lenalee: … Oh yeah…  
Kanda: Also, WHY THE HELL DIDN'T YOU GUYS COME HELP US?!  
Road: Because we figured you guys could take one for the team.  
Allen: YOU MOTHER DUCKS LEFT ME OUT THERE TO DIE! AND NOW I'M GONNA FFFFFFFFFFFUCK YOU UP!  
NoName-chan: Did anybody get that reference…..? :D  
Road: I did!  
NoName-chan and Road: *Hive five*  
Tyki: … Are we just going to completely ignore the fact that Lavi's still crying in the emo corner?  
Christina: So what did you guys do this weekend?  
Tyki: Seriously, he hasn't moved once in the past ten minutes.  
Lenalee: I went shopping for a new clipboard since I broke my old one on Kanda's head. You?  
Tyki: Guys, I think he might have died….  
Christina: I went out and ate at Ruby Tuesday's with NoName-chan to discuss where to take this story. We still aren't sure, though….  
Tyki: Flies are starting to swarm around him….  
Lenalee: Well, that's not good. How about you guys, NoName-chan and Road?  
Tyki: There's a vulture next to him, too. I think I should go check to see if he's still breathing…..  
NoName-chan: Well, in addition to having Ruby Tuesday's with Christina, I also updated a few of my fanfictions.  
Tyki: Yep, he's dead.  
Road: I spent my weekend playing with Lero and maiming innocent people.  
Tyki: Oh wait….. Nope, he's fine. It's just a coma.  
NoName-chan, Lenalee, Christina, Road: JESUS FUCKING CHRIST, TYKI, SHUT THE HELL UP! WE'RE TRYING TO HAVE A CONVERSATION!  
Tyki: *Sigh* I guess I'll take care of the bunny….. *drags Lavi's body out of the room*  
NoName-chan: *Rolls eyes* God, he's annoying!  
Road: You're telling me! I have to LIVE with him!  
Lenalee: Honestly, guys will never understand the importance of girl talks.  
Christina: They can be so ignorant sometimes!  
Allen: ….. Am I the only one concerned about the fact that Lavi's in a coma?  
Kanda: I'm more concerned about the fact that the girls didn't even notice.  
Allen: Um…. Well, I'm going to go help Tyki take Lavi to the hospital, so Bye! *Leaves*  
Kanda: Oh, so I'm alone with the girls. This shouldn't be too bad.  
NoName-chan, Lenalee, Christina, Road: *Pointless girl talk* "So then she was like…." "Then I was like….." "OH NO YOU DIDN'T!"  
*5 minutes later*  
Kanda: AH! I CAN'T TAKE IT ANYMORE! *Jumps out the window*  
Christina: ….. Oh my god…  
Lenalee: Is he alright?  
NoName-chan: Well, this window is on the 20****th**** floor, so….. No, probably not.  
Lenalee: Well, should I see if I can save him with my Dark Boots?  
Road: … Nah, I'm sure he's fine…  
*Ambulance sirens sound outside*  
NoName-chan: *GASP* THE HORROR! OH NO! WHAT HAVE WE DONE?!  
Christina: What is it, NoName-chan? Are you worried about the guys?  
NoName-chan: What? No. It's just, THERE AREN'T ANY MALES LEFT IN THE BUILDING!  
Komui: AHEM.  
NoName-chan: NONE AT ALL! *Has a nervous breakdown*  
Lenalee: Um….. well, while we take NoName-chan to the hospital, let's go ahead and end this chapter.  
Christina: Agreed.  
Road: Til next time~!**


	8. Chapter 8- The Memory

**NoName-chan: I'm baaaack! I finally recovered from my nervous breakdown in the last chapter, and I'm happy to say that I'm out of the hospital~ As for Lavi and Kanda…..  
Lavi: *moans of pain*  
Kanda: *unconscious and covered head to toe in bandages*  
NoName-chan: …..They're doing just fine~  
Allen: You're evil, you know that?  
NoName-chan: Of course I do. Anyways, after finally waking up, I checked my stories, and OH HOT DAMN~ I got new reviews, favorites, and follows on almost all of my stories in only 4 days! This story alone nearly doubled its reviews! My newest story, the D Gray-Games is doing pretty well, too~! WOW. Thank you all so much~! :D The fact that people even take the time out of their lives to view my stories means a lot to me, so reviews totally make my day! :D  
Lenalee: …..Who are you talking to?  
NoName-chan: The reviewers, obviously.  
Tyki: Lavi and Kanda are almost dead, and you're focusing on REVIEWS?!  
NoName-chan: Duh. As I was saying, you guys are awesome! Also, Catdoggasaurous gets to be my new best friend. She (I'm assuming she's a girl) has reviewed this story 3 times as well as reviewing 3 of my other stories~! So, Catdoggasaurous, if there's anything you want to say in the Author Note for Chapter 9, tell me via PM, 'Kay? ;D  
Road: D: I THOUGHT I WAS YOUR BEST FRIEND!  
NoName-chan: Nope. You've been upgraded to non-related sister.  
Road: :D  
Allen: Wait….. Does that mean…..?  
NoName-chan: Yup! *Skin turns gray, eyes turn golden, and a row of 7 cross-shaped scars appear on my forehead* I'M A NOAH NOW~! :D  
Allen: SHIT. *Tries to jump out the window, but just runs face first into it instead*  
NoName-chan: By the way, we've replaced all the windows with Allen/Kanda/Lavi-Proof glass so that I don't have to pay another hospital bill.  
Allen: BUT I WAS THE ONE WHO PAID THE HOSPITAL BIL-  
NoName-chan: ANYWAYS, yeah. I'm a Noah now.  
Christina: Which Noah are you? O.o  
NoName-chan: I'm NoName-chan, the Noah of Sadisticness.  
Allen: That….. actually makes a lot of sense….  
Kanda: *Groans* No…. more…. Chick flicks….  
Tyki: What's he talking about?  
Lenalee: Good question.  
Allen: Well, Tyki, we left him alone with the girls for 10 whole minutes. Who knows what horrors he experienced in there?  
Tyki: Oh god…  
Christina: Oh, please. It wasn't that bad. We were just discussing how good Lindsey Lohan and Tina Fey were in "Mean Girls."  
Allen and Tyki: *SCREAM. Attempt to jump out the window, but end up on the floor with bruises on their faces.*  
NoName-chan: WHAT DID I JUST TELL YOU?!  
Tyki: *Groan* I thought…. you said….. that the windows….. were just Allen/Kanda/Lavi-Proof?  
NoName-chan: Yeah?  
Tyki: So why…. couldn't I…. get through?  
NoName-chan: Because you were so busy screaming that you completely missed the window and ran into the wall instead -_-  
Tyki: *Looks up to find himself in front of a wall with a Tyki-shaped dent in it* Oh….  
Lenalee: But, wait, isn't his Noah power the ability to pass his body through any substance except Innocence at will? What the hell?  
Tyki: Heh…..  
Road: He's such a dumbass that he forgot to use his power.  
Tyki: Yeah…. Wait, DUMBASS?!  
Road: Moving on. So, yay~! Tyki and I are in this chapter! :D  
Christina: *gapes in horror after reading chapter* OH MY GOD…  
Lenalee: What's her problem?  
NoName-chan: Well, most of this chapter is an explanation of Christina's life before the night where the first chapter started.  
Lenalee: And?  
NoName-chan: Well, let's just say….. She went through some pretty rough shit.  
Christina: *Crying in the corner*  
NoName-chan: *Flips table* GET OUT OF MY EMO CORNER!  
Allen and Lenalee: ….  
Tyki: *Sigh* I'll go make sure she's not dead…  
Road: You do that. So, anyways, when are Lavi and Kanda expected to wake up?  
NoName-chan: I have no clue.  
Lenalee: Well, neither of them are in this chapter, so it could be any time between now and Chapter 9.  
Tyki: SHE'S NOT DEAD! JUST UNCONSCIOUS!  
NoName-chan: OKAY! JUST LAY HER ON ONE OF THE BEDS OR SOMETHING!  
Tyki: OKAY! *Picks up Christina and lays her on an empty bed between Lavi's and Kanda's.  
Road: When do you think she's gonna wake up?  
Lenalee: Probably soon. She's actually in this chapter.  
NoName-chan: Yeah.  
Lenalee: So…..  
Road: *Smirk* You guys thinking what I'm thinking?  
NoName-chan and Lenalee: YEP!  
*5 minutes later*  
Christina: *Still unconscious, but with a whipped cream goatee and "ROAD, LENALEE, AND NONAME-CHAN ARE AWESOME!" and "I LOVE ALLEN!" written in black marker on her face.  
Allen: *Groan* Was the "I love Allen" REALLY necessary?  
Road, Lenalee, NoName-chan: YES.  
Tyki: How is she still unconscious after all that?  
NoName-chan: *Shrugs* I dunno. Must be a heavy sleeper.  
Tyki: *Smirks* Is that so?  
Allen: *Pales* T-Tyki? What are you planning…..?  
NoName-chan: *Grins* Girls, get your cameras ready. This is gonna be good.  
Road and Lenalee: *Grin. Each pull out a video camera*  
Tyki: *Leans down, eyes closed and lips puckered, in front of Christina*  
Christina: *Eyes suddenly shoot wide open. Punches Tyki in the face*  
Tyki: *Goes flying across the room, leaving another Tyki-shaped dent in the wall next to the first one*  
NoName-chan, Road, Lenalee: *Laugh asses off*  
Tyki: *Groan* What…. the hell? I thought you said she was a heavy sleeper?  
NoName-chan: *Grins* Yeah. But I also know that she has a 6****th**** sense when it comes to perverts.  
Christina: *Smirks* You're damn right I do.  
Allen: *GULP* I'm suddenly very happy that I'm not a pervert….  
Tyki: I better warn Lavi when he wakes up…  
Christina: *Stretches out her back* So did I miss anything while I was out?  
Allen: Well…..  
NoName-chan, Road, Lenalee: NOPE~!  
Allen: But didn't you guys-?  
NoName-chan, Road, Lenalee: NOTHING AT ALL~!  
Christina: *Shrugs* Whatever, I'm getting a sandwich. *Leaves the room*  
Allen: …  
Tyki: So when do you think she's gonna notice?  
Road: In 3… 2… 1…  
Christina: *Screams from a few rooms over* NONAME-CHAN, ROAD, LENALEE!  
NoName-chan, Road, Lenalee: *Laugh asses off*  
Christina: *Storms into the room and punches Allen and Tyki in the faces*  
Allen and Tyki: OW! WHAT THE HELL DID YOU PUNCH US FOR?!  
Christina: Because I'm mad at NoName-chan, Road, and Lenalee for messing up my face!  
Allen and Tyki: BUT WHY DID YOU PUNCH US WHEN THEY DID IT?!  
Christina: So, whose idea was this?!  
Allen and Tyki: DON'T AVOID THE QUESTION!  
NoName-chan, Road, Lenalee: We all came up with it!  
Christina: I hate you all.  
NoName-chan: Oh, come on, don't lie! If it had been one of us that had passed out, you would've done the same thing.  
Christina: Yeah, I guess you're right. Hold on, let me go wash this stuff off of my face. *Leaves room*  
Allen: She still didn't explain why she punched us when you guys are the ones that pranked her!  
NoName-chan: Because.  
Allen: Because why?!  
NoName-chan: BECAUSE I'M THE AUTHORESS AND I FUCKING SAID SO, NOW SHUT THE FUCK UP OR I'M BRINGING OUT THE SHOVEL!  
Allen: *Mouth snaps shut*  
Tyki: *Moans in pain* I'm being so abused today…  
NoName-chan: *Knocks Tyki out with shovel* I SAID SHUT IT!  
Allen: *YELP*  
NoName-chan: *Knocks Allen out with shovel* NO YELPING!  
Christina: *Walks back into the room, face now clean, eating a sandwich. Gapes when she sees Allen and Tyki on the floor and me with the shovel of death* JESUS FUCKING CHRIST I WAS GONE FOR TWO MINUTES! WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED?!  
Road: Allen whined, Tyki complained, NoName-chan hit them over the head with the shovel, you walked in, here we are.  
Christina: *Sigh* Can somebody at least move them onto beds so that they don't get blood all over the floor?  
Road: Sure. KOMUI!  
Komui: *Walks in* Yeah?  
Lenalee: Move Allen and Tyki onto beds!  
Komui: OF COURSE~! ANYTHING AT ALL FOR MY PRECIOUS LENALEE~! *Moves Allen and Tyki onto empty beds* ANYTHING ELSE~?  
Lenalee: No. LEAVE.  
Komui: *Sobs* BUT LENALEE-!  
NoName-chan: *Throws Komui out the window* GET THE FUCK OUT OF MY AUTHOR NOTE ROOM!  
Christina and Lenalee: *Gape*  
Road: *Laughs*  
Lenalee: I-Is he okay….?  
*Sirens sound*  
Road: Yup, he's fine.  
Christina: Anyways, since all of the guys are now unconscious, let's go ahead and end this.  
NoName-chan: Agreed. Someone do the Disclaimer.  
Road: Lenalee?  
Lenalee: NoName-chan does not own DGM.**

**_…_**

_"Come on, Christina, it's just a little further," he said to her as she stumbled, gasping for breath. They had been walking for over an hour, and her feet ached._

_"Where are we going, Daddy?" the small child asked the man, who smiled at her warmly._

_"It's a surprise," he told her in a gentle tone, holding her hand firmly in his. She continued to walk with him, deciding that she could wait a little longer. 'What does Daddy want to show me?' the little girl wondered as her and her father continued to trek up the grassy hill. This walk continued for what felt like hours to the young girl until the man finally stopped next to a large Oak Tree. The child's mouth fell open. A few feet away, at the very peak of the rather large hill, stood a beautiful stone statue of an angel holding a rose. The statue itself was surrounded by a bramble of white roses, making it seem even more angelic._

_"Wow..." the young girl finally managed to mutter after staring at the statue for quite some time, causing the kind man next to her to chuckle._

_"It's quite something, isn't it, Christina?" he asked his daughter, who eagerly nodded her head._

_"I-it's amazing..." she mumbled, barely audible. "I wish Mommy and Corin could see it..." the girl sighed. Her mother had been away for a little over a year now to take care of her ill aunt in Italy. The little girl's older brother, Corin, had gone with her. Meanwhile, the 7-year-old girl had remained in France with her father._

_"I think they can see it," the man replied to the girl, causing her face to form an expression of confusion._

_"What do you mean?" she asked in bewilderment. The man smiled at her and was about to reply when another voice rang through the air._

_"Hey, Chris, wipe that dumb expression off your face, will you?" the voice taunted mockingly. The brown haired girl turned around to the source of the voice, and her face immediately lit up into a smile of pure joy. Standing next to the Oak Tree, an 11-year-old boy stood with a mischievous grin on his face. Fluffy blonde bangs partially covered his bright green eyes, which shined playfully._

_"CORIN!" the young girl squealed in excitement, tackling her older brother in a hug. The boy simply laughed and hugged his sister back._

_"Don't I get a hug, ma fleur?" a heavily French-accented voice asked from behind the tree. The young girl's grin grew even wider when a softy smiling middle-aged woman stepped out from behind the Oak. The woman's beautiful, curly light brown hair had grown since the last time the young girl had seen her and now reached a few inches beyond the woman's shoulders. The beautiful woman's warm amber eyes sparkled lovingly as she walked toward the other 3 people._

_"MOMMY!" the young girl shrieked in happiness and dismounted her brother to wrap her arms around the woman's waist. The kind-looking woman chucked and petted the child's shoulder-length light brown hair affectionately._

_"Emeline!" a deep voice called out, and the woman looked up to see a man with similar coloring as the young boy smiling down at her. Her lips broke into a large smile._

_"Frédéric!" the man's wife called to him, her lovely accent gliding over the word perfectly. The young girl stepped back with a smile and allowed her loving parents to share a gentle kiss. The blonde boy made a face of mock disgust, causing his younger sister to giggle and punch his arm playfully. The boy responded to this with a mischievous grin and playfully tugged a lock of his sister's hair. The two began a childish play fight, each of them laughing cheerfully, while the adults looked down on their children with tender smiles. Soon enough, the rough little game dissipated, and the family sat down under the tree and shared tales of their past year. None of their smiles broke even once._

_After what felt like hours, the four cheerful family members drifted off into a peaceful silence, admiring the beautiful statue and enjoying each other's companies._

_The sun made its way across the sky and was setting before the family knew it. The four watched the golden orb go down, the twilight glittering in each of their eyes, until finally, they saw nothing but a glowing moon and shining stars._

_It was like a dream for the little girl. It had been the most beautiful day of her entire life. She leaned her head on her brother's warm shoulder, beginning to succumb to the inviting allure of sleep._

_But that's where everything went wrong._

_The little girl awoke maybe an hour after she'd fallen asleep to the sound of eerie footsteps. She opened her heavy eyelids to see two dark shapes approaching her._

_"Hello? May I help you?" the young girl heard her father ask, a slight hint of fatigue in his voice._

_"As a matter of fact, you can," a deep voice answered. "Would you mind if we took a quick look of that lovely daughter of yours?"_

_Out of the corner of her eye, the child saw her father eye the dark shapes skeptically but slowly respond with, "That's fine..."_

_The smaller of the two shapes leisurely strolled over to the young girl and squatted down next to her. The child heard a girl's voice ask, "Would you mind opening up your eyes a little bit more?" The little girl opened her eyes a little more, and was able to make out the figure looming in front of her._

_It was a girl looking to be about 13 years old with dark blue spiky hair and deep purple eyes. Although the older girl put on a façade of innocence, the child could feel the danger that loomed in her dark eyes. The older girl grinned._

_"Why, what beautiful golden eyes you have, little girl! Would you mind telling me your name?"_

_The child trembled, but managed to mutter, "C-Christina Amor."_

_"Christina, huh? Well, I suppose it's as good a name as any. Well, little one, my name is Road Kamelot, and this is my brother, Tyki Mikk," the ominous girl said, motioning to the finely dressed man behind her. "We belong to a family known as "the Family of Noah." And guess what, little one?"_

_"W-what?"_

_"You have golden eyes. You're one of us, my dear little sister. Welcome to your new family."_

_"B-but I already h-have a f-family," the youngest child stated, visibly shaking under the stranger's stare. The blue haired girl grinned a grin that could easily give anybody nightmares._

_"Oh? Is that so? Are these people around you this "family" of yours?"_

_"Y-yes..."_

_"I see. Well, then, I guess we'll have to take care of this problem, won't we?" The girl picked up the younger's brother by the back of his shirt. "This is your brother, I presume, Christina? He's such a little angel, isn't he? I wonder what he'd look like," a sharp candle appeared in the girl's hand. "As an angel." And with one swift movement, the candle penetrated the young boy's heart._

_The little girl sat there for a few moments, frozen in shock. Her surroundings were all blurry. All she could see was the glazed-over expression on her brother's face and the candle that had so easily lodged itself in his heart. Blood sprinkled from the boy's limp body onto her face. The girl saw as blood pooled around the blond child's chest, staining his innocent body with the scarlet substance. The older girl released the boy's collar, and his limp body crashed to the ground. The emerald green grass soon became a ruby red, and the little girl screamed at the top of her lungs, tears streaming down her face mingling with her brother's blood._

_She heard her mother scream and her father yell, "CORIN!" The sadistic girl just smirked._

_"Now he can fly with the angels," the girl stated with a sickening grin. Suddenly, the older girl's skin turned a dark gray. The young child looked up to find that the stranger's purple eyes were now a fierce gold. A line of cross-shaped scars lined her forehead. She smiled at Christina in a menacing way and said, "Don't grieve, little one. You'll have new brothers and sisters soon enough." The dark skinned girl began to reach toward the frightened child. The younger girl squeezed her eyes shut._

_When she didn't feel a grip, the little girl opened her eyes to find her mother standing in front of her, shielding her from the golden-eyed demon. The girl just chuckled._

_"Oh? And is this your mommy, Christina? Is she your "savior?" Well, let's see how she takes the death of a "savior."" All around the demonic girl, more sharp candles began to appear, floating. With a snap of the girl's fingers, the points immediately faced the beautiful woman. Finally, with a point of the blue haired girl's index finger, the candles flew toward the child's mother._

_The little girl hardly had enough time to scream, "NO!" before her mother was pinned to the large Oak tree. The child slowly looked up before gasping in pain and horror at the sight of her mother. The beautiful woman was suspended above by her wrists, which had candles impaled through them. Another candle pinned her feet together, and a last penetrated the woman's heart. She was pinned to the tree like Jesus was to the cross. A blank expression shaped her once joyful features, and her head hung limp._

_"MOMMY!" the child screamed in agony as her mother's blood poured down, showering her like rain. The gray skinned girl began to laugh insanely._

_"Look at our dear savior now!" the girl laughed._

_"EMELINE!" the little girl's father screamed in pure pain. The blue haired girl then looked to the man, grinning evilly._

_"You have quite the loving heart, now don't you? Oi, Tyki, why don't we see this heart for ourselves?" The well dressed man then walked over. The little girl shook in fear as his skin turned gray and his eyes piercing gold. The cross-shaped scars appeared on his forehead._

_The man stood in front of the child's dear father, then, to the little girl's shock and pain, reached his hand straight into the man's chest. The child could only watch as her father's eyes shot open in shock, powerless to do anything. He coughed up blood and his eyes glazed over. The golden-eyed man pulled his hand from the girl's father's chest, holding something red and bloody- his heart. Tears began to run down the child's face as she watched her loving father's- now lifeless and limp- body collapse to the ground._

_The dark skinned man grinned a grin that may have been even more frightening than the blue haired girl's. He then dropped the heart of the little girl's dear father as if it were nothing. The bloody organ rolled down the hill to the tree, where it collided with the lone child's knee as she sat on the ground, shaking in fear, trauma, and agony. She then couldn't hold it in anymore. The little girl screamed and cried at the top of her lungs. She gripped the sides of her head and bent down in agony. The two dark skinned people simple chuckled sadistically at the girl's screams and began to walk toward her._

_"Now that that bothersome "family," as you called it, is gone, you can join your true family," the blue haired girl stated._

_The little girl was shaking. She couldn't think straight, she didn't know what to do! She couldn't do anything but scream and cry as these monsters walked toward her._

_Suddenly, she heard a faint voice._

_"C-Chris..." it mumbled. The girl looked down to find the face of her brother, shakily looking up at her. "R-run..." he told her."You n-need to r-run. Get away f-from here. N-no matter what, n-never give u-up. K-keep pushing f-forward. N-now g-go. I l-love you, C-Chris," he finished before his eyes closed._

_The young girl shakily stood to her feet and began to run. She didn't look back, but the bloody scene was clear as a picture in her memory. She didn't stop, though. She continued to run._

_Behind her, she heard the chuckles of the cold-hearted murderers. She heard the girl's voice call after her. "You can run all you want, but you'll never escape. We'll never forget you, Christina Amor!"_

_The little girl ran and ran until she reached a forest of trees. She didn't look back even once as she descended into the darkness._

**_…_**

Christina woke up screaming with tears running down her face. Once she remembered where she was, she finally stopped and curled up into a ball, panting and shaking.

Why had she dreamt that? Why did she have to relive the worst night of we life? _'Mom... Dad... Corin...'_ she thought, and the tears resumed.

She wished that it had just been a dream. That she could've just woken up to find that it wasn't real. But, she remembered it all too clearly. That had been the night that the Noah Family discovered her. The night that they'd killed her family. The night that this hellish nightmare of a life had truly begun.

The light haired girl heard a knock on the door, and pulled herself from the comfort of the pillow and blankets to go open it. She was met with the two worried eyes of a concerned Lenalee in the pitch black darkness of the hallway.

"Christina? Are you okay? I heard you scream," the dark haired girl asked.

"Y-yeah... I'm f-fine... Just a bad dream" Christina lied.

However Lenalee saw right through her act. "No. You aren't fine. Tell me what's wrong."

The younger girl sighed and stepped aside, allowing Lenalee to enter, before sitting on the bed again. The older girl pulled a chair around to Christina's bedside and took her seat.

"Now," Lenalee demanded, "what's wrong?"

"I-I had a nightmare..." Christina said, shaking.

"What about?" the dark haired girl asked, staring into the other's eyes, which ached with tears.

After several moments, the light haired girl finally responded. "About the night that the Noahs killed my family."

Lenalee was silent. Christina guessed that she'd honestly not expected that response at all. Finally, she spoke. "What happened?"

Christina explained her dream in depth, and by the time she was done, Lenalee looked utterly horrified. The light haired girl had expected this reaction, and gave her time to let it sink in.

"T-that's horrible..." she finally stated. The younger girl simply responded with a small nod, expecting the other to leave after hearing of her traumatizing experience. However, Christina was taken aback when she received a hug instead. "I can't believe you were so strong!" Lenalee exclaimed, holding the smaller girl tight.

"S-strong?" Christina questioned, dumbstruck. She had just sat there as everybody she loved was taken from her. She did nothing but watched. She wasn't strong. In the end, she'd just run away.

"Yes, strong," the older girl continued. "Even after watching something as horrifying as that happen before your very eyes, you still had the strength to move on. You managed to take the solitude of being alone, the heartbreak of losing those you love, and the struggle of carrying yourself along, all at such a young age. I don't thing I've ever met anybody as strong as you, Christina."

The younger girl was frozen. She couldn't believe the words that had just passed through her ears. "Lenalee..." she muttered, but then just burst into tears again. She cried into the dark haired girl's shoulder for what felt like hours, when Lenalee spoke again.

"It's okay now, Christina. You aren't alone anymore. Me, and everybody here at the Order, we'll be your family." At this, the light haired girl sniffled, then sat up again, looking into Lenalee's eyes with a grateful smile on her face.

"Thank you, Lenalee. Thank you so much." The older girl smiled.

"Of course. That's what family's for."

After what may have been another hour of crying, Christina convinced Lenalee that'd she'd be okay, and the dark haired girl returned to her own room. Although she knew that she wouldn't be able to sleep, she stared at the darkness of the ceiling.

_'"No matter what, never give up. Keep pushing forward." Those were the words that Corin told me. And I will. I won't stop fighting. No matter what.'_

**_Chapter 8 End_**

**_…_**

**NoName-chan: WOO~! Chapter 8 complete~! It's shorter than chapter 7, but eh. Just wait 'til chapter 10. I promise, the chapters get WAY longer at chapter 10.  
Christina: *Sobs* Why was my life so traumatic? T_T  
NoName-chan: Because… I dunno. I just felt like it.  
Christina: You're so cruel…..  
NoName-chan: ANYWAYS, we're finally all back in the Author Note room…  
Allen, Kanda, Lavi, Tyki: *Unconscious on beds, moaning in pain*  
Road and Lenalee: *Playing cards on the floor*  
Christina: *Crying in the emo corner*  
NoName-chan: *Flips another table* GET THE FUCK OUT OF MY EMO CORNER ASDFGHJKLAUAGAHUUGHUIUUAUIAH!  
Christina, Road, Lenalee: ….  
Road: …..Geez, what is it with you and the emo corner?  
Christina: *Sobs some more*  
Lenalee: *Looks around* Hey, where's Komui?...  
NoName-chan: That is none of your concern.  
Lenalee: *Gulps* Should I be concerned….?  
Road: Nah, I'm sure he's fine….  
*MEANWHILE*  
Komui: *Tied up in the Janitor's closet, crying*  
*BACK WITH THE IMPORTANT PEOPLE*  
Lenalee: *GROAN* I'M SO BOOOOOOORED! When are the guys going to wake up?!  
NoName-chan: *Shrugs* I have no idea.  
Road: Hm….. Maybe we should wake them up. *Grins* Hey, NoName-chan, you thinking what I'm thinking?  
NoName-chan: *Smirks* Hell yeah I am.  
*5 minutes later*  
Lenalee: *Gulp* A-are you guys SURE that this is a good idea?  
NoName-chan: *Rolls eyes, grinning* Of course it is. Honestly, Lenalee! You worry too much!  
Road: Okay, on the count of 3! 1… 2… 3!  
NoName-chan and Road: *Blow the airhorns we're holding right into the guys' ears*  
Allen, Kanda, Lavi, Tyki: *SCREAM. Jump 6 ft. into the air, hitting their heads on the ceiling before landing back on their beds, shaking with their eyes wide*  
NoName-chan and Road: *Laugh asses off*  
Allen, Kanda, Lavi, Tyki: WHAT THE HELL?!  
NoName-chan: You guys have been unconscious through the ENTIRE FUCKING CHAPTER!  
Allen: AND WHOSE FAULT IS THAT?!  
Lavi: Wait a minute….. THE ENTIRE CHAPTER?! HOW LONG HAVE I BEEN OUT?!  
Road: Since the End Note of Chapter 7.  
Lavi: Well, what note are we on now?  
Road: The End Note of Chapter 8.  
Lavi: WHAT?!  
NoName-chan: JESUS FUCKING CHRIST, STOP YELLING! WE CAN HEAR YOU!  
Lavi: Well, what did I miss?  
Road: Well, the girls and I didn't even notice, Tyki dragged you to the hospital, Allen joined him at some point, the girls and I discussed some awesome chick flicks we've seen, Kanda decided to jump out the window for some reason, NoName-chan had a nervous breakdown, we moved onto Chapter 8, NoName-chan finally woke up, she became a Noah, Tyki and Allen attempted to jump out the window but failed, Christina passed out, Lenalee, NoName-chan, and I drew on Christina's face, Tyki tried to kiss Christina, she woke up, punched Tyki in the face, made a sandwich, punched Allen and Tyki in the faces, left the room, Allen whined, Tyki complained, NoName-chan hit them over the heads with a shovel, they passed out, Christina walked in, Komui put Allen and Tyki onto empty beds, Lenalee told him to piss off, Komui whined, NoName-chan threw him out the window, Chapter 8 happened, Christina started crying in the emo corner, Lenalee and I played cards, you, Kanda, Allen, and Tyki were all still unconscious, Komui's missing, NoName-chan and I woke you guys up with airhorns, you flipped out, here we are.  
Lavi: WOW. That explanation was WAY longer than I expected it to be.  
Road: And that's just the SUMMARY.  
Lavi: So, wait, Tyki tried to kiss Christina while she was unconscious?  
Tyki: Yup.  
Lavi: GOOD FOR YOU, BRO! *High fives Tyki*  
Tyki: *Smirks* Yup. Oh, but Lavi, BEWARE. She apparently has a 6****th**** sense when it comes to perverts.  
Lavi: *Looks at the two Tyki-shaped dents on the wall* I can tell…  
Kanda: *Growls and pulls out Mugen* Give me one good reason that I shouldn't slice you all to pieces right now.  
NoName-chan: *Grins* Because I can use THIS! *Holds up something*  
Kanda: *Pales and quickly sheathes his katana*  
Allen: *Gapes* OH MY GOD. What the hell did you show him?  
NoName-chan: This. *Holds out a DVD copy of "Mean Girls"*  
Allen: *Pales* Y-you're evil…  
NoName-chan: HEY! IT'S A GOOD MOVIE!  
Kanda: *Sitting next to Christina in the emo corner*  
NoName-chan: ASDFGHJKLAUAGAHAUIAGHAAUGH GET THE HELL OUT OF MY EMO CORNER! *Flips Tyki's bed*  
Tyki: AH! *Get's flung into the wall, leaving a third Tyki-shaped dent*  
Road: *Gapes* JESUS FUCKING CHRIST, HOW THE HELL WAS SHE STRONG ENOUGH TO FLIP THAT?!  
Allen: YEAH, THAT THING HAS A METAL BEDFRAME-  
Road: No, not the bed, you dumbass! HOW THE HELL WAS SHE STRONG ENOUGH TO FLIP TYKI?! HE'S A TOTAL FATASS!  
Tyki: Standing right here…..  
Road: Well, I guess flipping him wouldn't be all that hard since his head is hollow.  
Tyki: I'm still RIGHT HERE.  
Road: Plus, his hair looks awful today.  
Tyki: Okay, that one wasn't even on topic!  
Christina: *Finally out of the emo corner* Yeah, that was about as random as the fact that NoName-chan had to sing a song about bananas while at Cheerleading Camp.  
NoName-chan: Which reminds me, I've decided to do a little favor for my dear reviewer, Candyslayergirl. *Rips off Kanda's clothes* FANSERVICE~!  
Road, Lenalee, Christina, Tyki, Allen: *Gape in shock*  
Kanda: *Gapes at his own nakedness*  
NoName-chan: *Takes pictures*  
Lavi: …Damn, Yuu-chan, you're hot~!  
Christina, Tyki, Allen: *Gape even more at Lavi*  
Road: *Laughs ass off*  
Lenalee: *Attempts to stop nosebleed*  
Kanda: Baka Usagi, you die today. *Pulls out Mugen*  
Lavi: *YELP*  
NoName-chan: *Knocks out Lavi with shovel* WHAT DID I SAY ABOUT YELPING IN THE START NOTE?!  
Allen: HE WASN'T AWAKE IN THE START NOTE.  
NoName-chan: Oh yeah….. um….. well….. *knocks Allen out with shovel* SHUT UP!  
Road: NO, NONAME-CHAN, NO! STOP OR YOU'LL KILL ALL OF OUR MALES AGAIN!  
NoName-chan: *GASP* YOU'RE RIGHT! *Puts shovel away*  
Kanda: *Looks down at himself* Damn, the usagi's right! I AM hot!  
NoName-chan and Lenalee: *Nosebleeds* We know~  
Tyki: My question is why the hell Christina mentioning the Cheerleading Camp banana song reminded NoName-chan of this…..  
NoName-chan: BECAUSE I'M THE AUTHORESS AND I DO WHAT I WANT, NOW SHUT THE FUCK UP! Plus, Kanda's hot~  
Road: Yeah, he's nice, but I'm more into Allen.  
Christina: Wait, isn't Allen unconscious?  
Road: *Grins* Yup. *Drags Allen's limp body out of the room*  
Christina: *Gulps* D-Do you think he'll be okay?...  
Tyki: Probably, but I wouldn't count on him still being a virgin by the time the next chapter starts….  
Christina: *Eyes widen* OH GOD…  
Tyki: Yup. The horrible truth of what happens when you leave Road alone with somebody she likes…..  
Christina: I'll go save Allen…  
Tyki: *GASP* So you actually care about Allen after all?  
Christina: What? No. He owes me 10 bucks.  
Tyki: *Sighs* Good enough…. I'll go with you.  
Christina and Tyki: *Leave room*  
NoName-chan: *Still taking pictures of the naked Kanda*  
Kanda: *Now doing sexy poses*  
Lenalee: *Unconscious from nosebleed*  
Lavi: *Still unconscious*  
NoName-chan: *Smirks at (now printed) photos* Alright, that'll be enough. You can put your clothes back on now.  
Kanda: 'Kay. *Puts clothes back on*  
NoName-chan: *Gives the photos of naked Kanda to Candyslayergirl* There you go, my lovely reviewer~!  
Candyslayergirl: *Whatever the fuck her response might be*  
NoName-chan: Alrighty then. Now, I'd like to take all of my lovely reviewers, favoriters, and followers out for milkshakes as a celebration of this story's recent success~! Kanda, you're coming, too.  
Kanda: *Growls* Why should I?  
NoName-chan: DON'T MAKE ME BRING OUT THE "MEAN GIRLS."  
Kanda: *YELP* OKAY, OKAY, ANYTHING AT ALL! JUST DON'T MAKE ME WATCH ANY CHICK FLICKS!  
NoName-chan: *Smiles* Awesome! Now, let's all go get those milkshakes~! :D  
NoName-chan, Kanda, Reviewers, Favoriters, and Followers: *Go out for milkshakes while Kanda nearly gets mauled to death by all of you Kanda fangirls***


	9. Chapter 9- The Black Side

**NoName-chan: WWWAAAAAHHHHH! I'M SO SORRY! I HAVEN'T UPDATED IN, LIKE, A MONTH! It's just that, school started up 2 weeks ago, so I've been too busy to even work on my fics. And then the few times that I've gotten the chance to update, I've had Writer's Block. The only reason I'm even able to update now is because I had to stay home sick today T_T  
Lenalee: Awww, it's okay, NoName-chan! ^^  
Road: Yeah, it isn't a problem at all~  
Tyki: Wait, didn't she just say that she's SICK?!  
Lenalee: Yeah?  
Tyki: THEN WHY IS SHE HERE IN THE AUTHOR NOTE ROOM WITH US INSTEAD OF BEING AT HOME?! O.O  
NoName-chan: *Throws a random sandwich at Tyki's face* BECAUSE I'M THE AUTHORESS AND I DO WHAT I WANT! Plus, I'm feeling better now~  
Tyki: *Whimpers*  
NoName-chan: Anyways, I'd like to thank all of my fabulous reviewers, favoriters, and followers for their support~! This story is doing way better than I thought it would! This thing has over 2,000 views, too! Thank you all so much! I'd also like to thank everyone who have supported my other stories. Especially those who have supported my newest fic, D Gray-Show. I do not know why, but I really like that story~!  
Lavi, Tyki: WE DON'T!  
Allen: *Cries in the emo corner*  
NoName-chan: *Flips table* GET THE FUCK OUT OF MY EMO CORNER! AAUAGAHAGUAGASUSHUAGAUSHDWERMGCMTUGCNX43CMHXMCGHJH U4C5  
Tyki: …  
Lavi: What's wrong with Allen, anyway?  
Tyki: Road raped him in the Endnote of Chapter 8, remember?  
Lavi: WHEN DID THAT HAPPEN?! O_O  
NoName-chan: *Hits Tyki over the head with the shovel* HE WAS UNCONSCIOUS WHEN THAT HAPPENED, YOU DIPSHIT!  
Tyki: Oh yeah…. Well, anyways, what happened was…..  
****_*Flashback*_****  
Road: Yeah, he's nice, but I'm more into Allen.  
Christina: Wait, isn't Allen unconscious?  
Road: *Grins* Yup. *Drags Allen's limp body out of the room*  
Christina: *Gulps* D-Do you think he'll be okay?...  
Tyki: Probably, but I wouldn't count on him still being a virgin by the time the next chapter starts….  
Christina: *Eyes widen* OH GOD…  
Tyki: Yup. The horrible truth of what happens when you leave Road alone with somebody she likes…..  
Christina: I'll go save Allen…  
Tyki: *GASP* So you actually care about Allen after all?  
Christina: What? No. He owes me 10 bucks.  
Tyki: *Sighs* Good enough…. I'll go with you.  
Christina and Tyki: *Leave room*  
Christina: Okay, so where might Road have gone?  
Tyki: Isn't it obvious?  
Christina: *Eyes widen upon realization* Oh my god…  
Christina and Tyki: *Sprint away*  
*At McDonald's*  
Christina and Tyki: *Arrive, panting, and immediately go to the Little kid playset*  
Christina: *Gapes in horror at the scene*  
Road: *molesting one very naked Allen on the slides*  
Allen: *Still unconscious, but has duck tape over his mouth and ropes tying his hands and feet together*  
Dozens of small children: *Watching the scene while throwing dollars at Road in encouragement*  
Christina and Tyki: WHAT THE HELL? O.O  
Road: *looks at them* Oh, hello~  
Christina: Of all the places to rape Allen in his sleep, you choose THE PLAYSET AT MCDONALD'S?!  
Tyki: YEAH, WHY MCDONALD'S? YOU COULD'VE GONE TO CHICK-FIL-A!  
Christina: *Facepalm* I meant, WHY IN FRONT OF DOZENS OF KIDS?!  
Road: Because this is probably the last place the Police are going to look for a rapist. Plus, the manager doesn't mind, and the kids love it~!  
Christina: *Sighs* Ok, whatever, but we're going to have to take you away from Allen. Rape is horrible for Ratings.  
Road: *Eyes narrow* Not happening. Kids, ATTACK!  
Children: *Eyes turn a demonic red and teeth grow long and pointed*  
Christina and Tyki: WHAT THE FUCK?!  
Children: *Start growling and running towards Christina and Tyki*  
Christina and Tyki: *YELP. Run for their lives*  
Children: *Chase after them*  
Road: *Smirks and continues where she left off with Allen*  
Allen: *Groans. Eyes begin to open*  
Road: Oh, good morning, Allen~  
Allen: *Eyes shoot wide. Starts thrashing*  
Road: *Duck tapes him to the slide* Oh, no you don't! Now, *Grins* Where was I?  
Allen: *Whimpers in fear of his life and virginity*  
*MEANWHILE WITH CHRISTINA AND TYKI*  
Christina: WHAT…. *pant* THE HELL…. *pant* IS WITH…. *pant* THESE KIDS?!  
Tyki: I…. *pant* DON'T KNOW…. *pant* IT MIGHT…. *pant* HAVE TO DO…. *pant* WITH ALL THE MCDONALD'S THEY EAT!  
Children: *Growl and Snarl viciously*  
Christina and Tyki: *Yelp and sprint faster as they continue to run in circles around the McDonald's restaurant*  
NoName-chan and Kanda: *Walk in, followed by several fangirls.*  
Christina and Tyki: *Crash into them*  
NoName-chan: OOMPH-?! WHAT THE HELL IS YOUR PROBLE- Oh, hey, Christina.  
Christina: NONAME-CHAN?! WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?!  
NoName-chan: Buying milkshakes for the fans with Kanda. What about you?  
Christina: Tyki and I were trying to save Allen, but Road sent a bunch of Demonic Children after us!  
NoName-chan: What Demonic Childre- *sees horde of children running towards us* HOLY SHIT!  
Christina and Tyki: *Whimper* PLEASE HELP US!  
NoName-chan: It's okay, it's okay, calm down. I've dealt with worse.  
Tyki: WORSE?! WHEN DID YOU DEAL WITH WORSE?!  
NoName-chan: *Face darkens* That one time to Hardee's….  
Christina and Tyki: O.O  
NoName-chan: Anyways, the point is, I know how to deal with this. Just do exactly as I tell you…..  
*5 minutes later*  
NoName-chan: Okay, is everyone ready? Good. Now, GO!  
Christina and Tyki: *Stop running from the children and turn to face them*  
Children: *Continue running toward them*  
Christina and Tyki: HEY, LOOK AT THIS! *Each throw a Happy Meal across the restaurant*  
Children: *Smell the chicken nuggets and immediately chase after the Happy Meals instead*  
NoName-chan: NOW!  
Kanda: *Uses Mugen to cut a rope, releasing a large metal cage on top of the children*  
Children: *Realize they're trapped and start growling and hissing, but cannot break the cage*  
Christina and Tyki: *Panting* Oh thank god….. Thanks, NoName-chan!  
NoName-chan: No problem. Now, *looks at Kanda and the fangirls* let's go get those Milkshakes~!  
NoName-chan, Kanda, and fangirls: *walk over to the Ordering Counter*  
Christina: Now, let's go save Allen!  
Christina and Tyki: *run back to the kids' area*  
*AT THE PLAYSET*  
Christina and Tyki: *Arrive. Gape at the scene*  
Allen: *Crying in the corner, naked and terrorized*  
Road: *Smirking while adjusting her skirt*  
Christina: OH GOD, WE'RE TOO LATE!  
Road: *Grins* Damn straight~!  
Tyki: So…. Allen's not a virgin anymore?  
Christina: I'm afraid not.  
Tyki: Oh god…  
NoName-chan: *Walks into the room with a milkshake* Hey, guys, we finally got our milksha- *Sees the scene* WHAT HAPPENED?  
Christina: We didn't get here in time….  
NoName-chan: *Exasperated sigh* Whatever. Anyways, we got our milkshakes and now we're going back to the NoName-chan Fanfiction Co. building. You guys coming?  
Road: Of course~!  
Christina and Tyki: *Shrugs* Well, we failed at the task we came here to complete anyways, so we might as well….  
Allen: *Rocking back in forth in a traumatized state*  
NoName-chan: …..I'll take that as a "yes." Now, let's go~! *Grabs Allen by the hair and drags him away*  
Kanda, Road, Christina, and Tyki: *follow*  
****_*End of flashback*_****  
Lavi: So, wait, Road raped Allen while Demonic McDonald's Children chased Christina and Tyki around?  
Tyki: Pretty much.  
Lavi: Wow…..  
NoName-chan: *Hits them with my Crack-fic Shovel* STOP TALKING! Anyways, I haven't yet received any notice from Catdoggasaurous about saying something in the Author Notes, so she won't be saying anything today. But the option is still open to her if she decides that she wants to say something! I'm also opening this option up to WinterPrentice, myangelicladyofdarkness, and Magicsinger (though I'm not sure if she reads this story or not….) for helping me think up Dares, Questions, Tortures, and Randomness for D Gray-show. Oh, and this option is also open to Pineapplebombgirl for reviewing 4 times~! ^^  
Tyki: Geez, you're letting a lot of people into the Author Notes -.-  
NoName-chan: So? *Shoots him a death glare* Do you have a problem with that?  
Tyki: *YELP* N-NO  
NoName-chan: *Hits Tyki over the head with the shovel* WHAT DID I TELL YOU ABOUT YELPING IN THE PREVIOUS CHAPTER?!  
Tyki: *unconscious*  
Christina: *Sigh* We're only two minutes in, and NoName-chan has already brained someone with a shovel…  
Lavi: *gasp* OH MY GOD, IT'S CHRISTINA!  
Christina: Well, no shit. -.-  
Lavi: Well…. It's just, you haven't said anything yet today…..  
Christina: *rolls eyes* That's because I was still recovering from the horrors I experienced in the previous Author Notes.  
Tyki: *Suddenly wakes up* HORRORS?! THERE ARE DENTS SHAPED LIKE ME ON THE WALL! WHAT HORRORS HAVE YOU BEEN PUT THROUGH?!  
Christina: I had to wake up to your ugly face above me.  
Road and Lenalee: OOOOOOHHHH SNAP~!  
Tyki: *Sighs*  
Lavi: *Looks around* Hey, where's Yuu-chan?  
NoName-chan: At the Hospital.  
Lavi: WHAT?! O.O WHY?!  
NoName-chan: Well, after we left McDonald's, we ran into a horde of fangirls who were pissed at me for only giving pictures of Naked Kanda to Candyslayergirl. So, to "atone" for my actions, I pushed Kanda towards them and ran for my life.  
Lavi and Tyki: *Gape in horror* Y-YOU'RE EVIL…..  
NoName-chan: You JUST figured that out? -.-  
Lavi: That's almost more evil than that time Road told Komui that I raped Lenalee! O.O  
NoName-chan: *Pales* OH SHIT…  
Lenalee: What's wrong, NoName-chan?  
NoName-chan: I forgot to let Komui out of the closet. o_o  
Lenalee, Lavi, Tyki: HE'S STILL IN THERE?! O.O  
NoName-chan: So….. do you think he's still okay after being tied up and locked in a closet with no food or water for a month?...  
Road: Eh, I'm sure he's fine…..  
*MEANWHILE WITH KOMUI*  
Komui: *Crying for help as vultures that somehow got into the closet begin to surround him*  
*BACK WITH THE IMPORTANT PEOPLE*  
NoName-chan: Yeah, you're probably right.  
Christina: Um….. ok. So, will someone do the Disclaimer already?  
Road: I got it~! NoName-chan does not own DGM~!**

**_…_**

Christina finally rose from the soft comfort of her bed once she saw that the sun had risen out her window. She couldn't help but yawn heavily. _'Maybe I should've gone back to sleep after all...'_ the young girl thought regretfully. Nearly the moment she rose to her feet, she heard a knock on the door and opened it to find a smiling Lenalee.

"Good morning, Christina-chan," the dark haired girl greeted.

"Same to you," Christina replied with a smile.

"You wanna come to breakfast with me? After that, we need to take you to Johnny to be sized for your uniform."

"Okay. Just give me a few minutes to get dressed." Lenalee nodded and waited patiently for Christina. The light haired girl quickly decided on a simple pair of dark jean shorts, a short sleeved white button up blouse, and a pair of white flats. She quickly took care of bathroom necessities and joined Lenalee in the hallway. The two teenagers walked to the cafeteria in comfortable silence. Upon arriving, Christina and Lenalee ordered their breakfasts from Jeryy- Lenalee's being average sized, and Christina's being a trolley full of food- and sat down at a table with Allen.

"Good morning, Allen-kun," Lenalee cheerfully greeted the boy, who, after swallowing an apple-sized bite of scrambled eggs, looked over at the two girls sitting across from him.

"Good morning, Lenalee, Christina," Allen replied with a smile. The trio returned to an eating-filled silence until a fourth teenager arrived.

"Oi, Christina-chan, Lenalee-chan, Moyaahi-chan," Lavi greeted with the same mischievous glint in his eye as always. A vein popped in Allen's forehead.

"It's ALLEN, baka usagi!" Christina's sweat dropped.

"No fighting!" Lenalee ordered, and the two boys immediately went silent. "So would you care to join us for breakfast Lavi?"

The redhead smiled. "I'd love to, but I already ate. I came here to tell our sweet Christina-chan that Komui wants to see her. So, finish your food and- WHOA! You eat as much as Allen does!"

"It's a parasitic-type thing," Lenalee explained. "So what does Nii-san need Christina for?"

"I think she has a mission," Lavi replied.

Lenalee looked shocked. "A mission? Already? She just got here last night! We don't even have her uniform yet!"

"I think Komui wants to take care of the uniform thing now. As for the mission, she doesn't leave til this evening."

Christina, who'd been silent throughout this, just nodded her head and finished wolfing down the rest of her humongous breakfast. Lavi then led her to Komui's office, but didn't enter with her, claiming that he had business to attend to. Even though she had seen it before already, she still gaped at the storm of papers that littered the room. She spotted Komui himself standing in front of his desk, sipping coffee from a mug with a pink bunny on it. The purple haired man smiled upon Christina's arrival.

"Ah, Christina-chan!" he greeted in a singsong voice. "Johnny will be here shortly to take your measurements." No more than a few moments later, a short man with frizzy brown hair, glasses, and headphones burst into the room.

"Sorry for the wait, Komui!" he said, then looked at the light haired girl. "You must be Christina. It's a pleasure to meet you. I'm Johnny."

"It's nice to meet you, too, Johnny," Christina replied politely.

"So polite! She's a bit like Allen, isn't she, Komui?" Johnny asked the Supervisor, who nodded his head in agreement.

"Now, if you could get her measurements, I would like her uniform to be done by tonight," Komui told the brown haired man, who walked over to Christina, quickly took her measurements, and walked away. "Also, I'm sure Lavi told you, but you will be leaving for your first mission later today. Please come back here at approximately 3 P.M. for your uniform and a quick mission briefing." The light haired girl nodded her head in agreement before leaving the Supervisor's messy office. However, it didn't take long before she found herself lost.

"Oh no, not again..." she muttered under her breath. Luck seemed to be on the young girl's side, however, as she soon spotted a black coat, which she had figured out were used to identify the Exorcists. She quickly made her way up to the figure. Christina quickly took note of the man's appearance. He was a short elderly man with only a small patch of hair on his head. He wore an emotionless expression upon his face and had dark circles around his eyes. _'He looks a bit like a panda...' _the teenager couldn't help thinking to herself. The man looked up at her.

"So you must be the new exorcist, Christina, am I correct?" the old man asked out of the blue.

Christina blinked. "Yeah. It's nice to meet you, ...?"

"Bookman. I don't have a name, so you may address me as Bookman. Now what is it you need, Christina?"

"I was wondering if you could point me back in the direction of the main halls? I haven't figured out my way around here yet." Bookman just nodded his head slowly.

"Continue down this hallway for 7 doors then take a left and you will be back in the main hallways."

"Thank you, Bookman," Christina stated. The short man just nodded his head in acknowledgment then continued walking the way Christina had come from. Carefully following Bookman's directions, the light haired girl soon found herself back at the main hallways. She yawned heavily and looked at a nearby clock. 10 A.M. The young girl decided to take a short nap before she had to go meet Komui again, and made her way back to her room. Turning the doorknob slowly and opening the door a crack, she was relieved to find that this WAS indeed her room. After slipping off her shoe and closing the door, Christina lied down on the bed and quickly succumbed to the inviting allure of sleep.

**_…_**

Christina woke up a few hours later, fully rested. Her eyes shot open. _'Oh shit, what time is it?'_ she wondered and frantically looked for a clock. Quickly finding a black and white one hanging to the side of her door, she discovered that it was 2:45 P.M. _'My meeting with Komui is in 15 minutes!'_ Quickly throwing on the shoes she had been wearing earlier that day, Christina bolted from her room toward Komui's office. Doing her best to remember the route she had taken that morning, the light haired girl managed to navigate her way through the hallways and stumbled into the messy room.

"Sorry I'm late!" she exclaimed, panting.

The purple haired man looked over at her. "Actually, you're right on time. Take a seat." Christina obeyed and took a seat on a couch she found in the middle of the room. Soon, she realized that she and the crazy scientist weren't alone.

"Oh, hello Kanda," she greeted the blue haired man that sat on the opposite side of the couch as her.

"Che" was his only response.

"Alright!" Komui began. "While we wait for Johnny to get here with your uniform, Christina, let's do a quick mission briefing. Lately in the city of Madrid, Spain, there have been reports of strange, extinct, and legendary animals, such as saber tooth tigers, unicorns, and even dinosaurs, roaming the streets and attacking people. A large amount of Akuma have also been spotted. We believe that there's a high chance of Innocence being involved. Your mission is to track down and acquire the Innocence, if there is any, and destroy the Akuma in the area. Now, be sure to eat a good dinner, because you both will be boarding your train at precisely 7 o'clock tonight." Christina was struck dumbfounded at that last part.

""Both"?" she questioned confusedly.

"You and Kanda will be completing this mission together," Komui explained.

Kanda just responded with another "Che."

Finally, Johnny burst into the room, holding a small stack of clothing.

"Here's your uniform, Christina. Be sure to let me know how you like it later," the brunette said, handing Christina the clothes and hurrying out of the room.

"Well, Christina, I'll be leaving the details of your mission with your Finder, so this meeting is over. Go change into your uniform and eat dinner then be ready to leave at 6:30, okay?" the Supervisor asked, earned a nod from the girl in response.

Christina managed to make her way back to her room without getting lost. _'So I'll be completing this mission with Kanda? Well, he doesn't seem bad. Maybe a bit cranky, but not bad,' _she thought while walking. Once she arrived back at her room again, the light haired girl closed the door behind her and checked the time. 3:20. _'That meeting wasn't very long at all...'_ She then changed into her uniform. The girl walked about a bit to see if it fit, and was surprised by how well it did. She couldn't believe how easy it was to move around in! She then spied herself in a large mirror which hung on her wall.

The uniform consisted of a black jacket with silver linings, long flowing sleeves that covered most of her hands, a relatively high collar, two silver crosses over her shoulders, a silver zipper down the middle of the front, and a silver rose crest over the left side of her chest. Under the jacket, she wore a black tank top made of an incredibly soft material. The uniform also consisted of a pair of short black shorts with a black scarf-like belt and knee-high, slightly heeled, black boots. Christina couldn't help but gape at her reflection. It was PERFECT.

After about 5 minutes of staring at her new uniform in the mirror, the light haired girl shook herself from her daze and quickly brushed through her tangled brown hair before heading back down to the Cafeteria.

Christina ordered her trolley-sized dinner order and wheeled the cart of food to a table where she found Lavi and Kanda.

Lavi was the first to notice her presence. "Oi, Christina-chan, you got your uniform! It looks great!" the redhead exclaimed with a huge grin.

The dark haired man next to him growled. "Baka usagi. Stop being so damn loud. I'm trying to eat."

"Awwww, Yuu-chan!" Lavi whined. "Don't be so cold in front of Christina-chan!"

"Che. Like I give a shit about what the baka risu thinks." Christina's eye twitched.

"Did you just call me a stupid squirrel?" she questioned, quickly losing her temper. Lavi just stared at her. She was usually so quiet. But now she seemed almost... deadly. She seemed like a whole other person.

"Yes, do you have a problem with it, baka risu?" Kanda asked, somewhat threateningly.

"Oh, no, no. Not at all, Garce Reine," Christina replied sarcastically.

A vein popped in Kanda's forehead. "What did you just call me?" he asked, icy anger and irritation lining his every word.

Lavi answered his question. "She called you a Garce Reine. That's French for "bitchy queen."" At this, Kanda snapped.

"That's it! DIE, BAKA RISU!" the man roared, unsheathing his katana and lunging at Christina. By this point, quite a crowd had gathered to watch the argument carry out. Everyone who had been watching gasped in horror as Kanda lunged at the light haired girl, seeming to think she was done for.

A feeling of shock spread throughout the room, however, when the girl dodged the sword with ease. Even Kanda looked fazed. Christina simply smirked. If 8 years of living on the streets running from Noahs had taught her anything, it was hand to hand combat. Kanda seemed to shake himself from his daze and attempted to swipe at the young girl once again. And once again, she dodged with ease. This pattern continued for a few minutes until Christina whirled herself around while dodging a swipe so that she was behind the older man. With one swift motion, she kicked Kanda's legs out from under him, causing him to fall in a disorganized heap. And finally, to conclude the fight, the light haired girl picked up the blue haired man's katana and gently ran her fingers along the blade mockingly.

The entire Cafeteria was in shocked silence for several moments. Suddenly, the room erupted in cheers. NOBODY took Kanda on like that and lived to tell the tale! Soon, the crowd dispersed, and Kanda was once again on his feet, radiating hatred. Christina handed back his katana, smirking.

"Next time, don't be an arrogant asshole, Garce Reine." The man just gave her one of the angriest glares he'd ever given and stormed out of the Cafeteria. The light haired girl then reclaimed her spot at the table and continued eating her dinner.

Lenalee and Allen soon arrived with puzzled expressions as they saw Lavi frozen, eyes wide, with his jaw hanging open in shock.

"Um, what happened?" Allen asked the statue-like redhead.

After a few moments of silence, Lavi finally gulped and spoke. "Yuu-chan just had his ass handed to him by a French girl." The next several minutes were spent as Lavi described the scene that had recently occurred in detail and Christina ate her ginormous dinner. Once Lavi was finished, Allen and Lenalee stared at the light haired girl in shock.

"C-Christina..." Lenalee stuttered.

"In my defense, he attacked me first," the younger girl stated nonchalantly as she finished the last of her dinner.

Allen then burst out laughing. He laughed to the point where he was literally rolling on the floor in tears. "Christina, you have GOT to teach me how to do that sometime!" he exclaimed, still laughing.

Lavi looked at the young girl. "How DID you do that anyway? You always seem so quiet and innocent, but you just told off and took down Kanda!" Christina grinned.

"We all have our dark sides, don't we? Mine just happens to be my temper. Make me mad, and I will not hesitate to judo-flip you." The other three teens shuddered.

_'So now they know what I'm like when I go black...'_ Christina thought, laughing evilly.

**_Chapter 9 End_**

**_…  
_****NoName-chan: Well, I'm sorry to say that this chapter is on the shorter side….. But, hey! At least the next chapter is long! Anyways, yeah, this chapter was mostly just another Filler chapter. Sorry to disappoint anyone who was waiting for something Plot-Relevant to happen. But don't worry! The plot begins to show itself in the next chapter~! As for now, what do you guys think?  
Christina: *Laughing ass off* THAT WAS AWESOME! I BEAT UP KANDA!  
Lavi: *Laughing ass off* THAT WAS AWEOME! SHE BEAT UP YUU-CHAN!  
Lenalee: Christina has a black side? O.o  
Road: …. *Laughs*  
Tyki: ….You are so lucky that Kanda's still in the Hospital….  
NoName-chan: Pffft, like he'll ever know that any of this happened.  
*MEANWHILE AT THE HOSPITAL*  
Kanda: *Shoots up in bed*  
RandomNurse: Kanda, what's wrong?  
Kanda: I don't know why, but I have the sudden urge to kill NoName-chan….  
RandomNurse: Nah, you're probably just having your period.  
*BACK WITH THE IMPORTANT PEOPLE*  
Tyki: Are you sure about that?  
NoName-chan: Positive. There's no way Kanda knows.  
*The blood-curdling scream of RandomNurse is heard from a distance*  
NoName-chan: *Pales* Okay, maybe he does.  
Tyki: You're so screwed.  
NoName-chan: *Whimpers momentarily before a bright smile appears on my face* I HAVE AN IDEA! *Runs from the room*  
Lavi: What do you think she's doing…..?  
Tyki: No clue.  
Kanda: *Bursts into the room swinging Mugen around* WHERE IS SHE?!  
NoName-chan: *Walks into the room*  
Kanda: YOU! *Runs towards me*  
Tyki and Lavi: She's screwed.  
Road, Christina, Lenalee: *Smirk* Do you REALLY believe that? This is NoName-chan we're talking about.  
Tyki: What do you mean by that?  
Road: This is NONAME-CHAN. Since when does anybody beat her?  
Lavi: Wait, so what you're saying is that she actually has a PLAN?!  
Christina: Duh.  
Tyki: What's her plan? O.O  
Lenalee: You'll see~ *Grins*  
Kanda: *Still running towards me*  
NoName-chan: *Smirks and pushes a button on the remote controller I'm suddenly holding*  
*Over the Intercoms, Lenalee's voice plays, screaming "HELP! HELP! KANDA'S ASSAULTING ME IN THE AUTHOR NOTE ROOM!"*  
Kanda: *Pales* Oh shit…..  
Komui: *Bursts into the room, screaming, and attacks Kanda*  
Kanda: *Screaming*  
Tyki: Wait, I'm confused, what just happened?  
Lenalee: Well, just in case of Emergency, NoName-chan has recordings of my voice that she can play to say whatever she wants over the Intercoms. All she did was let Komui out of the closet and push a button.  
Lavi: *Pales* Wow. That's evil. O.O  
NoName-chan: *Smirks* I know~  
Komui: *Drags a tied-up Kanda away*  
Kanda: *Screaming and thrashing*  
Road: So, what now~?  
Christina: Hm….. Let's get Allen up!  
Lenalee: *Looks at Christina curiously* Why?  
Christina: BECAUSE HE STILL OWES ME 10 BUCKS!  
Lenalee: Oh yeah…..  
Road: So, how do you propose we get him up?  
Christina: *Grins* Like this: HEY, NONAME-CHAN! ALLEN'S EATING FOOD IN YOUR EMO CORNER!  
NoName-chan: WHAT?! *Takes out shovel and starts beating Allen* GET THE FUCK OUT OF MY EMO CORNER!  
Allen: *Snaps back into reality* AH! OW! WHAT THE FUCK?!  
NoName-chan: DIE!  
Allen: *Gets up and starts running for his life*  
NoName-chan: *chases after him in rage*  
Lenalee: Oh, great. Now she's going to kill Allen!  
Christina: No she won't. I've got THIS! *Holds up a taco* HEY, NONAME-CHAN! IF YOU STOP CHASING ALLEN, THEN THIS TACO IS YOURS!  
NoName-chan: *Freezes* TACO?! YAYZ~! *Snatches the taco from Christina and starts skipping around in joy*  
Allen: *sighs in relief* So, what did I miss?  
Lavi: Not much. Just a pointless chapter and a good 'ole fashion Kanda beating courtesy of Christina.  
Allen: *Looks at Christina* YOU BEAT UP KANDA?!  
Christina: *Smirks* Hell yeah.  
Allen: *starts bowing to Christina* OH, GREAT AND POWERFUL CHRISTINA, HOW MAY I SERVE YOU?  
Lenalee: Okay, this is just too weird. What's going on here?  
Lavi: I don't know, but suddenly….. I feel really…... strange.  
Tyki: Me too…..  
Lavi and Tyki: *Look at each other and start making out*  
Lenalee: WHAT THE FUCK?!  
Road and NoName-chan: *Start skipping around with video cameras* YAY FOR YAOI! YAY FOR YAOI!  
Lenalee: WHAT'S HAPPENING?!  
*The world around Lenalee begins to change colors and blur until it fades to black*  
Lenalee: *Eyes shoot open. Looks around to find herself surrounded by a colorful city. A Yellow Brick Road swirls around the center of the plaza and leads out of town. Looks down to find a fluffy black dog in her arm and two ruby red slippers on her feet*  
Munchkins: *Walk up to Lenalee and gasp* YOU KILLED THE WICKED WITCH!  
Lenalee: *Sees them and jumps back* HOLY SHIT, GREMLINS!  
*The world goes black again*  
Lenalee: *Eyes open slowly*  
Christina: Lenalee? Leeeennnnaaaalllllleeeeee? You there?  
Lenalee: *Rubs eyes* Huh? W-what happened?  
Road: It's time for the show, that's what!  
Lenalee: Show?  
NoName-chan: That's right! It's time for… *Suddenly appears on the set for Jeopardy* JEOPARDY~!  
Lenalee: *Snaps awake to find herself back in the Author Note Room*AH! TRIVIA!  
Allen: *Raises an eyebrow* Trivia?  
Lenalee: Oh….. nothing….. it's just… What happened?  
Christina: What do you mean? After Road and NoName-chan started skipping around, you passed out.  
Lenalee: I passed out?  
NoName-chan: Yup. You've been unconscious for, like, ten minutes.  
Lenalee: Oh…..  
NoName-chan: Yeah, it's weird.  
Lenalee: Oh well, at least that strange chain of dreams is finally over….  
GiantBanana: *Appears out of nowhere* Or is it?  
Lenalee: AH!  
*World goes black again*  
*MEANWHILE IN THE REAL WORLD*  
Lenalee: *sleeping in a chair with some wires stuck to her head*  
NoName-chan, Allen, Lavi, Kanda, Road, Tyki, Christina: *watching a screen that's showing Lenalee's dreams*  
Tyki: Wow, she dreams about some weird shit…..  
Lavi: Wait, how are we watching her dreams anyways?  
NoName-chan: I took…. Er, "borrowed" a machine from Komui. It lets you see into people's dreams while they sleep.  
Allen: Why are we watching Lenalee's dreams again?  
NoName-chan: Because I'm sick today, and I don't have enough energy to run an actual Author Note. So, I decided to use this machine to let us see somebody's dreams and use that as the Author Note instead.  
Christina: Wait, how did you know that Lenalee would actually dream about an Author Note?  
NoName-chan: The machine also allows you to alter dreams. So, I just made Lenalee dream about an Author Note for Chapter 9.  
Road: *shrugs* Whatever floats your boat~  
Kanda: Che.  
NoName-chan: ….. Anyways, I think-  
Komui: *Bursts into the room and sees Lenalee. SHRIEK* YOU USED A MACHINE ON MY PRECIOUS LENALEE?! HOW DARE YOU DO THAT TO HER?! *Pushes me out the window*  
NoName-chan: *Falls* AAAAAAHHHHHH!  
Allen, Lavi, Road, Tyki, Christina: *Gape at Komui* DID YOU JUST KILL THE AUTHORESS?!  
Komui: Well….. um… SHE DESERVED IT!  
Christina: Um…. Something tells me that we should end this Author Note here…  
Road: Agreed. 'Til next time~!**


	10. Chapter 10- The Mission

**NoName-chan: Heeeeeyyyyyyyy~! I'm super happy right now! :D  
Allen: Why? O.o  
NoName-chan: Because in less than one week, this story got 8 new reviews~! ^^ Not to mention the fact that this thing has over 2,600 views and 350 visitors~! :D I'm so happy I can hardly BREATHE, people~! ^^  
Allen: Um…. Ok… But I still don't see how you're this happy.  
NoName-chan: What do you mean by that?  
Allen: KOMUI PUSHED YOU OUT THE WINDOW FROM THE 62****ND**** FLOOR DURING THE ENDNOTE FOR CHAPTER 9 AND NOW EVERY BONE IN YOUR BODY EXCEPT FOR THOSE IN YOUR RIGHT ARM ARE BROKEN!  
NoName-chan: *Is lying on a hospital bed that has been wheeled into the Author Note room, covered head to toe in casts with only my face and right arm exposed. Sweat drops* Oh yeah…. But don't worry! I already made arrangements to take care of the whole "I can't move" thing!  
Allen: Really?  
Lavi: What are they?  
NoName-chan: Well, first of all, since I can't move, I can't beat you guys for being retards today. So, ROAD! YOU'RE ON SHOVEL DUTY! *uses free arm to hand Road my crack-fic shovel*  
Road: *takes shovel and grins* AWESOME! *hits Tyki over the head with the shovel*  
Tyki: OW! WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR?!  
NoName-chan: BECAUSE SHE'S ON SHOVEL DUTY AND SHE CAN DO WHAT SHE WANTS, NOW SHUT FUCK UP! Anyways, during the Author Note for chapter 9, I gave some of my fabulous reviewers the option to say something in this Author Note. I also needed somebody to manage you people while I'm immobile. So, as a special treat for the fans, I decided that today's hostesses will be the fangirls who I gave the option to say something to who actually responded~! Come on in, ladies~!  
WinterPrentice, myangelicladyofdarkness, Pineapplebombgirl, smileysparklea: *Walk in*  
Allen, Lavi, Kanda, Tyki: *eyes widen* OH GOD….. THERE'S FOUR OF THEM…..  
Christina: *Raises eyebrow in question* So?  
Tyki: THAT'S BASICALLY THE EQUIVELLENT OF FOUR NONAME-CHAN'S! O.O  
myangelicladyofdarkness: *smirks* Damn straight~  
Tyki: *whimpers in fear*  
Road: *hits Tyki over the head with the shovel* SHUT UP!  
Kanda: Wait a minute….. *points at smileysparklea* Who the fuck is that?!  
Allen: *looks at her* BaKanda's right for once, who IS that? She wasn't given the option to say something!  
NoName-chan: True, but she reviewed Chapter 9, and I replied to her review via PM. And then she replied back telling me that she's behind this story 110%. You see, before that, I was having a LOT of trouble with this story. I had no idea where to take it. Basically, I had no idea what was going to happen in this story. But then, after I read smileysparklea's reply to my reply (replyception?), I had a sudden burst of inspiration, and I was able to plan out this ENTIRE STORY! Don't get me wrong, I haven't written it all yet, but I was able to make a summary for every chapter in this fanfic~! And guess what? This story is going to be 35 chapters long~! :D Anyways, as thanks for her inspirational help, I gave smileysparklea the option to say something as well. Thanks again, smileysparklea~! ^^  
smileysparklea: *Smiles* No problem~ This story I can see will be a great success. Please continue knowing that we will support your story~!  
NoName-chan: D'aaaawwwww thanks~ ^^ And I will~! Anyways, before I let the fangirls take over, I have a few more things to say. First off, this is the longest chapter yet~! ^^ Second, guess what? THE PLOT ACTUALLY BEGINS IN THIS CHAPTER~! :D Third, this chapter is part one of two of Christina's first mission. So the next chapter will be part of the same mission, k? And finally, remember how in the summary thingy for this fanfiction it said that there was a KandaxChristina pairing….? :D  
Kanda and Christina: *pale* OH SHIT…..  
NoName-chan: That's right~! That pairing begins to show itself in this chapter~! ^^ So, KANDA! CHRISTINA! HOLD HANDS, NOW!  
Kanda and Christina: NO WAY IN HELL!  
Road: *holds up shovel threateningly* DON'T MAKE ME USE THIS!  
Kanda and Christina: *YELP. Holds hands awkwardly*  
Lenalee: D'aaaawwwww~! So cute! ^^  
Kanda and Christina: *Death glare at me, Road, and Lenalee* I HATE YOU.  
NoName-chan: Love you, too~! Anyways, I'm done talking for now, so I'm gonna take a nap. Fangirls, I'm leaving this to you~!  
WinterPrentice: *salutes* We're on it!  
NoName-chan: *smiles* Good~ *falls asleep*  
Pineapplebombgirl: So, wait, we can basically do whatever we want now?  
myangelicladyofdarkness: Pretty much.  
Pineapplebombgirl: *Grins* SWEET! *glomps Lavi*  
Lavi: OHJESUSCHRISTWHATTHEFUCK LET GO!  
Pineapplebombgirl: *clings tighter* NEVER!  
Lavi: *attempts to walk to get her off, but ends up just dragging her around* She won't let go T^T  
Allen: Maybe try hitting her with something?  
Road: *Hits Allen over the head with the shovel* NO HURTING THE FANGIRLS!  
smileysparklea: *giggles* This is gonna be fun….  
Allen, Lavi, Tyki: *Pale* I'm scared…  
Kanda: WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU GUYS WHINING ABOUT?! AT LEAST YOU GUYS AREN'T STUCK HOLDING HANDS WITH BAKA RISU!  
Christina: HEY! I KICKED YOUR ASS IN CHAPTER 9!  
Kanda: THAT WAS BECAUSE NONAME-CHAN MADE ME LOSE, NOT BECAUSE I ACTUALLY WOULD!  
Christina: NONAME-CHAN CREATED ME! IF SHE MADE ME A TOTAL BADASS, THEN I AM A TOTAL BADASS!  
Kanda: LIKE HELL YOU ARE!  
Lenalee: Aaaawww…. Lovers' quarrel~ ^^  
Kanda and Christina: WHAT?!  
myangelicladyofdarkness: AHEM. I hate to interrupt your pointless arguing, but we've got shit to attend to. So SHUT THE FUCK UP!  
Kanda and Christina: *YELP*  
Tyki: Wait, doesn't NoName-chan have a rule about yelping?  
Road: Oh yeah! *hits Kanda and Christina over the heads with the shovel* NO YELPING!  
Tyki: What the hell are you even complaining about, Kanda?! You get to hold hands with Christina without getting punched for it!  
Christina: *Dark aura* I wouldn't be so sure about that…  
Tyki: *YELP* OH GOD….. IT'S 'BLACK' CHRISTINA….  
Road: *hits Tyki over the head with the shovel* NO YELPING!  
Lavi: *still trying to pry Pineapplebombgirl off* Get oooooofffffffff!  
Pineapplebombgirl: NEVAAARRRRRRRRR~!  
Allen: *Sweat drops* Is this going to go on all Chapter?  
WinterPrentice: Probably.  
Allen: *sighs*  
smileysparklea: Well, anyways, I have a gift for NoName-chan~! *Lays a taco by my sleeping form*  
NoName-chan: *cuddles the taco in my sleep*  
Tyki: *Sweat drops* Wow, she really likes tacos, doesn't she?  
Lenalee: Duh. That was obvious from the time that Christina gave her that taco so that she'd stop beating Allen in the Endnote for Chapter 9. You know? Right before Allen started worshipping Christina and you and Lavi started making out?  
Tyki: What are you talking about? That never happened! You were dreami- MMPH!  
Road: *slapped a hand over Tyki's mouth. Whispering in his ear* TYKI! She doesn't know that she dreamed up the Author Notes for Chapter 9! And if we tell her, she might kill someone with her Darl Boots! So, SHUT IT AND PLAY ALONG OR I'LL MAKE SURE YOU NEVER HAVE CHILDREN!  
Tyki: *pales. Starts talking aloud in an obviously-forced happy tone* Oh, y-yeah! I remember now, Lenalee! *chuckles nervously*  
Lenalee: *notices his awkwardness, but just shrugs and ignores it* So, are you and Lavi dating now?  
Tyki and Lavi: WHAT?! OF COURSE N- MMPH!  
Road: *Slapped a hand over both of their mouths* Of course they are~!  
Tyki and Lavi: MMPH?!  
Lenalee: *Shrieks in joy* REALLY?! YAY~!  
Tyki and Lavi: MMMMMMMMMMMMMMPPPPPPPPPHHHHHHHHHHHHH!  
Road: *knocks them both out with the shovel* Yup! They sure are~! No doubt about it~!  
Pineapplebombgirl: *cuddles the unconscious Lavi*  
Vultures: *surround the unconscious Tyki*  
Lenalee: HOORAY~! I'LL GO MAKE A CAKE TO CELEBRATE! *skips out of the room in joy*  
Allen: *glares at Road* You're evil, you know that?  
Road: *grins* Of course I do~  
WinterPrentice and myangelicladyofdarkness: *Laughing their asses off about this whole situation*  
smileysparklea: So, wait, do we get any of that cake Lenalee's making?  
Road: Um…. Sure?  
smileysparklea: YAYZ~!  
Allen: Cake? AWESOME!  
Kanda: This whole Author Note is incredibly twisted.  
Pineapplebombgirl: Twisted? Like a pretzel? DOES THAT MEAN WE GET PRETZELS?!  
Christina: What the hell are you talking abo-?  
WinterPrentice: Pretzels? AWESOME!  
Christina: Guys, there's no pretzel-  
smileysparklea: YAYZ FOR FREE PRETZELS~!  
Christina: GUYS-  
Pineapplebombgirl, WinterPrentice, smileysparklea, Allen: *start skipping around* FREE PRETZELS~! HALLELUJAH~!  
Christina: THERE AREN'T ANY PRETZE-  
Kanda: Don't bother. They aren't going to listen.  
Christina: *sighs* I guess you're right….. But we really don't have any pretzels.  
Road: Good point….. CHRISTINA AND KANDA! YOU'RE IN CHARGE OF MAKING THE PRETZELS!  
Kanda and Christina: WHAT?!  
Road: *Hits them both over the heads with the shovel* OUR FANS WANT PRETZELS, AND YOU GUYS ARE GONNA MAKE THEM! NOW GO!  
Kanda and Christina: *Leave the room to go make pretzels, muttering under their breaths*  
Lavi: *Wakes up and notices that Pineapplebombgirl has let go of him in order to skip around for pretzels* I'M FREE!  
Pineapplebombgirl: LIKE HELL YOU ARE! *Glomps him*  
Lavi: *Pouts*  
myangelicladyofdarkness: So….. are we just going to ignore the fact that birds are trying to eat Tyki?  
NoName-chan: *Sleeps*  
Pineapplebombgirl: *Clings to Lavi*  
Lavi: *Continues trying to pry her off*  
WinterPrentice, smileysparklea, Allen: *Continue skipping around in joy for Pretzels*  
Lenalee, Kanda, Christina: *Not even there*  
Road: *Just plain out ignores*  
myangelicladyofdarkness: *Sighs* I guess so.  
Road: *Suddenly paying attention* Don't you hate him anyway?  
myangelicladyofdarkness: Oh yeah! *kicks Tyki's unconscious body* DAMN CREEP!  
Tyki: *Moans in pain*  
smileysparklea: *finally stops skipping* Wait, isn't there a chapter to attend to?  
WinterPrentice: *finally stops skipping as well* Oh yeah! Who wants to do the Disclaimer?  
Road: Well, since you fangirls are special guests, why don't you guys do it?  
Pineapplebombgirl: *still clinging to Lavi* Okay!  
WinterPrentice, myangelicladyofdarkness, Pineapplebombgirl, smileysparklea: NoName-chan doesn't own DGM~!**

**_…_**

Swipe, stab, thrust, block.

_'Damn risu!'_ Kanda thought angrily. 'How did she know how to fight?'

Thrust, swipe, block, stab.

_' She just surprised me, that's all. I could easily take her down.'_

Block, thrust, stab, swipe.

_'That damned girl. She made me look like a fool!'_ The long haired man clenched his teeth in anger. _'She reminds me of the damn moyashi!'_

Stab, block, swipe, thrust.

The man continued training, venting his rage. He couldn't believe the new girl! It was one thing when she'd spat insults back at him. People had done that before. Like the damn moyashi, for example. But what really got to the samurai was the fact that he'd fought with her and LOST. He was never going to hear the end of this from the baka usagi!

_'Damn it!'_ he thought again angrily. The usagi! The redhead had seen it all with his own eyes! There wasn't a doubt in the samurai's mind that he would bring it up as much as possible!

Kanda didn't stop training until it was only ten minutes before he had to meet back with Christina so he could go on another goddamn mission. _'Wait a minute...'_

"DAMN IT!" he audibly yelled. The damn risu was his partner for this mission! Curse Komui for always making him partner with the newbies! Nonetheless, the blue haired man sheathed his katana, Mugen, and put on his Exorcist coat before stomping through the halls toward the gondolas. He arrived to find that the squirrel haired girl wasn't there yet. _'Maybe she ate too much and died. God, I hope so.' _However, much to the samurai's displeasure, Christina soon came bounding in, panting, not a minute before they needed to leave.

"Let's go, baka risu," Kanda growled with displeasure before boarding their gondola. Christina appeared a bit pissed when he called her "risu," but boarded as well quietly. Soon after, a third teenager hurriedly ran into the room wearing a tan cloak and jumped onto the narrow boat. The Finder looked at the two with a nervous smile. She looked incredibly unique. The girl appeared to be maybe a year older than Kanda. Her hair was white as snow and cascaded down her back in semi-wavy locks. It was a like a longer version of the moyashi's, in Kanda's opinion. She had big eyes that were blood red, but seemed to sparkle with friendliness.

"Hi," she finally spoke. "I'm Haruki, and I'll be your Finder for this mission. Our train leaves in less than twenty minutes, so let's hurry and go." Haruki pulled up the hood of her tan cloak over her head and adjusted the straps of the backpack-like machine she wore on her shoulders. She grabbed the long stick that sufficed for a paddle, and the trio's gondola began to make its way down the dark tunnel.

**_…_**

"Damn it..." Kanda muttered under his breath as the three ran across the tops of buildings. Despite their hurry, the trio had still missed their train. However, that DID mean that they got to board in Kanda's favorite way. Finally, he spotted their train quickly making its way through a tunnel.

"How are we supposed to board?" Christina asked. Honestly, how dense could the girl be?

"We jump, of course, baka risu," the man explained with annoyance. "Or are you too scared?" A vein popped in the squirrel haired girl's forehead.

"I'm not afraid at all, Garce Reine." This time a vein popped in the long haired man's forehead.

"If that's the case, then after you, risu!" Before Christina could reply, the man gave a hard push to her back, sending her falling toward the moving train.

"CHRISTINA-CHAN!" Haruki screamed.

However, much to Kanda's disappointment, Christina managed to land on her feet without leaving so much as a dent.

"GARCE REINE!" she hollered furiously at Kanda, who just smirked. He and Haruki jumped after Christina and successfully landed on the train with a little less grace than the younger girl had. The trio entered a car through a trap door on the top of it and were met with the panicked face of a uniformed man.

"Y-you can't enter the train like that," he stuttered.

Haruki stepped forward. "We're with the Black Order," the snowy haired girl explained, and the uniformed man noticed the silver crests on the two Exorcist's coats.

"Ah, I see. We have your cabin ready for you. Follow me." The trio followed the no longer panicked man to a first class cabin. Kanda entered the cabin first and chose his seat. Christina followed suit and sat across from the dark haired man. Haruki took her post outside the door to the cabin and closed it.

"How long are we going to be on this train for?" the squirrel haired girl asked.

"Che," was Kanda's only response. _'Let the damn risu figure it out herself,'_ he thought.

"Garce Reine," the girl muttered. Kanda's anger levels rose again.

"I'll have you know that I'm a man, and therefore not a "queen," since you're clearly too dense to realize that yourself, baka risu."

"Really?" she replied sarcastically with an expression of mock surprise. "I never would have guessed. You DO look like a girl, after all, Garce Reine."

"Coming from the girl who's hair looks like the tail of a rabid squirrel." He knew this wasn't true. Although Christina's hair was the same light golden brown color of a squirrel, it was long and luxurious, cascading down her slender back in silky curls.

"At least I don't look like a sorry excuse for a drag queen samurai imitation."

"BAKA RISU!"

"GARCE REINE!"

Before Kanda could withdraw Mugen, however, both he and Cristina were met with a black booted foot to the face.

"THAT'S ENOUGH, YOU TWO!" Haruki commanded as she lowered her foot.

"Y-yes, Haruki-san," the squirrel haired girl stuttered in fear, seeming to revert back to the quiet timid girl she usually was. _'So her smart ass side is her 'black' side, like Allen's poker-playing side, huh?' _Kanda thought, eyeing the now quiet girl sitting across from him.

"Good. Now no more arguing!" Haruki ordered before closing the cabin's door and returning to her post. The two Exorcists remained silent after that. Hours passed in uncomfortable silence until the sky faded into a star-filled darkness outside. Kanda eventually looked over to find Christina sleeping peacefully. Her face was relaxed into a calm expression, and her chest rose and fell as she breathed softly.

_'She looks so peaceful,'_ Kanda thought as he observed the sleeping girl. _'Like a cute angel.'_ The samurai then mentally slapped himself. He did NOT just call the smartass risu an angel. A cute one at that! Though he had to admit, she was pretty. Her long wavy hair was a warm light brown color that held a golden hue when light hit it. It tumbled down her slender back in delicate curls that framed her gentle face perfectly and bounced slightly whenever she walked. She had large golden eyes that gave Kanda a slightly warm feeling whenever he looked directly into him. Her soft pale skin glowed with innocence, and she had a slender figure with gentle curves in the right places. She wasn't just cute. She was downright beautiful.

Once again, Kanda mentally slapped himself. He would NOT allow himself to think of her as beautiful, and the fact that the thought had ever crossed his mind would remain his secret. Contempt with this, the blue haired samurai drifted off into a dreamless sleep.

**_…_**

Kanda awoke early the next morning. He peered out the cabin's window through half open eyes to find that the sun had almost risen. The air hung with silence other than the faint thumps of the train as it glided down the tracks. The blue haired man turned onto his side, relaxing as his head laid on his soft pillow.

_'Wait, pillow?'_

The samurai's eyes shot open. He looked up to find the peaceful face of a still sleeping Christina. Kanda shot back to his seat across from the squirrel haired girl. How had he ended up in THAT position? He'd fallen asleep in his seat and woken up using Christina's lap as a pillow. _'At least she didn't notice...'_ he thought to himself, releasing a slight sigh of relief.

An hour or so later, the young girl stirred, opening her eyes slowly. She pulled herself into a more upright sitting position and stretched.

"How much longer is it?" she asked before yawning.

"Che. I don't know."

Christina rolled her eyes. "Of course you don't, Garce Reine."

"You don't either, so shut it, baka risu."

Suddenly, the girl asked a question Kanda hadn't expected. "How did you become like that Kanda? How did you become so cold toward people?"

"Che. I'm only cold toward annoying bakas like you. And what about you? Where did such an "innocent" girl learn hand to hand combat?"

Once again, she replied in a way he hadn't expected. "I've lived on the streets running from the Noah family since I was 7 years old. When someone lives such a life, they learn a lot of useful skills." Was that... sadness in her eyes?

"What exactly happened anyway?" he found himself blurting out. The melancholy in the girl's golden eyes intensified.

After several moments of silence, the squirrel haired girl finally answered his question. "When I was 7... the Noah family found me. They told me to go with them, saying that I was part of their family. When I refused, they murdered my real family. My mother, father, and older brother, Corin... They were killed in such horrific ways..." Christina trembled with each word she spoke, fear and pain filling her eyes. Just what had this girl been through?

"How exactly were they killed?" he asked without thinking before mentally slapping himself. How could he ask something that seemed to hurt her so much?

However, the young girl answered his question anyway. "R-Road stabbed through Corin's heart with one of her c-candles... S-she used her candles to p-pin Mom to a tree like as if she w-was Jesus on the cross... And T-Tyki ripped D-Dad's heart out... Right in front of my e-eyes... They were m-murdered... Dad's h-heart... Just fell to the ground like it w-was nothing... T-their blood covered my cheeks..." By this point, the squirrel haired girl was shaking uncontrollably. Tears were streaming down her soft cheeks. Kanda just stared at her small figure. How had she been through so much and was still able to look so peaceful? Just then, Kanda did something he'd never done before. He pulled the crying girl into a hug.

Her eyes widened in shock. Kanda's soon did as well. Was he honestly COMFORTING the girl? Nonetheless, he continued to hold the girl in a gentle embrace, allowing her to sob into his chest for what felt like hours. _'Why am I doing this?'_ he wondered. _'Do I really feel THAT sorry for her? But that still doesn't explain why I'm HUGGING the damn risu!'_ He looked down at the crestfallen teenager in his arms and felt his expression soften. She seemed so... sorrowful. She looked as if she was on the verge of breaking altogether. Did that mean that her usual peaceful appearance was nothing more than an act?

_'Just who is she really?'_

Finally, the tears stopped pouring down Christina's face. She smiled gently up at the samurai. "T-thanks, Kanda," she murmured.

"Baka risu," he replied in a gentle tone.

Suddenly, Haruki burst in. "Hey, we arrive in fifteen minutes, and... Uh..." Kanda then realized that he was still holding the squirrel haired girl and immediately let go. Both his and Christina's faces flushed. "Did I interrupt something?" the white haired girl asked.

"No," Kanda replied sharply, and Haruki didn't dwell any further.

"Well, anyway, yeah... Be ready to leave in fifteen minutes." The red eyed girl then left the cabin. After that, the two Exorcists sat in silence. Kanda watched as Christina finger-combed small tangles from her hair. Finally, the train slowed to a stop.

The trio exited the train in silence and walked into the streets of Madrid.

"So where do you think we should start?" Christina asked.

"Well," Haruki answered, "the reports said that the problem involved sightings of strange animals. So maybe we should start by just walking around. I mean, if there are unusual animals just wandering about, it'd be hard to miss them, right?"  
Christina nodded her head in agreement. "Yeah, that makes sense." Kanda remained silent seeing as he had no opposition to this course of action.

Sure enough, the three teens hadn't been walking for more than five minutes when they were interrupted by a shrill scream. Sprinting toward the source, the trio soon found a terrified little girl being cornered by a large cat. Kanda looked the beast up and down. It was a large white tiger with icy blue eyes. The samurai immediately drew Mugen and charged the tiger. The beast roared at the man as he attacked, but rather than fighting back, it ran away. Before Kanda could chase after the beast, he was stopped by a petite hand on his shoulder. He turned around to meet the golden eyes of Christina.

"We've got bigger things to worry about," she stated looking back and the crying child behind her. In Kanda's opinion, the tiger was their top priority, but he didn't argue with the squirrel haired girl. He watched in silence as she approached the terrified girl.

"Are you okay?" Christina asked the child with concern in her voice. The kid looked up at her and nodded her head slowly.

"W-who are you?" she asked, trembling.

The golden eyed girl smiled softly. "My name is Christina. And this is Kanda and Haruki," she answered, motioning to each of her comrades as she introduced them. "And what's your name?"

"L-Lilly."

"It's nice to meet you, Lilly." Kanda couldn't help but admire Christina's reassuring attitude. How was this the same girl who cried in his arms less than an hour before?

"T-thank you." Lilly smiled shyly at Christina.

"Of course. If you don't mind me asking, what happened?" the squirrel haired girl asked.

The child wiped a tear from a green eye. "I-I was walking down the sidewalk w-when suddenly, that tiger attacked me. I-I ran and it chased me here. T-then you saved me. T-thank you!" Christina smiled warmly and the young girl. Despite her pitiful appearance, something about Lilly seemed... off to Kanda.

"Oi, kid," he called out.

The green eyed child looked up at him. "Y-yes?"

"What exactly were you doing roaming the streets alone?" The child looked to be no older than 8. Why was she walking around Madrid by herself?

The child tensed, then seemed to force herself to relax. "I was looking for my mommy," she replied, blinking at him innocently. This just seemed even more suspicious to Kanda. He looked over at his comrades. Haruki looked convinced by the child's response, but Christina seemed a bit suspicious as well.

"How did you lose your mommy?" Christina asked to child, who she eyed skeptically. Lilly's innocent expression began to look a bit strained.

"S-she said she was going out into town for a little bit, but it's been hours, so I came to look for her."

"I see," Christina said flashing Lilly a smile of belief, but Kanda could see that it was fake. "I'm sure your mommy will be back soon, so why don't we take you home?" The little girl tensed again and fiddled a lock of her choppy, mid-length, black hair._ 'I think we've got her,' _Kanda thought, but was soon interrupted as several Akuma appeared. His eyes darted to the attackers to find 9 level 1s, 5 level 2s, and a level 3.

_'Damn...'_ he thought as he saw the black haired child bolt away out of the corner of his eye, then turned his attention back to the Akuma. Why were there so many? Not to mention that there was a level 3. He then glanced at Christina. _'If I'm correct, this is her first time fighting Akuma. How will she handle it?' _Finally, he stopped his train of thoughts and unsheathed Mugen.

"Mugen, UNSHEATHE!" he shouted as he activated the sword's Innocence. The dark blade began to glow a blue color. But before he could charge the Akuma, the samurai saw a golden light out of the corner of his eye. When he looked to its source, his jaw dropped. There stood Christina. And she was GLOWING. The pendant of the necklace she wore had turned into a golden rose blossom. Her hair floated around her head, shining its golden color in the brilliant light. Her entire body was wrapped with golden rose vine tattoos. The tattoos were shining with a brilliant golden light, causing Christina to appear to glow golden. And finally, to top it off, glowing golden rose vines shot from beneath the girl's sleeves. Everything about her was GOLDEN.

Kanda continued to stare in shock as Christina opened her warm golden eyes. With one swift motion, the girl raised her right arm and the rose vines shooting from her sleeve began to lengthen. The barbed tendrils quickly snaked around one of the level 1 Akuma, tightening around it until it exploded. _'So that's her weapon... The Golden Rose.'_

Shaking himself from his daze, the samurai charged the horde of Akuma. He quickly sliced a level 2 in half before whirling around and taking out two level 1s. Christina continued to battle the weapons as well, using the golden rose vines to take out 2 level twos and 3 level ones at once. Kanda saw as a level 2 snuck up behind the goddess-like girl and sliced it in half immediately.

"Thanks, Kanda," Christina said, before returning to her battle and taking out the last of the level 2s. Kanda made quick work of taking out the rest of the level 1s before both Exorcists turned to the level 3. The armored beast grinned at them.

"Already took out my friends, I see? No matter, I'll make quick work of disposing of you Exorcists." The Akuma spat the last word with disgust before disappearing.

"Huh?" Christina asked. "Where did it go?" Suddenly, another horde of Akuma appeared. 13 level 1s and 6 level 2s Kanda counted. He immediately charged the new wave, completely forgetting about the level 3. He soon wished he hadn't, for as soon as Christina tried to join the long haired man, she was met with a fist to the stomach from the level 3. However, when the samurai attempted to return and help her, he found himself surrounded with the horde of level 1s and 2s. As he slashed and sliced with Mugen, he could only hope Christina was okay.

After several minutes, Kanda finally disposed of the wave, but returned to a terrible scene. There was Christina, surrounded by blue blurs, which the samurai assumed was the Akuma. The girl was in bad shape. Blood trickled down her body from multiple punch and stab wounds. Her eyes darted back and forth rapidly as she attempted to zero in on her target. The blue blur came in contact with her now and then, leaving new wounds on her glowing body. _'That Akuma... It's special ability must be speed,'_ he thought as he watched the helpless girl look from left to right frantically. That's when he noticed something. _'Her eyes... They're moving so slowly. She doesn't have that focused expression she had when she fought me a few days ago.'_ Realization struck Kanda as he realized what to do. _'Could that possibly work?'_ The best he could do was try.

"Oi, baka risu! Why are you being such a slowpoke?" A vein popped in the girl's forehead as her pained expression changed to one of annoyance.

"Shut it, Garce Reine!" she hollered. Kanda just watched as her eyes became more focused. They began to dart back and forth more quickly until they were keeping speed with the blue blur. Then, with one fluid motion, her rose vines immobilized the level 3.

_'I was right...'_ Kanda thought._ 'When she gets pissed, she turns 'black.' And when she turns black, she's more poised to fight.'_

The level 3 chuckled. "Finally caught up with me, eh?" Kanda saw as Christina's rose vines tightened around the beast. However, unlike the level 1s and 2s, the level 3 wasn't affected. The beast just chuckled more. "It'll take more than that to kill me." The glowing girl wore a focused expression on her face. Then, she shouted out something Kanda had never heard before.

"Golden Rose, NEEDLES OF THE THORNS!" she called out. Suddenly, the thorns of the vines surrounding the level 3 lengthened and sharpened. They appeared to be literally MADE of gold. The thorns penetrated the Akuma with ease. After a moment of choked silence, the beast exploded into a fiery display and disappeared forever. The rose thorns returned to their normal size, and the golden vines retracted back into Christina's sleeves.

The two Exorcists remained in a poised silence for several minutes before deciding that it was safe and deactivating their Innocence.

Kanda saw Christina wince in pain as she finally felt the full effect of her wounds.

Haruki stepped out from her hiding place behind a rusty trashcan and rushed to the squirrel haired girl's side. "Christina-chan! You're injured! Come on, let's go find a hospital!"

"I-it's okay, Haruki," the younger girl stuttered. "It's not as bad as it looks. I don't need to visit a hospital." The blue haired man then walked over to the girl and inspected her wounds.

"She's right," he decided. "Some bandages, and she'll be fine."

"Okay..." Haruki replied nervously. "Let's get a room at a hotel or something so we can patch her up, then." The Exorcists nodded in agreement. Christina attempted to walk, but visibly winced with each step. The samurai let out an exasperated sigh. Much to both his and the other two girls' surprise, Kanda found himself scooping up the girl and carrying her bridal style.

"Kanda!" Christina shrieked as her face flushed. "Put me down!"

"No," he replied. "We're never going to get anywhere if you're limping the whole way, so shut up and stay still." The small girl opened her mouth to protest, but gave in and grumpily let Kanda carry her. The samurai wondered what he was doing. Why was he helping the damn risu? If it had been anybody else, he probably would've just told them to suck it up. And yet, in one day he'd both hugged this girl to comfort her and was now carrying her through the streets of Madrid.

After about ten minutes, the trio found a simple hotel. Haruki quickly acquired a room key, and the three made their way upstairs to a basic room. Kanda set Christina down on the bed and began to tend to her wounds. Lucky for her, the stab wounds weren't too deep and the punches had just left bruises. No bones were broken and there didn't seem to be any long term damage. The samurai made quick work of cleaning and bandaging the wounds before disappearing into the bathroom and retrieving a bottle of pills and a small glass of water. He brought the two back to Christina and ordered her to take a few of the pain meds. To the man's relief, she did what she was told without arguing. The trio then discussed the little girl that had disappeared.

"What are you two talking about?" Haruki asked in confusion. "Lilly seemed completely harmless. Why are you two so suspicious of her?"

"If you watched her body language, you could clearly see that we were hitting topics that made her uncomfortable. After we would ask certain questions, she would tense for a moment before returning to her façade of innocence. She was lying. Judging by her body language, what she said about searching for her mother was a lie. She also seemed to be searching for a way to get herself out of the situation when I offered to take her home. She was hiding something. I'm not sure what, but I have a strong feeling that it's important to us," Christina explained, and Kanda nodded in agreement.

"We need to find her as soon as we can," Kanda stated.

"Let's go search for her!" Christina exclaimed and jumped up from the bed, only to wince in pain and sit right back down again.

"Christina-chan, why don't you stay here and rest for a bit?" Haruki suggested. "Kanda and I will go search for her."

"What?" the squirrel haired girl asked in disbelief. "But-"

"No "buts!" the blue haired man interrupted. "We don't need you getting your ass injured even further, so stay here, baka risu!" The girl glared at him angrily, but gave up and just pouted. Kanda and Haruki left the hotel soon after and began to search for Lilly.

**_…_**

Christina sighed. Why did that stupid level 3 have to injure her so much? Now she was stuck here while Haruki-san and the Garce Reine searched for Lilly. _'Damn it!'_ she thought angrily, looking down at her battered body.

Suddenly, the window shattered. The young girl's head snapped up to find that the abnormally large blue eyed white tiger from earlier had broken through the glass. Christina jumped to her feet and attempted to escape the snarling creature, only to have her legs give out and collapse. Within a few moments, the tiger had her pinned to the floor.

_'My body... It hurts so much...' _she thought helplessly when she heard a loud laughter. The girl's eyes widened with shock and realization when she realized who that laugh belonged to. _'That's-!'_ she began to think before her vision blurred and she passed out.

**_…_**

Something was wrong. Something was horribly wrong. Kanda could feel it. Everything was too peaceful. There was no sign of the young child anywhere. He and Haruki had searched nearly the entire city already. They'd even asked some of the passing citizens if they had seen the little girl, but with no luck. Kanda had an incredibly bad feeling. Something bad was happening- he was sure of it. Suddenly, the sound of glass shattering resonated behind him and Haruki. It came from the direction of...

"The hotel! Christina!" he found himself exclaiming. The duo sprinted back to the hotel and quickly made it to their room. But to their horror, they found nothing but a shattered window and some fresh blood on the floor next to the bed. Cristina was gone.

"Christina-chan!" Haruki called out. No response.

"She's not here," Kanda stated. "So either she jumped out the window, or she was kidnapped. And judging by the state she was in when we left, I'm guessing the latter."

"Who could've done this?"

"I'm not sure, but," the man began, pointing to some faint smears of blood leading to the window, "I think I know how to find her."

**_Chapter 10 End_**

**_…_**

**NoName-chan: I'm awake~!  
Kanda: They can see that, you dumbass.  
NoName-chan: SHUT IT! Anyways, I hope y'all liked this chapter~! I'm sorry that it ended so abruptly, but I wanted to make it suspenseful~  
Kanda: *Reads the chapter* WHAT THE HELL?! WHY WAS I SO OOC?!  
NoName-chan: Yeah….. Sorry 'bout that… But it was necessary in order to make the KandaxChristina pairing work!  
Kanda: And then there's the fact that I COMFORTED Christina because her life was ****_SO _****hard. MY LIFE WAS WAY HARDER THAN HERS! FOR FUCK'S SAKE, MY BEST FRIEND AND I WERE FORCED TO TEAR EACH OTHER TO PIECES EVERY DAY FOR YEARS!  
NoName-chan: Yeah, but remember what I said in some earlier Author Note? We're going by the ANIME, not the manga! And none of that stuff happened in the anime.  
Kanda: AND THEN there's the fact that you introduced two new OCs in one chapter! WHAT THE HELL?!  
NoName-chan: HEY! I only introduced ONE OC in this!  
Kanda: NO! BOTH HARUKI AND LILLY WERE OCS!  
Haruki: *materializes out of nowhere* I'm not an OC! I'm a roleplay character!  
Tyki: That sounds SO kinky….  
myangelicladyofdarkness: *punches Tyki in the face* YOU PEDO!  
Tyki: *Unconscious*  
Haruki: *Sweat drops* …..Anyways, I'm a roleplay character. You know? Like roleplay on facebook?  
NoName-chan: Yeah. She's an rp character of mine. If anyone's curious, just look up "Haruki Nakashi" on facebook. I have a page for her.  
Kanda: LILLY'S STILL AN OC THOUGH! AND THEN….. *continues ranting *  
NoName-chan: *wincing fearfully at Kanda's yelling* RRRRRRRoooooaaaaadddddd! He keeps yelling at me! T_T  
Road: I'M ON IT! *Hits Kanda over the head with the shovel*  
Kanda: *Stops ranting to hold his head in pain*  
NoName-chan: *Sighs in relief* Thanks~  
Christina: This chapter… No. Just….. No.  
WinterPrentice: Wait a minute… WHERE ARE THE PRETZELS?!  
Pineapplebombgirl: *looks up from her post at Lavi's leg* She's right….. WHERE ARE THE PRETZELS?!  
smileysparklea and Allen: We want pretzeeeelllllllssssss T^T  
Road: Well…. Uh….. CHRISTINA?! KANDA?!  
Kanda and Christina: *Still holding hands* THEY'RE IN THE OVEN!  
Road: THIS CHAPTER HAS BEEN GOING ON FOR HOURS! HOW ARE THEY STILL IN THE OVEN?!  
Christina: *Sweat drops* Well, you see…  
****_*Oh God, it's another flashback….*_****  
Kanda and Christina: *Walking down toward the kitchen after being yelled at by Road to go make pretzels*  
Kanda: Che. Why is this our job?!  
Christina: I have no clue.  
Kanda and Christina: *Arrive at the kitchen*  
Lenalee: *Mixing cake batter. Notices them* Oh, hey guys! What are you doing here?  
Christina: Road's making us bake pretzels.  
Lenalee: Pretzels….? Oh, whatever….. Have fun~!  
Kanda and Christina: *sigh*  
Kanda: Wait….. How do you make pretzels?  
Christina: …Ahhhh Fuck.  
Kanda: *Angry sigh* Well, if we don't make pretzels, Road's going to unleash her fury upon us in the form of a shovel.  
Christina: I know, I know. Ok, let's just think. What's in pretzels?  
Kanda: Um…. Bread?  
Christina: Hm…. Yeah, that sounds right!  
Kanda: *Gets a loaf of bread from the cabinet* Ok…. Now what?  
Christina: Um… Salt?  
Kanda: Maybe… *Gets a salt shaker* What's next?  
Christina: Hm…. I think that's it. Now we bake it I guess.  
Kanda: Alright. So what do we bake the pretzels on?  
Christina: Um….. Anything I guess… *Gets a glass plate from the cabinet*  
Kanda: Okay, so how do we do this?  
Christina: Maybe like this….? *Puts a slice of bread on the place then puts salt on it*  
Kanda: *Shakes head in frustration* No! No! No! Pretzels have that twisty shape to them! Let me try! *starts angrily mangling Christina's pretzel attempt until it's twisted up into some unidentifiable creation*  
Christina: Happy now?  
Kanda: Che.  
Christina: *Sighs. Looks at the "pretzel"* There's only room for one pretzel on the plate, so we're going to have to bake them one at a time.  
Kanda: Well, how long do these things take to bake?  
Christina: I dunno, an hour?  
Kanda: *Groan* This is going to take way too long!  
Christina: Well, do you have a better idea?  
Kanda: *Thinks* Hm…. I'VE GOT IT! *Gets a huge stack of glass plates down from the cabinet and outs a "pretzel" on each plate*  
Christina: Um…. Ok? I still don't see how this helps.  
Kanda: Just watch, Baka. *Opens the oven and starts stacking the plates in there until all of the "pretzels" are in the oven*  
Christina: Huh. That works.  
Kanda: Damn straight. *Closes oven*  
Christina: Okay…. *looks at the oven controls* What temperature do you think these need to be baked at?  
Kanda: Well, you said that these will take an hour at, what, 250 degrees?  
Christina: Maybe? I think?  
Kanda: So if we set the oven to 750 degrees, it should only take 20 minutes, right?  
Christina: *Beams* Right! *Sets the oven at 750 degrees and sets the timer for 20 minutes*  
Kanda: So…. What now?  
Christina: Now we wait~  
*5 minutes later*  
Oven: *BOOM*  
Kanda and Christina: *Gape in shock and horror at the pieces of flaming oven, bread, and glass plate flying everywhere* HOLY SHIT….  
Christina: *Cries in the corner* Road's gonna kill us…. She's gonna kill us…  
Kanda: Not just yet, Baka Risu! I still have a plan B!  
Christina: *Stares at him hopefully* You do? What is it?  
Kanda: Come with me. *Throws Christina over his shoulder and runs out of the kitchen*  
*AT KANDA'S CAR*  
Kanda: *Throws Christina into the passenger's seat and jumps into the driver's seat*  
Christina: Where are we going?  
Kanda: *Starts the engine* You'll see! *Drives off*  
*5 minutes later*  
Kanda and Christina: *Arrive at their destination*  
Christina: …..A Shell Station?  
Kanda: Stay here! *Runs into the store*  
*ANOTHER 5 minutes later*  
Kanda: *Gets back in the car holding a plastic bag with something in it*  
Christina: What's you buy?  
Kanda: THIS! *Holds up a bag of premade pretzels*  
Christina: *Gets teary eyed in joy* WE'RE SAVED~!  
Kanda: *Smirks and starts driving*  
*God, how many "5 minutes later" are there?*  
Kanda and Christina: *Walk back into the kitchen*  
Lenalee: *Gaping at the oven wreckage* WHAT DID YOU GUYS DO?!  
Kanda and Christina: We made pretzels.  
Lenalee: *Shakes her head in defeat* Just know that I'm not cleaning this up. *Walks back to her Cake-making station*  
Kanda and Christina: *Look at each other and shrug*  
Christina: Okay, so we've got the pretzels. Do we just take them up to the fangirls, or…?  
Kanda: *Puts the bag of pretzels on the counter* Well, let's put them on a plate or something. We've got to convince Road we made them, remember?  
Christina: Right! *Looks at the STILL flaming shards of glass on the floor* But…. We kinda blew up all the plates…  
Kanda: *Looks around as well* …..SHIT.  
Christina: *Sigh* It's fine, it's fine, there's probably another plate in NoName-chan's PMS Snack Room.  
Kanda: …..She has a PMS Snack Room?  
Christina: Yup. Now let's go!  
Kanda and Christina: *Leave the kitchen*  
*JESUS FUCKING CHRIST AGAIN WITH THE "5 minutes later"?!*  
Kanda and Christina: *Walk back into the kitchen with a glass plate*  
Kanda: Holy shit, how many cupcakes does NoName-chan NEED?  
Christina: Well, you know how she's usually a sadistic psychopath wielding a deadly shovel?  
Kanda: Yeah?  
Christina: That's what she's like NORMALLY. Just imagine what she's like PMSing!  
Kanda: Oh god….. O_O  
Christina: Yeah. That's why she has the cupcakes, and- *Eyes widen. SHRIEK*  
Kanda: Risu? What is it?!  
Christina: *Points frantically at the counter*  
Kanda: *Looks where she's pointing and gapes*  
Allen: *Sitting on the counter, holding an empty torn up bag of pretzels*  
Kanda: MOYASHI! *Starts chasing him with Mugen*  
Allen: *Screams and runs for his life*  
Christina: *Curls up in a ball on the floor and cries*  
Lenalee: *walks over* Christina? What's wrong?  
Christina: Allen ate the pretzels and now Road's gonna kill us T_T  
Lenalee: Pretzels? Is that all?  
Christina: WHAT DO YOU MEAN, "Is that all?"  
Lenalee: Because I know how to bake pretzels.  
Christina: *Eyes widen* YOU DO?  
Lenalee: Of course ^^  
Christina: *Glomps Lenalee* THANKYOUTHANKTOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU!  
****_*Oh Thank God, the flashback's over*  
_****Everyone: … *Stares at Allen*  
Allen: I didn't know those were the pretzels! T_T  
Tyki: *Sigh* Well it doesn't really matter as long as Lenalee actually makes the pretzels, and-  
Lenalee: *Slams the door open, hitting Tyki in the face*I'M BACK~!  
myangelicladyofdarkness and Road: *Laugh asses off at Tyki's expense*  
Lenalee: *Holds up two large platters* I've got the pretzels AND the cake~! ^^  
WinterPrentice, Pineapplebombgirl, smileysparklea, Allen: HOORAY~!  
NoName-chan: ….Christina, I can't move, but I think you know exactly what I want to do right now.  
Christina: I'm on it. *Throws Allen out the window* NO PRETZELS OR CAKE FOR YOU, PRETZEL THIEF!  
Allen: *Falls* AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!  
Lavi: *STILL trying to pry Pineapplebombgirl off of him* … I thought those windows were Allen/Kanda/Lavi-proof! O.O  
NoName-chan: They ARE… o_o  
Christina: *Smirks* I'm pretty strong~  
NoName-chan: NO KIDDING! O_o  
Road: ….. ANYWAYS, let's get this food distributed~!  
NoName-chan: Okay~! ^^  
Lenalee: *Distributes cake and pretzels to everyone in the room*  
Everyone in the room: *Eats*  
NoName-chan: Ah~! Another chapter completed! Once again, I'd like to thank everyone for their wonderful support! It's really helped me keep this story going~! ^^ I'd also like to thank WinterPrentice, myangelicladyofdarkness, Pineapplebombgirl, and smileysparklea for taking over for me today since….. *looks at my full body cast* …well, you know.  
WinterPrentice, myangelicladyofdarkness, Pinapplebombgirl, and smileysparklea: You're welcome, NoName-chan~! ^^  
NoName-chan: And with that, I leave you for now. 'Til next time~!**


	11. Chapter 11- The Rescue

**NoName-chan: What's up, Party People? :D  
WinterPrentice: Not much, you? :)  
NoName-chan: All is good~! What about the rest of ya'll?  
myangelicladyofdarkness: *Shrugs* Pretty good.  
smileysparklea: I'm great~! ^^  
Pineapplebombgirl: *STILL clinging to Lavi while eating a pretzel* Life could not possibly get any better right now.  
Lavi: *STILL trying to pry her off* Yes it could….. T^T  
NoName-chan: *Hits Lavi over the head with my shovel* LOVE YOUR FANGIRLS!  
Lavi: OW! T_T  
Kanda: I THOUGHT YOU COULDN'T MOVE BECAUSE OF THE FULL BODY CAST?!  
NoName-chan: Oh yeah! 'Bout that: *does a fabulous dancer spinning jump* I'm all healed~! :D Which of course, means one thing…..  
Kanda: *Realization* OH SHIT…..  
NoName-chan: *Grins* That's right~! *Hits Kanda over the head with the shovel* SHOVELS~!  
Kanda: ASJKFNWERIUGNXEIWJZHXURKHRULKWRKGJW/?!  
NoName-chan: Anyways, where were we? Oh yeah! How is everybody else?  
Lavi: *sob*  
Kanda: *clutching his head in pain*  
Tyki: *Looks at them* I don't know why you guys seem so down. I feel great~! *Proves his point by skipping around*  
Road: *"accidentally" trips him*  
Tyki: *Falls on his face. Into a glass coffee table. With lit candles on it. Catches on fire. Screams* AHHHHHHH! *Starts running around in circles*  
myangelicladyofdarkness: *crumples to the floor laughing*  
NoName-chan: ….. ANYWAYS, how's everyone else?  
Tyki: *Still running around screaming and on fire*  
Road and myangelicladyofdarkness: *Laughing their asses off*  
NoName-chan: *Claps hands in front of the laughers' faces* Hey! Hey! Focus! How about you, Lenalee? How are you doing?  
Lenalee: Life's pretty good! ^^  
NoName-chan: Well I remember asking how YOU were doing, not how LIFE was doing, but I suppose that's close enough. Christina?  
Christina: *sobbing in the emo corner*  
NoName-chan: …Oh yeah….  
WinterPrentice: What's wrong with her? O.o  
NoName-chan: Well, once you read this chapter, you'll understand…  
Christina: *murmuring between sobs* My poor body… T_T  
NoName-chan: Awwww, you poor thing….. :( On a side note, *throws a chair at Christina* GET THE FUCK OUT OF MY EMO CORNER ASDFGHJKLLAUGAHAGUAGAIAHUAGUAHUAGUAHUIAUGH!  
Christina: *Snaps out of her depression and is thrown out of the emo corner by the force of the chair* AH!  
NoName-chan: *smiles* Much better! ^^ Anyways, Road?  
Road: *Grins* I'm ready for a chapter of blood and tears~!  
NoName-chan: *Grins* Fantastic~ Anyways, Allen?  
*Silence*  
NoName-chan: ….Oh yeah….  
Christina: *Looks around* Hey, where IS Allen?  
NoName-chan: *Points at a hospital bed in the far corner of the room* Over there.  
Allen: *On the bed, unconscious, in a full body cast similar to mine before*  
Christina: *Gapes* WHAT HAPPENED TO HIM?! O.O  
NoName-chan: Well, remember you and Kanda's pretzel dilemma in the Author Note for Chapter 10?  
Christina and Kanda: *Groan*  
NoName-chan: Ah, so you do~! Anyways, Allen ended up eating you guys' lazy solution. Well, after Lenalee ended up making the pretzels, he asked for one of the pretzels, remember? So you shoved him out the window.  
Christina: *Remembers and grins* Oh yeah… *Frowns and kicks Allen's broken form* PRETZEL STEALER!  
Allen: *moans in pain*  
Pineapplebombgirl: *Still clinging to Lavi* Speaking of pretzels, are there any left? :D  
NoName-chan: Oh…. I'm sorry, but I'm going to have to disappoint you…. Because you're going to have to let go of Lavi's leg in order to eat the hundreds of pretzels we have! :D  
Lenalee: *Smiles and presents a HUGE pile of pretzels*  
Pineapplebombgirl: *Squeals in joy and detaches herself from Lavi's leg* PRETZELS~! *Starts eating them*  
Lavi: *Gasps in astonishment and joy* I'M FREE!  
myangelicladyofdarkness: How long was she latched onto your leg, anyway?  
Lavi: Since Chapter 10.  
myangelicladyofdarkness: O.O  
WinterPrentice: SHE'S BEEN CLINGING TO YOUR LEG FOR A WEEK AND A HALF?! O.O  
Lavi: Yup T.T  
myangelicladyofdarkness: Wait, how'd you shower? O.o  
Lavi: *Expression darkens* I NEVER SPEAK OF IT…  
WinterPrentice and myangelicladyofdarkness: o_o  
NoName-chan: Anyways, before we start this chapter, I have a few important things to say. So why doesn't everyone feast on the pretzels while I talk?  
smileyspaklea: Okay~! ^^  
WinterPrentice, myangelicladyofdarkness, smileysparklea, Lavi, Lenalee, Road: *Start eating pretzels*  
Pineapplebombgirl: *Never stopped eating them in the first place*  
Kanda: Che. *Glares at the wall*  
NoName-chan: Anyways, I want to start by thanking everyone for their wonderful support of this story! I mean, seriously. 33 REVIEWS. I'm beyond happy here, people! :D And guess what? WE FINALLY MADE IT PAST 3,000 VIEWS! THANK YOU ALL SO MUCH~! :') Secondly, I want to tell you a little bit about this chapter. First off, this chapter is Part 2/2 of Christina's first mission. So, yeah…. Just know that. Also, this chapter isn't as long as the previous one, but it's still longer than most of my chapters so far. And finally, this is the last chapter that I have prewritten for this story. I have about 1/3 of Chapter 12 written, but past that, all I have is summaries and ideas. So from now on, I'm going to have to actually write before I post. And because of that, it might start taking me longer to update than it has so far with this story. I'm so sorry T.T But, hey~! I'll still try to update A.S.A.P. ^^ Thirdly, I'd just like to say that I've had Writer's Block for a while, but it's finally starting to go away, so I might start posting stories more often~! :) (Fingers crossed for good luck on this one….) Anyways, yeah, that's all I really wanted to say. So, will someone please do the Disclaimer?  
Pineapplebombgirl: *chewing pretzels* I've… mmph…. *swallows* Got it! NoName-chan does not own-  
Lenalee: Wait a second, aren't we forgetting something?  
NoName-chan: Nope~!  
Road: Hm….. Nope~! Nothing at all!  
Lenalee: Are you sure? 'Cause I really feel like we're forgetting something important….  
Road: Psssh…. You're worrying too much, Lenalee.  
NoName-chan: Yeah, what could we possibly be forgetting?  
Tyki: *Still on fire, running around screaming in flailing. Ends up running into the window, setting the curtains on fire, before collapsing and burning silently*  
Lenalee: *Gapes*  
Road: Oh shit….. o.o  
NoName-chan: *SHRIEK* MY CURTAINS! NOOOOOOO! *Crumples to my knees and starts wailing in agony for my poor curtains*  
Lenalee: Um…. While we resolve this situation, why don't we have the chapter? Pineapplebombgirl?  
Pineapplebombgirl: *Swallows another pretzel* NoName-chan does not own DGM~! ^^**

**_…_**

_'It's so dark...'_ she thought helplessly. Chills made their way up her spine._ 'My head is pounding... And my body aches... Why is that?' _Suddenly, she recalled what had happened. Her eyes shot open.

Christina found herself in a dimly lit room with a cement floor, brick walls, and a low ceiling. She couldn't move. Some force she couldn't quite see from her position held her in place, lying down on a loveseat. She soon realized that this force was simply her own inability to move. She wasn't sure if it was from her wounds or from exhaustion, but for the moment being, she was paralyzed.

Christina's golden eyes darted around the room, looking for her kidnapper. _'Where is she?'_ the teenager wondered until her eyes fell upon the girl she had been looking for. Lilly grinned at her, her green eyes sparkling.

"Good morning, sunshine," the young child said somewhat playfully. The large white tiger that had made two appearances so far that day circled the girl protectively.

"So it was you..." Christina stated.

"Why of course! I finally found you, after all!" This statement confused the older girl.

"What do you mean, "finally?"" she questioned.

The child giggled happily. "You'll remember soon enough. As for now, you should go back to sleep." Christina felt a hard force pound into her head and quickly fell unconscious again.

**_…_**

"Damn it!" Kanda muttered under his breath as he and Haruki ran. The blood stains that led the way were becoming progressively fainter. _'Just how much farther can it be?' _the man wondered.

Suddenly, the trail stopped abruptly in front of a large brick wall.

"What is this?" Haruki questioned. "Why does the trail suddenly stop here?" Kanda stared down at the place where the trail had run dry. Suddenly, he noticed something. Brushing away some soot that covered the object, the man soon found that it was a handle.

"It looks like we found our answer," Kanda stated as he opened the trap door.

The two stormed down a dark cement staircase. They soon arrived in a dim corridor. At the end of the hallway, the light seemed a bit brighter. Kanda and Haruki instinctively ran toward the light and found themselves face to face with a locked door. They noticed fresh blood on the floor directly in front of the door.

"We're on the right track," Kanda stated.

"How do we get through?" Haruki questioned.

Kanda didn't even hesitate long enough to answer her. With one swift motion, he used Mugen to slice the door clean in half. The Exorcist burst into the room to find a terrible scene.

The only furniture in the dim room was a dark red velvet loveseat with gold linings. On this loveseat laid Christina, unconscious and bleeding heavily. A few feet away from the frail girl was the large white tiger, which glared ferociously at the new company in the room. And finally, standing next to the tiger like it was her best friend, there was a grinning Lilly.

The young child then noticed Kanda and Haruki. "Oh? So you came after all," she stated.

"Why did you kidnap her?" Kanda demanded, his katana raised.

"Because I finally found her. After searching for so long, I finally found her."

"You've never met her before!" Haruki exclaimed.

"Ah, but I have. She doesn't seem to remember me, but I have. As for you two, I don't want you interrupting our reunion, so I'm going to have to ask you to die." Suddenly, the child held up something small and silver- a whistle- and blew it. Immediately, two glowing balls of light appeared. They began to change shape until they took the form of two tigers, much like the white tiger. Except rather than blue eyes, one of them had green eyes and the other purple. The blue eyed tiger went to stand next to them and all three lunged. Kanda swiped at the first that came near him, but rather than being cut, it simply exploded into white dust. _'What is this?'_ the samurai wondered before turning his attention to the other two. He took them both out with one swipe, and, like the first, they disappeared into dust. With another blow of Lilly's whistle, three more tigers- identical to the first three- formed and lunged at the samurai. This time, he took all three out with one swift slice. And once again, they exploded into dust. Lilly was poised to blow her whistle again. _'This could go on forever!'_ Kanda thought in frustration. _'Each time she blows that damn whistle, more tigers form. Eventually, the tigers will start coming quicker than I can take them out.'_

However, Haruki took care of that problem. More quickly than Kanda thought possible for a girl her size, she sprinted up to the child and snatched the whistle out of her hand. Taking advantage of the green eyed girl's shock, Haruki quickly had her pinned to the ground.

Kanda didn't hesitate for even a moment to run to Christina's side. He felt her wrist for pulse and sighed in relief to find that she still had one.

"She'll be fine if we get her medical attention quickly!" he announced. Suddenly, the black haired girl snapped out of her daze and began thrashing in Haruki's grip.

"NO! NO! DON'T TOUCH HER!" the child screamed, as tears began to pour down her face. "LEAVE HER ALONE! I WON'T LET HER BE TAKEN AWAY FROM ME AGAIN!" The silver whistle in Haruki's hand began to glow a green color. The white haired girl yelped and dropped it, her hand burnt and smoking. Lilly took quick advantage of her pain to grab the silver whistle and blow it. A huge glowing black ball formed in the middle of the room. It began to take the form of a giant monster. Kanda could only describe it as "dark." It didn't have any defined shape. It seemed to be an ever changing creature of darkness. The only bit of color the monster held were two glowing red eyes, which glared at Kanda and Haruki with pure hatred. As the dark creature lunged at them, Lilly screamed one last thing. "I WON'T LET YOU TAKE MY SISTER!"

**_…_**

_'How did I get here?'_ I wonder. The soft green grass tickles my legs as it shifts in the gentle breeze. The golden sunlight of the late afternoon warms my skin. I try to recall where I am. Wasn't I kidnapped by Lilly? So how did I end up in the middle of a field of wildflowers alone? Something doesn't feel quite right. Where are my injuries? Why does my body feel so odd?

I hear the sound of a feminine voice shouting something from behind me. I turn to see a teenage girl. But there's something strange about her...

My jaw drops. The girl appears to be about 15 years old. She has pale skin the glows with liveliness and a slim figure. Her hair tumbles down her back in silky curls of a light brown color with a slight golden hue. Her eyes are a bright emerald green color, but there's no mistaking it- she looks just like me!

The green eyed girl smiles at me. "I'm back, Lilly," she says. Lilly? Suddenly, a black haired head emerges from my stomach and looks at the teen. Attempting to overcome my initial shock, I watch as the black haired figure rises further until she's standing, revealing a child of about 5 years with shoulder length choppy black hair and emerald green eyes. It's a younger Lilly.

Lilly smiles at my doppelgänger affectionately and calls out, "Anaïs!" The girl who looks like me, Anaïs, smiles wider.

"Come, let's go home, sister," she says. The raven haired child runs toward her, RIGHT through my body. It doesn't take me long to realize that they can't see or touch me.

The two sisters walk hand in hand trough the immense field of grass and wildflowers. They smile and laugh, and the distance between me and the duo increases until they are out of sight.

Suddenly, the scene changes. The field transforms into the streets of the far too familiar city of Madrid. The sky, which had been bright with sunlight a moment before, was now black and glittering with stars. I look ahead to find the black haired child walking along the paved street alone. Her emerald eyes dart back and forth as she walks as if she is looking for someone. The child continues to walk at a slow pace until she passes an antique shop. She stops when a bright green light appears in front of her. I look at the little girl to see her face relaxed into an expression of hypnosis. Slowly, but surely, she walks toward the bright light. Out of curiosity, I follow her. The raven haired girl leans down to pick up a small glowing object- the source of the light. Upon closer inspection, I realize that it is a silver whistle. The second the soft skin of her small hand touches the whistle, the glow ceases and the girl snaps out of her trance. I watch as her innocent eyes look over the silver object in her hands, as if deciding what to do with it. After several moments, she seems to come to a conclusion and slips the whistle in her pocket. A voice then rings out from behind us. Simultaneously, we turn around to find Anaïs smiling and waving.

"There you are!" she says to Lilly, who runs to her with a smile. "I've been looking all over for you!"

"I'm sorry, sister," the black haired girl apologizes.

"It's okay, Lilly," Anaïs reassures her. "Come, let's go home." The two girls lock fingers and turn around, once again walking away from me.

Once again, the scene before me changes. I find myself in a small dusty house. Before me, I see the two sisters sitting in wooden chairs around an incredibly small table.

Lilly sighs. "The meals have been small since Mommy and Daddy died," she states.

"I know," her older sister replies with a sigh. "But with my new job, we should be able to put more food on the table."

"I know."

The sisters stay silent for several moments, then Anaïs smiles her kind smile. "Why don't you go wash up and I'll make some dessert, Lilly?" The black haired child perks up at this suggestion.

"Yes, Anaïs," she agrees before standing up from her chair. She begins to walk toward a door when her foot catches on a small crack in the floorboard, sending her crashing down.

"Lilly! Are you okay?" the light haired teen calls out worriedly, jumping up from her seat to run to the child's side.

"Y-yeah, I'm okay," Lilly groans, getting to her feet. Anaïs then seems to notice something on the floor. I walk over to find that the object my doppelgänger is staring at is the silver whistle. _'It must have fallen out of Lilly's pocket,'_ I think to myself.

"What's this?" the older sister questions, picking up the silver object.

"Oh! It's a whistle," the younger girl explains. "I found it when you were looking for me earlier." The light haired girl then smiles.

"It's very pretty!" she assures the younger girl. However, I notice a puzzled haze in her green eyes. I can tell that she senses something strange about the silver object at hand. She then gives the whistle back to her sister. "Well, be sure to be careful with it."

The child beams. "I will!"

Suddenly, the wall explodes into a splintery display of broken wood. The sisters stare at the destruction, eyes wide with shock. I peer into the wreckage._ 'Was that...?'_ I think to myself in horror. I pray I'm wrong.

However, my luck betrays me, and a floating gray sphere armed with several guns appears from the smoke. The level 1 Akuma points its guns toward the sisters, muttering, "In... no... cence..." I scream at the girls to run, but they don't hear me. The beast opens fire.

The next several moments pass in a blur as my eyes widen with horror. I can barely comprehend as Anaïs wraps her arms around Lilly, shielding her. Bullets penetrate the teen's back as she takes the full blast of the Akuma's attack.

Lilly's face forms an expression of shock and horror. Her sister looks at her with a soft smile as black pentacles begin to appear on her skin.

"I... Love... You..." Anaïs murmurs in a quiet tone. The pentacles begin to appear more rapidly until the girl's entire body turns black, and she crumbles to dust.

Tears begin to pour down the child's cheeks as she stares at the broken remains of her older sister in pure agony. "ANAÏS!" she screams. I watch her, frozen. The Akuma once again points its guns at her. To my horror, the black haired girl is frozen as well. I want to tell her to run. I want to protect her. But I CAN'T.

Suddenly, the silver whistle in her hand begins to glow a bright green color. The child's eyes widen as she looks down at the whistle. Immediately, a look of knowing passes the girl's features, and she blows the whistle.

A ball of white light appears in front of the green eyed girl. I watch in wonder as the light takes the shape of a large white tiger with blue eyes. With a roar, the tiger slashes at the Akuma with razor sharp claws, and the gray monster explodes.

Realization courses through my mind. _'That whistle! Is it...?'_

My thoughts are interrupted by the sound of sobbing. I look down to see Lilly crying in agony as she stares at the black crumbled remains of her sister. She drops to her knees and clutches the sides of her head and screams. I watch the helpless child writhe in horror, shock, and pain for several minutes. My heart sinks. I want to comfort her. I want to help her. But I can't. She doesn't even know I'm here!

However, I am given a shock as the white tiger strides over to the agonized child. It nuzzles her hair. She looks up in surprise at the large animal. It gives her a knowing stare and blinks once. The child seems to understand. Lilly stands up on two shaky legs and the white tiger kneels down, allowing the girl to climb onto its back, before running out into the dark streets.

The scene changes again. I'm standing in an alleyway. Lilly is pressed against the brick wall. She appears to be the age she was when I met her. At her side stands the blue eyed white tiger. They both seem to be staring at something outside of the alleyway in the streets.

Suddenly, the black haired child gasps. "It's her..." she whispers quietly as a tear runs down her cheek. I slowly turn my head in an attempt to see what she's staring at. My eyes shoot wide open when I see three people. A man with long dark blue hair pulled into a high ponytail leads the trio. His dark cobalt eyes glint with annoyance as he walks irritably. Behind him, two girls follow side by side. One appears slightly older than the man. She has long white hair that is partially covered by the hood of the long tan cloak she wears. Her blood red eyes sparkle with friendliness as she stares at the other girl. The third of the trio appears to be the youngest. Her long, silky, light brown curls bounce ever so slightly with each step she takes. A look of determination fills her warm golden eyes._ 'It's me...' _I think to myself._ 'This must have been when Kanda, Haruki, and I first arrived in Madrid this morning. Does that mean...?'_

My thoughts are interrupted as I hear Lilly murmuring to the tiger. I can't tell what she says, but right after, she screams at the top of her lungs and hurries to the end of the alleyway. She completes her act as fake tears begin to run down her cheeks. The tiger follows suit and poises itself threateningly in front of Lilly, growling. I watch as Kanda, Haruki, and I run into the alley.

Realization and shock washes over me. These weren't just scenes- they were memories! It finally occurs to me what I had just encountered. I understand now! I understand why Lilly kidnapped me! I understand the strange occurrences that had been reported throughout Madrid! It all makes sense!

Urgency courses through my veins. I need to get back to reality NOW. I close my eyes and desperately will the memories to cease. The sound of cracking reaches my ears. I concentrate even harder and will reality to take ahold of me. My eyes shoot open. The scene around me shatters into millions of shards. I watch as I enter an endless void of black nothingness.

My body begins to feel heavy. Aches and pains shoot throughout my entire being. The darkness around me brightens into a dimly colored blur. Very slowly, I begin feel the surface beneath me. The blurs begin to sharpen and take detail.

My eyes shoot open. I'm back in the empty room. Blood is pouring from my body. The loveseat holding me is damp with the sticky red substance. I look at my surroundings. A ginormous monster of pure darkness stands in the middle of the room. Kanda stands before it, his katana raised. Haruki is staring at a small figure a few feet away from me. I realize that this figure is Lilly. Her emerald eyes glisten with pain. Tears are streaming down her soft cheeks and she appears to be screaming. As I finally regain my complete grip on reality, I hear the words the child is screaming.

"I WON'T LET YOU TAKE MY SISTER!"

The monster lunges at Kanda, and the battle begins. I watch as the dark haired man fights the beast, but it is clearly evident that he can't damage it. Each time his blade comes in contact with the creature, it seems to just pass through the darkness without even leaving a mark. However, the beast is able to slash at him. I can't do anything more than watch as blood pours from multiple wounds on his body.

Suddenly, I remember the memories I had experienced. I know what I need to do.

Shakily, I manage to sit up, nearly screaming at the pain that shoots through my body. But I bite my lip. I need to be strong.

I manage to shift my position until I'm poised to stand up. Slowly, I rise to my feet, wincing in agony. With small shaky steps and a large limp, I begin to make my way toward Lilly. _'Just a little further...' _I think to myself, trying to avoid blacking out from pain.

Suddenly, I find my path blocked by the dark monster. Its glowing red eyes glare at me with hatred. It seems to be protecting Lilly. The beast raises an ever changing arm, poised to strike me down. I squeeze my eyes shut, preparing for the blow that will probably be my death.

But it never comes.

**_…_**

Kanda winced as the beast landed another blow on his body. He sliced through its indefinite form once again, but to no avail. _'Damn it...' _he thought in frustration. _'How am I supposed to fight something I can't cut?'_

Suddenly, out of the corner of his eye, the samurai spotted the frail bleeding body of Christina slowly limping toward Lilly.

However, the dark monster noticed her, too.

Before Kanda could even react, the beast was in front of Christina, protecting its master. The blue haired man watched in horror as it raised an arm, preparing to strike the heavily injured girl down.

Before he even realized what he was doing, Kanda was in front of Christina with the beast's claws lodged in his chest.

**_…_**

My eyes shoot open and widen at the horror of the scene in front of me. Kanda has taken the blow for me. The dark beast's claws penetrate his chest. Crimson blood begins to flow. The man stumbles.

I find myself screaming. "KANDA!"

Then, to my surprise, the blue haired man looks back at me.

"Che..." he mutters. "Don't just stand there. Go while I have it distracted." I stare at him, gaping for a moment, but then nod my head shakily and obey. I limp as fast as I can toward Lilly. I can hear the sounds of metal clashing as Kanda distracts the black monster. Within a few moments, I reach the girl. Her eyes widen in shock as I do what I came to do.

The room silences. Not even the monster makes a sound. I fall to my knees and hug the black haired girl.

"H-huh?" she mutters in surprise. My lips break into a small smile.

"Shhhhh. It's okay," I comfort the girl. "Everything will be okay."

Tears proceed to flow down Lilly's cheeks. "W-what?" she stutters.

I continue. "I understand now. You lived alone with your older sister, Anaïs, ever since your parents died. She was your entire world. She cared for you and took care of you. When she was killed by an Akuma, you were suddenly alone. You used your whistle to protect yourself from everything- people and Akuma alike. You fended for yourself for years. When you saw me, however, your protective barrier broke. I look just like Anaïs, so when you saw me, your heart's desperation to see your sister again tricked you into believing I was her, when deep down, you knew I wasn't. You used your whistle to have the tiger pretend to attack you to attract our attention. Finally, when the opportunity was perfect, you kidnapped me as a way of trying to get Anaïs back."

Lilly's eyes widen in shock and realization. Her tears begin to pour harder than I'd ever seen before. "Anaïs..." she murmurs, and then looks at me. "I'm so sorry! I put you all through so much! I'm so sorry!" she begins to sob uncontrollably. She silences, however, when I hold her tighter.

"Shhhhh. It's okay. We all forgive you." She sobs more, then returns my hug. I allow her to sit there, crying into my shoulder, for several moments. I then look down at her. "Hey, Lilly. Can I tell you something?" She looks up at me with curiosity.

"Y-yes?"

"Anaïs is still right beside you. She always will be. She will always be with you as long as you remember her. As long as you treasure her memory with all the love she gave you, she will live on forever in your heart." Lilly stares at me, wide-eyed. Her lips then break into a grateful smile.

"T-thank you. Thank you so much!" she cries, burrowing her face into my shoulder. The dark beast disappears into dust. I feel myself smile. I pick up the young girl in my arms and proceed to carry her out of the building, despite my limp. Kanda and Haruki follow. Lilly looks up at me when sunlight touches her soft skin. She then begins to speak softly. "W-where are we going?"

I look at her with a reassuring smile. "That whistle of yours is Innocence, so you're one of us. We're going home."

"H-home?"

"Yeah." She remains silent for a few moments before looking up at me.

"W-what's your name?" she asks, her tears finally stopping.

I smile down at her. "Christina. Christina Amor," I answer before my injuries catch up with me and I black out.

**_Chapter 11 End_**

**_…_**  
**NoName-chan: And so ends another chapter~! ^^ But….  
Lenalee: But what, NoName-chan?  
NoName-chan: But….. but….. MY CURTAINS! T_T  
smileysparklea: *Rubs my back consolingly* It's okay, NoName-chan. WinterPrentice and myangelicladyofdarkness have them under surgery in the other room as we speak. I'm sure they'll be able to fix them!  
*MEANWHILE WITH THEM*  
WinterPrentice: *Looks at the burnt remains of the curtains* So…. How do you fix curtains?  
myangelicladyofdarkness: Like hell if I know…..  
*BACK WITH THE REST OF US*  
NoName-chan: *Sniff* Do you really think so? :')  
smileysparklea: O-of course! ^^;;;;  
Pineapplebombgirl: *looks up from her reclaimed post at Lavi's leg and swallows yet another pretzel* Yeah, I'm sure it's fine~  
smileysparklea: In fact, I'll go check on them now! *leaves the room*  
NoName-chan: *sniffles* I think I need to lie down….. *pushes Allen's broken body off the hospital bed and onto the floor and crawls under the blankets*  
Allen: *Moans in pain*  
*MEANWHILE WITH SMILEYSPARKLEA*  
smileysparklea: *Walks into the Curtain Surgery Room*  
WinterPrentice and myangelicladyofdarkness: *Have given up by this point and are playing cards*  
smileysparklea: So… how are the curtains coming?  
myangelicladyofdarkness: *points to the burnt remains without looking up from her cards*  
smileysparklea: *Sees the remains* Uh oh…  
WinterPrentice: Yeah…  
smileysparklea: So…. What do we do?  
myangelicladyofdarkness: No clue.  
WinterPrentice: Hm….. *LIGHTBULB* I HAVE AN IDEA! FOLLOW ME~! *Runs from the room*  
*BACK WITH EVERYONE ELSE*  
NoName-chan: Road this is taking too long I'm really worried about my curtains Oh my god Rooooooaaaaaadddddd T_T  
Kanda: Che. They're just curtains, idiot.  
Lavi: Yeah, I have to agree with Yuu-chan on this one.  
NoName-chan: Just curtains….? JUST CURTAINS?! *Starts mercilessly beating them with the shovel* THEY ARE NOT JUST CURTAINS! THEY'RE SPECIAL!  
Kanda: AGH! OW! GOD, OKAY! I GET IT! I GET IT!  
Lavi: OW! OW! OW! OKAY, OKAY! THEY'RE SPECIAL CURTAINS!  
NoName-chan: *stops beating them* Good. Now, the next person who dares to insult my curtains is getting it.  
Allen: *Unconsciously moans in pain*  
NoName-chan: OH, THAT'S IT! *Starts beating Allen's broken form with the shovel* DIE, YOU CURTAIN-INSULTING ASSHOLE!  
Allen: *More moans of pain*  
NoName-chan: OH, YOU'RE JUST ASKING FOR IT, AREN'T YOU?! DIE! *picks Allen up and Judo flips out the window*  
Lavi, Kanda, Lenalee, Pineapplebombgirl: O.O  
Christina: *Siiiigh…* Allen's not going to survive this fanfiction, is he?  
Road: *Shakes her head 'no'*  
Lavi: AREN'T THOSE WINDOWS STILL ALLEN/LAVI/KANDA PROOF?! WHAT THE HELL?! O.O  
NoName-chan: *smirks and walks away from the window like a badass* NOBODY insults my curtains.  
WinterPrentice, myangelicladyofdarkness, smileysparklea: *Walks in the room*  
NoName-chan: *Immediately snaps back into my worried state* Doctors? Are they okay?  
WinterPrentice: *Smiles and hands me a stack of folded curtains* Good as new ^^  
NoName-chan: *Squeals in joy and hugs the curtains* THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU~! *Goes to the window to put them up*  
Lenalee: Wow, guys o.o How'd you fix them?  
myangelicladyofdarkness: *whispering* We didn't. But if you haven't noticed, NoName-chan has the EXACT same curtains in every room in this entire building -.-  
Lenalee: Oh…..  
NoName-chan: *Finishes putting up the curtains and walks back over* Perfect~! ^^  
Pineapplebombgirl: Wow, NoName-chan, it looks like they were never even burnt in the first place~! ^^  
Christina: Wait….. Speaking of burnt, what happened to Tyki?  
NoName-chan and Road: *Pale* Oh shit….  
Everybody: *Look back to the window to find Tyki unconscious and STILL on fire*  
NoName-chan: So…. Should we do something? O.o  
Road: Maybe….  
myangelicladyofdarkness: Don't worry, I've got it. *Walks over to Tyki's body*  
Lenalee: Wow, thanks for helping him-  
myangelicladyofdarkness: *Pours gasoline on Tyki, making the flames even bigger*  
Lenalee and Christina: O.O  
Lavi: WHERE THE HELL DID SHE GET THE GASOLINE FROM?! o.e  
Road: Probably the same place where I got this: *dumps motor oil on Tyki, making the flames even bigger*  
NoName-chan: *SHRIEK* OH MY GOD, GUYS, STOP!  
Lavi: FINALLY, SOMEONE'S SEEING REASON-  
NoName-chan: IF YOU'RE GOING TO DO THAT, GET TYKI AWAY FROM MY CURTAINS!  
Lavi: *Sighs* I spoke too soon….  
Pineapplebombgirl: Awwww *hugs his leg tighter* It's okay~! ^^  
Road: *Grins* Sure thing, NoName-chan. *uses a large shard of broken glass left over from me throwing Allen out the window to push Tyki's unconscious body away from the curtains*  
Lenalee: *Sighs* You know what? I give up. Do what you all want.  
NoName-chan: Okay~! :D  
myangelicladyofdarkness: *Looks at the Tyki Fire and grins* Hey, you guys thinking what I'm thinking….?  
NoName-chan, Road, Pineapplebombgirl: *Grin* HELL YES!  
Pineapplebombgirl: *Detaches herself from Lavi's leg again and runs to sit by me, Road, and myangelicladyofdarkness by the Tyki Fire*  
NoName-chan, myangelicladyofdarkness, Road, Pineapplebombgirl: *Pull out sticks, marshmallows, chocolate, and graham crackers and start roasting marshmallows*  
Christina: ….They're making smores?... o.e  
Lenalee: *Sighs* I think so…  
WinterPrentice and smileysparklea: *Grin* AWESOME! *Start roasting marshmallows with us*  
Lavi: *Shrugs* Well, if you can't beat 'em, you might as well join 'em. *Sits down by the Tyki Fire and starts roasting marshmellows*  
Kanda, Lenalee, Christina: …. *Shrug and join us is Smore-making as well***


End file.
